Duelo de Divas
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Cap 25 Up! TERMINADO Hermione vs Ron ... Ron vs Hermione ... Las divas pelean por: ? ... muchos problemas...cambios...un morocho, un rubio y un pelirrojo.
1. Revelaciones

Bueno… este es un fic que me ha divertido mucho al escribirlo porque el personaje de Ron está personalizado por uno de mis mejores amigos…no diré su nombre porque luego se enoja… jaja

Besos, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 1: Revelaciones

_Corrían los primeros días en Hogwarts… y el trío de oro, como siempre paseando sin importar por los corredores prohibidos… contándose las nuevas experiencias ocurridas a lo largo del verano. Habían intentado verse durante este, pero no lo habían conseguido. _

_Harry, había pasado todo el verano ingeniándoselas para juntarse con Sirius, y poder pasar un día de sus vacaciones como realmente le correspondía._

_Ron, eso… con Ron había ocurrido algo realmente extraño que rápidamente sus compañeros averiguaron. El pelirrojo se había vuelto Gay. Se veía gracioso utilizando pantalones y remeras ajustados. Estaba diferente, pero si es de su agrado ser así, bienvenido sea, total seguía siendo un gran amigo._

_Y Hermione, la única mujer, pues ya no era una niña se la había pasado pensando en su príncipe azul… en el verdadero amor que pudiera complacerla, acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas… ella estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, "el sexy morocho ojiverde" como decían algunas chicas… es verdad Harry cada día estaba más guapo. Era delgado, alto y tenía una hermosa personalidad, lo cual tenía a medio colegio detrás de el. _

_a. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..a a. . . . . . . . . . . .Pensamientos de Hermione . . . . . . . . . . .. a a. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . a_

_Yo estaba recostada con mis amigos en los sillones de la Sala común de Gryffindor, nadie hablaba, solo había miradas, solo eso. _

_Harry se imaginará lo que siento por el? Qué me diría si se lo cuento? Seguramente nos distanciaremos, pero y si el me ha echado el ojo sin que me de cuenta?_

_Lo miraba de reojo y veía su perfecto rostro iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea… se veía tan hermoso, pero era imposible para mí, yo solo soy su amiga, amiga, AMIGA! Por qué? Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?_

_Yo podría ser tan feliz a su lado, si el solo lo supiera… y reaccionara de la forma que yo espero. Qué pensará el? En quién se fijara? Quién andará molestando en su cabeza? Como desearía ser la chica de la que el gustara, sería FELIZ! Probablemente como nunca lo he sido…_

_Qué podría hacer, sin que nadie sospeche, para averiguar de quién gusta?_

_Solo había una persona que lo conocía más que yo, Ron Weasley… debería acercarme a él, ser más amiga… y conseguir que él me lo cuente… eso, eso debía hacer…_

Harry: Hermione?

_Aiii dios! Como amaba que me llamara! El simple hecho de escuchar su voz me volvía loca!_

Hermione: Si, Harry?

Harry: En que piensas? Te has quedado tildada!

Hermione: No lo sé…:S se me ha quedado una canción pegada… jaja.

Harry: A ok, y a ti que te ocurre, Ron?

Ron: Nada…te miraba para recordar como era mi mejor amigo! ;)

Harry: Aún lo soy…

_Reí a carcajadas… al igual que ellos cuando me vieron tirada en el suelo muerta de risa…_

Harry: Oigan es demasiado por hoy… me voy a dormir… buenas noches, camaradas…

Hermione: Adios, Harry.

Ron: Hermi, te quedas un rato y me haces compañía? Dale…:D

Hermione: OK, pero solo un rato… estoy cansada…

Ron: Gracias! Che hermi…me dices en quien pensaste en todo el verano?

Hermione: eee? Qué quieres decir?

Ron: emm… Hermi no me lo hagas difícil… mmm hiciste algo raro?

Hermione: Pero que dices! No te entiendo…

Ron: Tu si que me entiendes… te haces la difícil ehhh

Hermione: JAJAJAJA… no puedo decírtelo…

Ron: Dale, pues que no! Si me lo quieres decir…

Hermione: No realmente… no te lo quiero decir…

Ron: Qué dura eres! Dilo!

Hermione: No! No insistas…

Ron: aaaaaa! Te has echado para atrás! Nunca has sido tan tímida conmigo!

Hermione: eeemm

Ron: dale… siempre has confiado en mí…

Hermione: mmm… no creo que vuelva a confiar en ti! Jajaja porque quieres saberlo?

Ron: no quiero saberlo…

Hermione: Pues, para que preguntas!

Ron: para confirmarlo…

_Empalidecí…_

Hermione: Qué quieres decir? Que lo sabes?

Ron: Ti!

Hermione: Cómo?

&-/-------------- Flash Back -------------------/&

_Hermione estaba frente al espejo… acababa de terminar de ducharse…_

_Peinaba sus cabellos… y soñaba…_

_Recordaba que había saludado a su mejor amigo, a quien amaba…_

_Y recitaba una canción que le encantaba…_

Hermione:

No me des falsas esperanzas  
No me engañes, **Harry** no, oh  
No me digas cuanto es que me amas  
No te creo no, ooh

_(Cristina aguilera; falsas esperanzas)_

_Lo único que ella no sabía es que detrás de la puerta la escuchaba alguien…_

&-/------------ Fin Flash Back -------------------/&

Ron: Oye, sabes que cantas muy bien, Hermi?

Hermione: Roooon! Te mataré! Me escuchabas cantar detrás de la puerta?

Ron: No sinceramente, cantabas tan alto que se escuchaba desde la habitación…

Hermione: Qué hacías una habitación de mujeres…?

Ron: Quien te crees que soy?

Hermione: JAJAJAJAJAJA… pero que hacías allí?

Ron: Le pedía un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras a Parvati…

Hermione: me suena a mentira…

Ron: Pues si lo es :D! jajaja

Hermione: Qué hacías allí?

Ron: Te escuchaba cantar… y otras cosas también…

Hermione: Ya veo…

_Unos minutos de silencio… _

Hermione: No se lo dirás verdad?

Ron: No se lo diré a nadie… confía en mi…

Hermione: Es nuestro secreto-

Ron: Tu eres la que tiene que decírselo, pero yo…

_Ron no pudo contener las lágrimas que en ese momento le caían por sus mejillas…_

Hermione: Oh! Qué te ocurre? Le dije abrazándolo…

Ron: No importa… Hermi, está bien…

Hermione: Dime… por algo son las amigas, no es así?

_Ron sonrió…_

Ron: Ok… yo se lo de Harry… siento que debo contártelo también…

Hermione: Escucho…

Ron: Lo diré rápido… ya que me da muchísima vergüenza…

Hermione: Ok…

Ron: A mí también me gusta Harry :S

Hermione: Ahhhh

_Otros minutos de silencio…_

Ron: Qué problema…

Hermione: ajá… precisamente…


	2. Problemas al comienzo

**Sorry la demora! Tuve una larga y cansadora semana… aquí está el segundo cap!**

**Nos vemos, SM-POTTER**

…**---------------------------------------…**

Ron: Lo diré rápido… ya que me da muchísima vergüenza…

Hermione: Ok…

Ron: A mí también me gusta Harry :S

Hermione: Ahhhh

_Otros minutos de silencio…_

Ron: Qué problema…

Hermione: ajá… precisamente…

…---------------------------------------…

**Cap 2: Problemas en el comienzo…**

Hermione: En serio lo dices?

Ron: Ajá

Hermione: Debo irme… Buenas noches…

Ron: Adios, Hermione… que descanses…

_Me alejé y fui hacia los dormitorios…_

_Pensaba en lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar… Ron estaba enamorado de Harry...? No podía ser… era imposible…_

_Pero… Harry… el nunca elegiría estar con un chico, o sí? No es gay!_

_Las dudas revoloteaban en mi cabeza… y cada vez se me iban ocurriendo cosas que nunca había pensado sobre mi amigo…_

_Luego de unos minutos conseguí dormir y descansar toda la noche…_

_A la mañana siguiente…parecía haber olvidado todo…entonces sucede algo que me lo recuerda…:_

_Los tres estábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunando… quedaban solo unos pocos minutos para que la clase de historia de la magia comenzara…_

Harry: Chicos… apúrensen porque ya empieza la clase! Dale, vamos!

Ron: Espera, Harry… me dejas hablar un segundo con Hermione…?

Hermione: ehh?

Harry: Ok… pero no se retrasen…

Ron: No… no lo haremos…

_Harry se va caminando lentamente_

Hermione: Qué quieres?

Ron: Hermione, no puedo resistir de que tú también estés detrás de Harry… no quiero…

Hermione: Pero Ron! Es así… estoy muy enamorada de Harry… no puedo olvidarme de él de un día para el otro…!

Ron: Entonces solo uno de nosotros se quedará con el… el problema es que seguramente serás tú… y eso me va a doler y mucho…

Hermione: Pues que tonterías dices! Harry nunca podría estar enamorado de mí!

Ron: Por qué no?

Hermione: Porque no!

Ron: Ok como digas…

Hermione: Oye… te propongo algo…

Ron: Qué?

Hermione: Pelearemos por Harry…"la" que más cosas haga por el… "la" que más lo acompañe y esas cosas… seguramente ganará su corazón… ese será el premio… te parece? Como un duelo de divas… que dices?

Ron: Trato… pero no vale! Tienes ventaja…eres mujer…

Hermione: Lo siento… no hay reclamos… ya has aceptado…

Ron: Bien…

_Fuimos hacia el salón para entrar en la clase…allí encontramos a Harry sentado en un banco…_

_A su lado había un asiento…VACIO..!_

_Ron y yo nos miramos… y luego hicimos una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a aquel asiento…_

_Con gran ventaja… llegué primera …ya que varios alumnos de otras casas se le cruzaron por delante a Ron… me senté._

_Ron me miraba con rabia…_

Hermione: La próxima vez utiliza una escoba… _(Le dije a Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo)_

_Rojo de furia, Ron se dirigió a un asiento más alejado…_

Harry: Oye, y Ron?

Hermione: Está más atrás… no consiguió otro lugar más cerca…!

Harry: Qué mal… se va a aburrir!

Hermione: Si… pobre… _(jaja se se POBRE!)_

Harry: Qué quería decirte Ron?

Hermione: mmm…nada… solo quería que le pasara una tarea de Aritmancia y no quería que vos lo escucharas… porque siempre lo tratas de vago… jaja

Harry: Aaaaaaaaa lo atrapé! Jaja

Hermione: Pues si… jaja… igual no le digas nada…

Harry: Está bien… no le diré nada ehh… pero solo porque tú lo dices…

Hermione: _(aii dios que amor!)_ Gracias xD

_La clase había comenzado… y parecía que estaba más aburrida de lo normal…_

_Cuanto daría a que Ron está observando cada uno de mis movimientos…jaja_

_Me dispuse a hacer ponerlo un poco nervioso…_

_Estaba al lado de Harry… yo a su derecha…y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro…_

_A lo lejos escucho un susurro:_

Ron: Hermione!

_Jajaja Ron me había visto! Estaba taaaaan celoso! Sonreí disimuladamente…_

_Nos pusimos a susurrar con Harry:_

Hermione: Qué clase más aburrida…

_Yo todavía sobre su hombro…_

Harry: Pues sí que lo es…

_El apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía… _

Ron: _(susurrando para si mismo) _Que suertuda!

_Harry pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro, abrazándome…_

_Sentí su cuerpo contra el mío…un interminable escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…sentía que él me quería… _

_Levanté mi cabeza para ver sus ojos color esmeralda y nos miramos fijamente por varios minutos…luego me tomó la cara… me besó en el cachete y volvimos a nuestra posición normal…_

_Ya terminada la clase…nos retiramos a la siguiente…Pociones…_

Ron: Hermione, puedo hablar otro segundo contigo?

Hermione: Sí…

Harry: Eyy! Me tienen de tonto aquí! Por qué no puedo escuchar?

Hermione: Es que…

Harry: Está bien… está bien… los veo en la clase…_ (Dijo recordando lo que Hermione le había dicho en la clase anterior)_

_Harry se retira…_

Ron: Oye Hermi! Eres muy dura conmigo! Sabes que no puedo aguantarlo!

Hermione: Es un duelo, no?

Ron: Sí, pero… _(Se detuvo al ser interrumpido por la castaña)_

Hermione: Pelea… pelea por lo que quieres… y lo conseguirás…veremos que puedes hacer tú ahora en Pociones... (_Dije retirándome, dejando solo a Ron y alcanzando a Harry)_

_Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares…Ron a la izquierda de su amigo. El profesor Snape entró repentinamente en el salón cerrando la puerta de un golpe…_

Snape: Buenos días alumnos, esto no es una hora libre así que paren de hablar…

_Normalmente todo el mundo calló ante tal advertencia…_

Snape: Excelente…pónganse en parejas… realizaremos la poción que está en la página 182 del libro…al finalizar la hora…calificaré…

_Me acerqué a Harry…_

Hermione: Harry!..._(fui interrumpida por el pelirrojo)_

Ron: Harry, estás conmigo obvio no?

Harry: Por su puesto amigo… Hermi qué querías?

Hermione: emm… yo solo… les quería desear buena suerte en este trabajo práctico jaja…

_Nooo! Que mal que había estado eso! No se me ocurrió otra cosa más estúpida! Buena suerte para el trabajo práctico jaja! Ni yo me creía que había dicho suficiente idiotez…_

_El distraído de Ron… había sido mucho más astuto que yo…_

_Pero ahora tenía otro problema…quién sería mi pareja?_

_Una voz detrás de mí decía…_

Qué lástima, Granger… debemos trabajar juntos…

_Inmediatamente detecté su voz…era Malfoy…_

Hermione: Malfoy?

Draco: Así es… vamos vamos… haz la poción de una vez sabelotodo, qué esperas…

Hermione: Epa epa! No soy tu muñequito a quién puedes manipular fácilmente, Malfoy! La poción la haremos juntos…

Draco: Sueña…

Hermione: Déjate de pelear, y ayúdame…

Snape: Y usted Señorita Granger, deje de gritar que está desconcentrando al grupo…10 puntos menos, Gryffindor.

Hermione: Pero profesor…

Snape: Nada de peros…cállese si no quiere que continúe sacándole puntos a su casa y mejor pónganse a hacer el trabajo… usted también Malfoy…

_Luego de terminada la larga y cansadora clase de Pociones…nos dirigimos los tres al Gran Comedor…ya que había una gran multitud allí…_

Harry: Oye Neville! Qué ocurre aquí?

Neville: mmm nada… solo que ha puesto unos carteles de que en una semana Raveclaw realizará una fiesta aquí y estamos invitados )

Harry: Buenísimo!

_Ron me miró con una cara que significaba…"Ya vas a ver en la fiesta"_

_Terminaba el día… caía la noche… y me dirigía en compañía de un libro a la cama... Harry ya se había ido a dormir…_

_Iba a acostarme y tocan la puerta del dormitorio…La abro y allí estaba Ron…_

Hermione: Ron! Qué haces aquí?

Ron: No puedo dormir…

Hermione: por?

Ron: Harry me tiene trastornado…

Hermione: Ay querido! Eres peor que una mujer… _(Le dije mientras íbamos hacia los sillones de la sala común)_

_Una vez allí, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en un solo sillón. _

Hermione: Cuéntame qué ocurre ahora?

Ron: Sabes de quién gusta Harry?

Hermione: Ron, no me digas que lo sabes! De quién?

Ron: De mi hermana! ( ( ( ( (

Hermione: _(qué suerte que tiene Ginny)_ seguro?

Ron: Sí… hoy me confesó que estaba completamente enamorado de ella…

Hermione: Uyy dios! Merlín ayúdanos!

Ron: No sé que hacer!

Hermione: te piensas que yo si? Estamos perdidos…

Ron: Hermi… me dijiste que había que pelear por lo que uno quería…, pero perdimos la batalla… yo…estoy… destrozada…ejem… digo… destrozado…:S

Hermione: _(jajajaja) _Bueno… veremos si es verdad… mmm… apuéstale algo a Harry a que si realmente ama a Ginny… que la bese o algo así… si lo hace…cortaremos nuestro reto, dale?

Ron: Sufriré!

Hermione: Por favor… yo lo amo más de lo que parece y me la banco, Ron… se fuerte…

Ron: Ok… seré fuerte…si… si.. si si si… nooo no no no! No podré!

Hermione: Marica!

Ron: Ey que ofendes! Jaja

Hermione: joda joda…

Ron: Bueno… aclarado esto me iré a dormir, Hermi…nos vemos mañana buenas noches…

…**---------------------------------------…**

**Bueno… que tal¿?¿ que les parece la historia hasta el momento?**

**Jaja…**

**Cuáles serán los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry? Lo sabrán en el prox. Cap… prometo no tardar mucho en hacerlo… jaja… besos…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, SM-POTTER.**

**PD: Reviews! Plisss!**


	3. Nuevos pensamientos

**Holas…! Como andan? Bueno… aquí les dejo el 3er cap… que lo disfruten…**

…**---------------------------------------…**

_Hermione: (jajajaja) Bueno… veremos si es verdad… mmm… apuéstale algo a Harry a que si realmente ama a Ginny… que la bese o algo así… si lo hace…cortaremos nuestro reto, dale?_

…**---------------------------------------…**

**Cap 3 Nuevos pensamientos**

_Al día siguiente…nos dirigíamos como siempre… el trío unido…a la primera clase…_

Ron: _(susurrándole en el oído a su amiga) _Hermione, me siento contigo en los bancos, pliss!

Hermione: Tan rápido te rindes?

Ron: _(susurrando) _Harry nunca me querrá… el no es gay…y para colmo le gusta mi hermana!

Hermione: Bueno, está bien me sentaré contigo…

Harry: Oigan chicos… últimamente se han dado cuenta de que ustedes están un poquito más juntos? Que no se pelean tanto ni nada de eso?

_Oups… realmente lo que decía Harry era verdad…_

Hermione: Ah! Es verdad… bueno, por fin hemos logrado la paz entre nosotros jaja

Ron: jajaja

Harry: _(mirándolos desde un punto diferente) _Saben qué?

Ron: No… aún no lo has dicho…

Hermione: Qué?

Harry: Ustedes dos harían una linda pareja .

_Ron y yo nos miramos con cara de "este esta más loco que una cabra"… Ron y yo juntos? Jajaja ni Merlín se lo cree…_

Hermione: Qué bobadas dices, Harry…

Harry: mmm… no se… fue una reflexión del momento…aunque en serio lo digo… harían una linda pareja!

_Ron y yo nos abrazamos en broma para que Harry se diera cuenta de que era un total disparate lo que decía…_

Harry: Realmente…me parece que ustedes andan en algo y no me lo quieren contar… porque desde hace unos días están actuando muy raro… se gustan, no es así?

Ron: Harry, amigo… has tomado la pastillita correcta? Estás diciendo cada estupidez!

Harry: No! No digo estupideces…bueno… a veces sí… pero esto es en serio…parecen novios… he escuchado varios comentarios de chicos en la sala común que se quedan espiándolos a ustedes a la noche cuando se quedan frente a la chimenea conversando…

Hermione: Ah sí?

Harry: Exactamente…

Hermione: Quiénes..?

Harry: Aaaaaaaaa no se!

Ron: Dale, Harry… dinos…

Harry: Si ustedes me dicen en que andan…

Hermione: Nosotros no andamos en nada…

Harry: piu piu piu… detector de mentiras!

Ron: pffffff déjalo… hoy se ha levantado con la cabeza en vez que con los pies…

Hermione: Eso parece…

Harry: Me están tratando de loco? Ahhh… bien bien… entiendo…

Hermione: Oh, Harry! No pretendíamos ofenderte!

Harry: No estoy ofendido… los estoy bromeando…jajaja… bueno entremos a la clase…y luego me cuentan mentirosos! Jaja

_Silencio…_

_Luego de un largo viernes…fuimos a descansar a la sala común… allí habían pegados miles de carteles sobre la fiesta de Ravenclaw…_

Ron: Harry, recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?

Harry: Sobre Ginny?

Hermione: Oye! A mi no me han contado nada!

Ron: A nuestro amigo…le gusta mi hermana!

Harry: Si me permites Ron… no solo me gusta… la amo!

Hermione: Míralo… picaron! Nunca contaste nada!

Harry: Es que no me dieron la oportunidad para decirlo…eyy… ustedes no me han contado de quien gustan!

_Uiaaaaaa que hacemos ahora? Aii que le digo a Harry! Le digo que me gusta? Mmm no… porque igual perdería su amistad… ya que él ama a Ginny… y… aaa q haré? Va… que haremos…?_

Harry: Vamos, vamos… hablen!

_Nadie contestaba su pregunta…_

Harry: Vamos es la primera cosa que me ocultan!

Ron: Bueno… a mí me gusta… Hermione…

Harry: apa! Y a ti, Hermi?

_Aii dios que había inventado mi amigo! Que lío! Bueno…ya fue…_

Hermione: mmm… a mi también me gusta Ron…:S

Harry: Se ha formado una pareja! Vieron que era verdad lo que yo decía! Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja!... bueno… los dejo solitos... jajaja disfruten el momento… ya que los dos saben lo que querían saber…

_Harry atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda…_

Hermione: Cómo safamos! No sabes lo nerviosa que estaba!

Ron: jajaja yo también…ven sentémonos en los sillones a tranquilizarnos…

Hermione: Bien…tenemos dos problemas…

Ron: Cuáles?

Hermione: Ron! Piensa un poco!

Ron: No se me ocurren!

Hermione: Realmente eres despistado como tus hermanos dicen ehhh! Escucha…primero… has dicho que gustas de mí así que te tienes que sacar esa modalidad de gay… sí?

Ron: Oh! Hermi! No me pidas algo así!

Hermione: Esfuérzate un poco más!...Luego… ahora tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos novios…y de Harry… bien nos podemos ir olvidando porque está muy enamorado de Ginny…

Ron: Cómo puedes olvidarlo tan fácil?

Hermione: Ron! Es una forma de decir! Sé que no será fácil… pero debemos olvidarnos de él!

Ron: Ajá…mmmm

Hermione: Qué propones…?

Ron: Que seamos novios en la realidad…no servirá de mucho… pero puede ser que nos ayude a olvidarlo…

Hermione: Pero Ron! Tu no eres gay ¿?

Ron: Sí… y me la banco… pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, recuérdalo…

Hermione: Oye, acepto la propuesta…

_Nos quedamos mirando el fuego… nadie decía nada…_

_Pensaba…yo novia de Ron? Dejando de lado a Harry… Ron también tenía sus encantos…a pesar de ser despistado… es muy gracioso…no tiene un mal físico… también el Quidditch lo ha ayudado mucho en eso… al igual que a Harry…Sus ojos azules… aii no… no me digan que me estoy enamorando de Ron…tan rápido puedo olvidar a Harry? No puede ser… el corazón y el cerebro nunca trabajan juntos! **(n/a: hablando de amor no trabajan juntos)**_

Ron: _(pensando para sí mismo) Aii sí por fín lo he conseguido! Estoy con Hermione! Tanto tiempo actuando como gay para lograr acercarme a ella y lo he conseguido! Hermione te amo! En la fiesta sabrás toda la verdad que ahora no me animo a revelarte! Presiento que has olvidado a Harry ya…pero juro que te enamoraré y que seremos muy felices juntos... qué estarás pensando! Habla mi Hermione! Habla!_

_Yo enamorada de Ron! Por qué me pasa esto? Como puede ser de que me haya olvidado tan rápido de Harry? Tanto tiempo lo quise… y ahora de un segundo para el otro mis pensamientos cambian?_

_Ron: (pensando) Está pensando… habrá olvidado a Harry? Mmm… no se… pero parece… va… no parece enamorada de él… sino le hubiera costado un poco más aceptar ser mi novia… aii Hermione… como te daría un beso ahora! Como te quiero!_

_Lo se… Lo se…estás nerviosa…lo se porque siempre cuando lo estás muerdes tu labio inferior…te estarás enamorando de mí?_

_De pronto escuchamos la voz de Harry diciendo la contraseña para entrar a la sala común…_

Ron: Rápido Hermione ven!

Hermione: Para?

Ron: Así piensa que pasó algo… siéntate a mi lado…

Hermione: OK…

_Llega Harry…_

Harry: Hola amigos!

Hermione: Hola Harry…

Harry: Qué hacían? )

Ron: mmm nada…estábamos un rato juntitos jaja ;)

Harry: Sí! Ya veo… pasó algo? P

Hermione: Metido!

Ron: jajaja hablamos y aclaramos algunas cosas… no Hermi?

Hermione: ajá…

Harry: Me alegro… les tengo que contar algo…

Hermione: Pues que esperas…

Harry: Con tu permiso, Ron… le pedí a Ginny que sea mi pareja para la fiesta…

Ron: Y que dijo?

Harry: Qué si… que le encantaría…

Ron: Mirala… já… mi hermana ya tiene novio…y es mi mejor amigo…cuídala ehh…sino te mato…

Harry: No te preocupes…P ocúpate de Hermi P que la pasen bien…

_Harry subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones…_

_Pasaron los días y con Ron nos tomamos en serio lo de ser novios… pasábamos todo el día juntos… y solos… ya que Harry le dedicaba su vida a Ginny…_

_Yo… rápida e increíblemente me fui olvidando de Harry… y me enamoré de Ron…realmente conocí un lado de él que no conocía… pero todavía no había besos… y parecía que muy pronto sucederían…_

…**---------------------------------------…**

**Holas de nuevo! **

**La historia ha dado un vuelco! Hermione se enamora de Ron… y esté está loco de contento… **

**Bueno… besos… nos vemos en el próximo cap…**

_**Gracias por los reviews! Sigan mandando igual!**_

_**BYE… SM-POTTER**_


	4. Inconvenientes de parejas

**Holas… perdón por la tardanza… es que estoy preparando una historia de esas largas largas y bueno… me lleva bastante tiempo… aquí está otro cap de Duelo de Divas… Conocerán los sentimientos de la mayoría de los personajes… sin más que decir… los dejo…**

.--------------

_Pasaron los días y con Ron nos tomamos en serio lo de ser novios… pasábamos todo el día juntos… y solos… ya que Harry le dedicaba su vida a Ginny…_

_Yo… rápida e increíblemente me fui olvidando de Harry… y me enamoré de Ron…realmente conocí un lado de él que no conocía… pero todavía no había besos… y parecía que muy pronto sucederían…_

.--------------

Cap 4 Inconvenientes de parejas

_Pensamientos de Hermione: Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común pensando en los cambios que se habían producido estos últimos días…hipnotizada por las llamas, recordaba algunas imágenes de momentos que nunca pensé que iban a ocurrir…quién diría que de un día para el otro nosotros confesáramos nuestros sentimientos, Harry enamorado de Ginny… y Ron y yo…quién se lo hubiera imaginado; y más sabiendo que fue para olvidarnos de Harry…Ron había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía esa manía de gay, parecía realmente un hombre, había dejado sus gestos manuales y esa particularidad de voz utilizada anteriormente por él._

_Pensamientos de Ron: Allí estaba yo, sentado en un escritorio mirándola por detrás, pienso que ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Me sentía culpable aunque no se si realmente lo era, Fred y George se habían pasado todo el verano tratando de incorporarme modales de gay, ya que ellos me dijeron que los que son más amigos de las mujeres; a parte que entre ellas mismas eran los gays… al principio desaprobé totalmente la idea…pero cuando uno está enamorado no piensa, solo actúa…y acepté… todo por estar cerca de ella, acompañarla a todos lados…cuidarla. Hasta que me enteré que a ella le gustaba Harry. Qué podía hacer? Bien lo sabía, por algo era gay no?... decirle a Hermione que me gustaba Harry y realizar una competencia que terminó en algo peor… obviamente, si esta hubiera finalizado con un ganador, sería ella, ya que Harry nunca hubiera querido salir conmigo jaja. Ella se había esmerado en estar más cerca de Harry hasta conquistar su corazón, y esto me lastimaba… no lo soportaba… Afortunadamente el duelo terminó…y la única ganadora fue mi hermana… que no participaba ¬¬ jaja Notaba que a Hermione no le desagradaba la idea de que Harry estuviera con Gin en vez que con ella…por lo menos eso era lo que demostraba…No se como, pero ocurrió… junté fuerzas y le propuse a Hermione que fuera mi novia… tan solo un tiempo para que nos acostumbráramos a ver a Harry con Ginny y nosotros tener a alguien con quien ocuparnos frente a tal ocasión. Me alegré al ver a ella sonreír y aceptar mi propuesta…_

_Pensamientos de Hermione: Si tan solo Ron supiera lo que ha producido en mí, me ha hecho cambiar de opinión… y yo que estaba totalmente enamorada y entregada a Harry, pero él no se había dado cuenta… Me enamoré de Ron? Realmente es así? Pero cómo lo consiguió?... dios! Me gusta uno de mis mejores amigos y para colmo es gay… jaja… lo se… intenta ocultarlo… aunque ya no lo parece… se lo ve más motivado como un hombre, y pone voluntad en olvidarse de Harry y encargarse solo de mi… pero por qué me había propuesto ser novios DE VERDAD? _

_Pensamientos de Ron: Realmente disfrutaba su compañía todos estos días, es una muy buena amiga… y aparte es tan linda que no puedo evitar tildarme mirándola… por favor Hermi, enamórate de mí! Sabes que a mi lado serás feliz…_

_Pensamientos de Hermione: No es tan mala la idea de ser su novia… ya que… bueno… Ron me gusta…y bueno… hay que intentarlo… Ya que debo olvidarme totalmente de Harry, es un caso perdido. Iré a buscar a Ron… qué estará haciendo?_

_Pensamientos de Ron: En qué estará pensando…? Uh! No! Va a voltear… debo salir de aquí…_

_Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ron tratando de huir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda…_

Hermione: Ron! Aquí estas! Qué hacías?

Ron: mmm… nada… acabo de bajar de los dormitorios…

Hermione: Pero si yo estaba mirando para allá y no te vi bajar!

Ron: bueno está bien… vengo de la biblioteca…

Hermione: Qué hacías tú en la biblioteca?

Ron: emmm no se! Jaja

Hermione: Hay mi querido no sabes ni donde estás parado! _(acercándose a Ron)_

Ron: Ouch! Hermi… eres tú la que no sabes donde estás parada… me estás pisando un pie…

Hermione: Oh! Perdón Ron! No sabía… _(Ruborizándose) _No me di cuenta…

Ron: Está bien,… no hay problema…_ (Acariciando el cabello de su amiga)_

Hermione: Ron… quiero decirte algo…

Ron: Shh…no digas nada… demuéstramelo… _(Acercando su boca a la de Hermione)_

Hermione: _no sabía que era valiente para estas cosas…_ Ron…te quiero…_ (Susurró)_

_Y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse… Ginny Weasley entró a la sala común desincronizando a los enamorados… Rápidamente Ron y Hermione se separaron y fingieron que estaban hablando algo sobre Quidditch…_

Hermione: Ron… cuando tienes práctica de Quidditch?

Ron: Mañana por la tarde… por?

Hermione: Ah… porque me gustaría que me acompañaras a buscar información en algún libro sobre la poción esa que explicó Snape hoy… o.o

Ron: Hermi… hoy no tuvimos Pociones ¬¬

Hermione: Ron! Sígueme la corriente! Hola, Gin! Como estás?

Ginny: Todo bien, chicos! Ustedes?

Ron: También… un poco ocupados con la tarea… tu sabes… _(Guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que le respondió con una sonrisa)_

Ginny: Una tarea oral? Oh! Está bien… continúen no los molestaré…aaah! Una cosa más!

Hermione: Qué ocurre?

Ginny: Han visto a Harry?

Ron: No ni idea…si lo ves por casualidad… luego de que terminen lo que tú quieras hacer con él…dile que nos busque en el lago que le tenemos que decir algo…a y ven tú también…

Hermione: Dónde?...

_Ron la miró con cara de "luego te explico…"_

Hermione: Ah! Cierto para buscar esas malditas flores que pidió Snape…

Ginny: Está bien… se lo diré, iremos no te preocupes… oye… buena suerte con ese trabajo…y más siendo de Pociones…chau! Nos vemos luego…

_Ginny se retira…_

_Sin olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos Ron se dedicó a susurrarle en el oído a Hermione sobre lo que tenía planeado que harían juntos en las orillas del lago…_

Ron: Hermi… me acompañas a pasar el resto del día frente al lago?

Hermione: Y ya que le has dicho a Gin que nos busquen allí no me queda otra que aceptar no?

Ron: Ajá…

Hermione: De todos modos hubiera dicho que sí… necesito distraerme…

_Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano haciendo que ella se ruborizara y quedara del color del cabello de él… lentamente charlando de un tema distinto al de su relación se fueron caminando hacia la orilla del lago… Allí se sentaron en el césped bajo un árbol deleitando sus ojos frente a la hermosura de las aguas el lago…_

_Para romper el silencio incómodo…_

Ron: Lindo paisaje no?

Hermione: Sí… realmente hermoso…

_Ron lentamente se fue acercando a Hermione, la abrazó y la besó en el cachete…_

Ron: Realmente agradezco que estés aquí conmigo…

Hermione: Dudaste de que no fuera a aceptar de venir?

Ron: Sí…

Hermione: Ron… eres uno de mis mejores amigos… _(Luego de que Hermione pronunció la palabra "AMIGOS" a ambos se les retorció el estómago, si… eran mejores amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo… pederían todos esos años de amistad por un ligero romance?) _Sabes que te quiero demasiado, Ron… siempre estaré contigo…

Ron: Yo también te am...te quiero Hermi…

_Aquella leve confusión hizo que la castaña se ponga a pensar… llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella… pero dudaba…no se quería arriesgar…_

_Se abrazaron más fuerte… Ron quedó por delante de ella… luego que se separaron, y a muy poca distancia se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos mientras él la guiaba a acostarse en el suelo…_

_Pensamientos de Hermione: Sí… ya no tengo dudas… Ron está enamorado de mí… aii yo también! Lo voy a besar! Qué bellos ojos! Nunca me había fijado en ellos… son hermosos… Te amo, Ron! Te amo!_

_Pensamientos de Ron: Sí! Al fin voy a besarte, Hermi! Tanto tiempo esperando esté momento… tu rostro, tus ojos cafés, tu boca… me enloquece…_

_Sus labios se acercaban, iban a lograrlo, iban a poder mostrar sus sentimientos de la manera más dulce…_

Ginny: Hermanito! _(Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que les resultaba bastante conocida) _Ron! Ron! Aquí estas! Te buscamos por toda la orilla! _(Venían acercándose Harry y Ginny)_

Harry: Oupss… perdónanos… vaya que la estaban pasando bien no?

Ron: Cómo digas… _vaya! Ya es la segunda vez que me interrumpen cuando intento besarla malditos! Dios! No sabía que íbamos a hacer esto, sino no les hubiera pedido que vinieran!_

Ginny: No te quitamos más tiempo, Ron… para qué querías que viniéramos?

Ron: Era para que me digas hermanita querida, en que andas con Harry:P xD

_De pronto Ginny tomó a Harry de la barbilla y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios que duró unos cuantos segundos…_

_Hermione cayó en un pozo oscuro y frío… ahora ella se veía apretando fuertemente la mano de Ron… ese apretón significaba que no estaba bien… seguramente aquel beso provocado por Ginny había hecho que la herida cerrada que tenía en su corazón se abriera y sangrara…_

_Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos… notaba perfectamente que ella estaba a punto de llorar… es mas… temblaba…_

_Finalizado el beso… Ginny miró a Ron desafiante mientras que Harry lo miraba con cara de "fue ella a mi no me mires"…_

Ginny: Te quedó claro, Hermanito?

_Luego de esta frase, Ginny y Harry se retiraron al castillo… mientras la triste Hermione se derrumbaba en brazos de Ron, destrozada…_

.--------------

**Holas de nuevo! Bueno… el final es un poco triste! Pobre Hermi!**

**Lo se… lo se… soy muy mala… no tienen que repetirlo…**

**Ya conocen los verdaderos sentimientos de casi todos… solo que la única confundida es Hermi…**

**Veremos como se resuelve esto en el próximo cap… nos vemos… SM-POTTER**


	5. Volviendo a la realidad

**Holas… jaja como no tengo nada para decir… los dejo con el cap! Besos…**

.------------------------_-----_

_De pronto Ginny tomó a Harry de la barbilla y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios que duró unos cuantos segundos…_

_Hermione cayó en un pozo oscuro y frío… ahora ella se veía apretando fuertemente la mano de Ron… ese apretón significaba que no estaba bien… seguramente aquel beso provocado por Ginny había hecho que la herida cerrada que tenía en su corazón se abriera y sangrara…_

_Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos… notaba perfectamente que ella estaba a punto de llorar… es mas… temblaba…_

_Finalizado el beso… Ginny miró a Ron desafiante mientras que Harry lo miraba con cara de "fue ella a mi no me mires"…_

Ginny: Te quedó claro, Hermanito?

_Luego de esta frase, Ginny y Harry se retiraron al castillo… mientras la triste Hermione se derrumbaba en brazos de Ron, destrozada…_

.------------------------_-----_

**_Cap 5 Volviendo a la realidad_**

_Es imposible describir el dolor que sentía Hermione…El dolor de ver a Ginny besando a Harry, a pensar de que ella estaba convencida de que lo había olvidado, rápidamente volvió a su memoria… Hermione estaba sufriendo… estaba confundida… muy confundida…_

_Pensamientos de Ron: Ginny Weasley! Voy a matarte! No solo por hacer sufrir a Hermi sino por besar tan descaradamente a mi amigo…! _

_Hermione decaía, derramaba lágrimas como cataratas mientras se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Ron que la hacían sentir un poco mejor…_

Hermione: No puede ser, no puede ser! Yo ya te había olvidado Harry Potter! _(Sollozaba desconsolada)_

Ron: Te entiendo… te entiendo, Hermi! Pero piensa que no fue a propósito… sabes que ninguno de los dos sabe que te gustaba Harry…

Hermione: Lo se! Lo se…!

Ron: Tranquila… tranquila… ya va a pasar… piensa… Harry es feliz así…

Hermione: Lo se, Ron! No me importa que se besen cuantas veces ellos quieran… lo que me dolió fue de la forma que lo hizo… y más cuando veo la tierna cara de Harry besando a alguien, que importa quien… con sus ojos cerrados… y…

Ron: Hermi… para… te haces más daño pensando eso…

Hermione: Por favor, Ron… no te vallas de mi lado… te necesito más que nunca en la vida… ayúdame a afrontar esta situación!

Ron: Nunca me iré de tu lado, Hermi, no tengas dudas… se que estás sensible… pero juré ayudarte en esto…

Hermione: Te quiero amigo…

Ron: Yo también… más de lo que piensas…

_Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver aquel rostro que quería revelarle algo…_

Ron: No quiero problemas, sabes… no quiero que tengas otro motivo por el cual renegar… por el cual desees nunca haberlo sabido… pero creo que es necesario que debas saberlo…

Hermione: Ron, qué pasa?

Ron: Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, Hermione? La cantidad de veces que intento besarte y no puedo porque algo ocurre? Te amo, Hermione… debía decírtelo… ahora mi conciencia está limpia… y eso me alivia porque de ahora en adelante no habrá ninguna vocecilla en mi cabeza diciéndome "eres un miedoso, como no te atreves?"

Hermione: No se que decir…

_Minutos de silencio incómodo…_

_Hermione estaba llena de sentimientos… pero sabía ella que solo significaba amistad incondicional para Harry… así que llena de furia puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ron y lo besó…_

_Varias descargas eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo de Ron durante ese momento… ya que no se lo esperaba… _

Ron: Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione: No lo sé… solo lo necesité… lo vi como una solución… Ron, esto no puede ser así… es cierto, debo olvidarme de una vez de Harry, el ya no puede ser parte de mí… en cambio tú si… porque te lo mereces… eres el amigo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener… tienes la paciencia necesaria para soportar cualquier cosa…

Ron: No te preocupes por mí, Hermi… tu tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta… te ayudaré a comprender lo que dice…no te obligaré a estar conmigo si no quieres…

Hermione: Ron, mejor debo irme… si? Esta noche es la fiesta y quiero darme un largo baño para pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy si?

Ron: Si…

Hermione: Adiós…

Ron: Hermi…

Hermione: Sí?

Ron: Serías mi pareja para hoy a la noche:D

Hermione: Por su puesto que sí… con mucho gusto…

_Hermione se alejó del lago, entró en el castillo y sin mirar corría por los corredores del colegio… lloraba…_

_De pronto sintió que alguien la chocaba…_

Hermione: Perdóname, no miré por donde caminaba…

_Levanto la vista y era a quien menos quería ver… unos ojos verdes esmeralda la miraban impresionado ante tal estado… ella sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento… no deseaba estar allí…_

Harry: Hermione, qué te ocurre? Por qué lloras?

Hermione: Nada… no importa… si me permites… quiero llegar lo antes posible a…

Harry: Hermi! Cuéntame… por favor… para algo son los amigos no?

_Amigos… nuevamente esa palabra que tanto la hacía sufrir…_

Hermione: No quiero hablar contigo, Harry Potter!

_Luego de esto Hermione se hizo a un lado y logró llegar a su destino… subió las escaleras de los dormitorios… cerró la puerta del suyo y se apoyó sobre esta con sus brazos extendidos a los costados en señal de alivio, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien…_

_Estaba más tranquila… tiempo después… a lo lejos escucha murmullos…_

Parvati: Hermione!

Lavender: Hermi! Picarona! Te vimos con Ron!

Hermione: En serio? Qué alegría!..._(deprimida)_

Parvati: Vamos cuenta! Que tal besa?

Hermione: No estoy de ánimo para hablar de esto chicas…

Lavender: Vamos… tan solo un bien o un mal!

Hermione: Besa bien, contentas?

Parvati: Sí! Y muy! Por eso,…

Lavender: Hemos decidido ayudarte…

Hermione: (_Oh… no..!_) Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda…

Parvati: Pues si que la necesitas, amiga…

Lavender: Queremos que estés hermosa para que deslumbres con tu belleza a Ron!

Hermione: No… chicas… mejor hoy no…

Parvati: Vamos! No seas aguafiestas!

Hermione: No lo soy!

Lavender: Dale, una vez que queremos ayudarte…

Hermione: Siempre quieren ayudarme ¬¬

Parvati: Si… dale… por favor acepta!

Hermione: **NOO! NO LO HAN ENTENDIDO? NO QUIERO SU AYUDA! **_(ya harta)_

Lavender: Está bien… pero no es motivo para que te enojes de esa forma con nosotras no?

Hermione: Sí lo es… ¬¬

Parvati: Veo que has aceptado que te ayudemos… ve a bañarte y luego hablamos de ropa y maquillaje, quieres?

Hermione: No… no quiero… _(burlándose) _a parte soy yo la que controla mi vida… no ustedes…

Lavender: Sí, Parv. Creo que nos está rogando que la ayudemos…

_Hermione cansada… sin ganas de discutir fue a bañarse tal como sus compañeras de habitación le habían ordenado…_

_Durante ese tiempo de paz… pensó… reflexionó…_

_Al rato, salió del baño y sus amigas la estaban esperando fuera…_

Lavender: Hermi… hemos decidido por ti… se que te gustará… queremos que te pongas esto… _(Dijo mientras señalaba hacia una cama)_

_Hermione abrió los ojos cansada pensando en alguna excusa por la que rechazaría la ropa que sus amigas habían elegido… pero cuando vio aquel hermoso vestido verde esmeralda sus ojos brillaron y soltó una sonrisa… Hacía tanto que no sonreía que le parecía anormal… _

_Se acercó al vestido delicadamente decorado con brillos…_

Hermione: Chicas, me encanta…

_La castaña soltó unas lágrimas…_

Lavender: Me alegra que te guste…

Parvati: _(dándose cuenta de que su amiga no estaba bien) _Por qué lloras? No te ha gustado realmente no?

Hermione: No chicas… es otra cosa… ¡el vestido me encanta, lo usaré en la fiesta obviamente!

_Y mientras sus amigas sonreían… ella derramaba otro par de lágrimas… por qué lo haría? Pues porque más… algo le había recordado a Harry… algo como el color del vestido… era igual que el color de ojos de su amigo… amigo…Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esa estúpida idea, Harry ya no debía perturbar nunca más su cabeza…_

Lavender: Y pensamos que este sería el maquillaje adecuado con los colores del vestido…

_Hermione miraba todo lo que sus amigas le ofrecían maravillada… realmente iba a ir hermosa a la fiesta de Ravenclaw. Ayudándose entre ellas, las tres fueron alistándose para el comienzo de la fiesta. _

_.---------------------------_

**Holas de nuevo… les gusto? Bueno… hoy tengo un día de muda… no tengo nada para decir…así que hasta el próximo cap…**

**PD: Me olvidaba… pobre hermi! Bua bua! _(Sonido de llanto_****bueno… tarde o temprano se resolverá todo no? Esperemos que bien ¬¬ bye bye… sm-potter**


	6. La fiesta de Ravenclaw parte 1

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza…**

**Bueno… aquí esta la parte 1 de la fiesta… qué pasará? Los dejo con el cap…**

_.---------------------------_

_Hermione miraba todo lo que sus amigas le ofrecían maravillada… realmente iba a ir hermosa a la fiesta de Ravenclaw. Ayudándose entre ellas, las tres fueron alistándose para el comienzo de la fiesta. _

_.---------------------------_

**_Cap 6: La fiesta de Ravenclaw (parte 1)_**

_Hermione se colocó el hermoso vestido **verde esmeralda** y luego sus amigas la maquillaron con luz en sus párpados, le delinearon los ojos y le pintaron los labios rosa claro. Una vez, las tres listas, bajaron a la sala común. La castaña estaba muy nerviosa, ya que tenía que mostrarse tan elegante frente a sus amigos. Iban bajando las escaleras y todas las miradas de los alumnos que estaban en la sala común se dirigieron a la figura de Hermione, por poco Parvati y Lavender pasaban por desapercibidas._

_Tres personas adornaban el rincón más iluminado en la Sala, Harry, Ginny y Ron. Hermione los divisó y por unos segundos su corazón se heló. Harry besaba a Ginny de una forma muy apasionada, como si ella fuera su aire. Ron los miraba incrédulos mientras se acercaba a Hermione que estaba a punto de caerse._

-Hermi! Que bella estás!-_le anunció el pelirrojo._

-Gra-gracias, Ron-_respondió ella sin quitarle la vista a cierta parejita._

-Hermi…no los veas más…

-No puedo evitarlo…perdóname…

-Ven conmigo…

_Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó fuera de la Sala Común. Ella estaba perdida nuevamente en su mundo, solo iba escuchando la voz de Ron que la guiaba. Se sentaron en un rincón a conversar._

-Ron, soy una estúpida…

-No, no lo eres…estás enamorada… solo eso…

-Yo tendría que estar contigo y dejar de pensar en Harry… se que te molesta…

-Hermione…esto es difícil, lo se… pero no te obligaré a estar conmigo… ya lo sabes, yo solo te quiero ayudar a comprender. También te entiendo, mi hermana es una descarada! No le interesa cuantas personas están en el mismo ambiente en el cual ella está con algún chico!_-decía muy enojado._

-Ron! Ron! Para…-_tranquilizándolo-_ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me sienta mal, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que significa Harry para mí, así que no tiene cargos…Ron, esta noche, me olvidaré de Harry, lo prometo.

_Ron suspiró al pensar lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer. Obviamente, uno no olvida de una noche para la otra y más teniéndolo cerca. Ella se había rendido tan pronto a olvidar que no pensaba lo que hacía. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos._

-No creo que puedas…

-Qué ánimo me das… ¬¬

-jajaja_-rieron ambos, hace mucho que no lo hacían._

-Bien…_-dijo el pelirrojo-_vallamos a la fiesta que ya debe haber comenzado…

_Se levantaron y se fueron caminando para el Gran Comedor donde se realizaría la fiesta. Durante el trayecto hacia el destino, nadie pronunció ni una palabra. Las puertas se abrieron y dieron lugar a un sitio iluminado con luces de colores, a pesar de esto, se veía muy oscuro como para distinguir alguna persona. También se observaba una multitud en el centro de la pista de baile, bailando descontroladamente una de aquellas canciones que estaban de moda en ese momento. Ron y Hermione, tomados de la mano para no perderse, atravesaban la pista de baile. En el medio del camino, la castaña sintió una mano en su cola. (n/a: jajaja )_

_Ni aquí se comportan ehh!´-pensó._

_Ante aquel movimiento volteó para ver quién había sido, y al mismo tiempo el que lo había hecho._

_-_Lo siento, Hermione…emmm, estaba bailando tu entiendes…-_dijo Harry mientras esperaba un "te perdono" de su amiga. Hermione se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que era justamente él, mas se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del morocho que la miraba con esos ojos que la derretían._

-Ok… ok… no te preocupes_-fue todo lo que Hermione pudo responder. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, su mano se había soltado de la de Ron…lo había perdido…_-Harry…viste a Ron por aquí?-

_Nadie respondió, Harry no estaba allí. La castaña intentó ubicarlo, y fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Harry, en la otra punta del salón aprisionaba a Ginny con sus brazos y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Hermione comenzó a marearse, estaba perdida, no distinguía nada, ni nadie ya que unas lágrimas en sus ojos no se lo permitían. De pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo, y la arrastró fuera de la pista, a un lado donde ya no había tanto barullo de música, donde se podía conversar. Hermione retiró sus manos de su rostro y vio que Ron estaba a su lado abrazándola._

-Dios mío, Hermione… te juro que nunca te vi sufrir tanto-

_Hermione mordió su labio inferior, como de costumbre, pero esta vez tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Ron notó tal detalle, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, e intentó quitar la sangre de los labios de su amiga, que gemía del dolor. Ella retiró la mano del pelirrojo, se acercó a él y lo besó. Él la correspondió demostrándole todo su cariño, pero la realidad volvió a su cabeza y la detuvo._

-Por qué me detuviste?_-preguntó la castaña._

-No, Hermione, se que no me amas como yo a ti, te he dicho varias veces que no te obligaré a estar conmigo si no quieres y no lo haré, y como soy tu amigo te ayudaré con el tema HARRY… pero no busques besarme como una solución porque lo único que haces es ilusionarme y vengarte de Harry sin que él se de cuenta.

_Hermione asimiló todos estos conceptos y clara y cortésmente respondió:_

-Tienes razón, Ron. Solo que no hay forma de que Harry, bueno… piense unos minutos en mí….

-Harry te quiere, y mucho…eres su mejor amiga. Bueno..., yo lo era antes, al comienzo del año… pero me quitaste el papel al instante._-dijo Ron intentándole poner un poco de humor a la situación…_

-jajajajaja-_Hermione reía sin parar-_Ron… tú nunca fuiste gay…solo lo hiciste para acercarte a mi, verdad?

-Sí, y lo logré.

_Cuando Hermione se calló al fin, ambos se pusieron serios_ _y Ron sin evitarlo la besó. En eso, Harry arribó a la zona donde estaban sus amigos y se quedó perplejo observando aquel beso tan perfecto en cual cada uno necesitaba del otro para vivir. A Harry se le borró la sonrisa de rostro; comenzó a temblar. Hermione mientras seguía besando a Ron, abrió los ojos porque presintió la presencia de que alguien los observaba. Lo único que distinguió fue un morocho que se alejaba cabizbajo, luego este se apoyaba en una pared y se deslizaba hacia el suelo. En ese momento, Hermione terminó el beso sin pensarlo._

-Hermione qué ocurre?_-preguntó Ron._

_Nadie respondió, la castaña se salía lentamente de entre los brazos de su amigo y se alejaba. Hermione caminaba derecho hacia una pared donde estaba Harry apoyado (sentado). Ella lo miraba muy atentamente, igualmente estaba llorando. Harry la había visto besándose con Ron, y era lo que menos ella quería. Entonces, observó detenidamente, el ojiverde estaba llorando. Esto hizo que a Hermione se le partiera el corazón; él estaba sufriendo por algún motivo. Se acercó, y se sentó frente a él. Desde lo lejos, Ron observaba la escena y pensaba como Hermione se le iba de sus brazos…así de fácil. Harry no había notado la presencia de la castaña._

-Harry, te vi…_-Hermione le susurró al oído, el sorprendido la miró con aquellos ojos hermosos, ella un poco nerviosa continuó-_te vi llorar mientras nadie te miraba, escondías esas lágrimas que ahora recorren tus mejillas.

_Harry no sabía que decir._

-Qué te ocurre? Dónde está Ginny?_-continuó la castaña._

-Dejé que ella bailara con Neville, mientras yo daba una vuelta_-dijo Harry mientras anulaba la respuesta a la primera pregunta._

-Yo si fuera tú… no la dejaría con otro…-

-Eso ya no me interesa…

-Por?

-emm no se…Hermione… por qué tantas preguntas…? Hace un rato no me querías ni hablar…

-Porque te ví mal… y como soy tu amiga… _amiga_…decidí ayudarte. Pero si te molesta me retiro…_-Hermione se levantó pero Harry tiró de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse. Esto provocó que Hermione resbalara por sus tacos y cayera sobre Harry._

-Perdóname-_dijo Hermione quitándose de arriba de Harry._

_-_No, Hermi… perdóname a mí… yo te tiré…:S

_Silencio incómodo **(n/a: entre ellos obvio no? Porque si están en una fiesta…la música a todo volumen… no hay mucho silencio que digamos no?)**_

_.---------------------------_

_**Y? que les parece la fiesta hasta el momento..?**_

_**Reviews plis..! ya saben…**_

_**Nos vemos en el prox.cap. Prometo no tardar tanto! SM-POTTER**_


	7. La fiesta de Ravenclaw parte 2

_**Holas! Aquí hay un nuevo cap! Grax por todos los reviews! Tomaré este cap para responder…**_

_**Neishon: Grax por seguir cap a cap la historia! Sabes… como dices todo puede pasar… todavía no tengo un final para la historia… así que seguiré escribiendo y enredando todo hasta que se me acaben las ideas jeje…bueno! Gracias de vuelta! Saludos…**_

**_Rosely: No! No era una pesadilla! Era la cruda y maldita realidad… pero todo está cambiando! Como le digo a todo el mundo… todo puede pasar…recuerden…es un fanfiction! Gracias por tus reviews…_**

_**Karlia-Karlila: Como tu dices… extraño… loco, todo puede pasar…nada que decir… Gracias por el review…**_

**_Hibari-chaan: Aunque no te gusten los Harry/Hermione es bueno a veces salir de tu pareja preferida y leer alguna otra… muchas veces lo he hecho…bueno…vamos a ver que pasa con Harry no? Y obviamente…con Hermione y Ron también-… sigue leyendo… gracias por el review._**

_**Aracne: Así es… jaja… Ron no es gay… solo lo simuló para acercarse a Hermi…me gustó la idea :p Sigue leyendo! Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Hermione-Friend: Me gusta que me digan que cada vez se pone mejor! Me da aliento para seguir adelante sabiendo que les gusta! Sigue leyendo…Grax por el review!**_

_**A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON REVIEWS: Gracias por leer igual!**_

_.---------------------------_

-emm no se…Hermione… por qué tantas preguntas…? Hace un rato no me querías ni hablar…

-Porque te ví mal… y como soy tu amiga… _amiga_…decidí ayudarte. Pero si te molesta me retiro…_-Hermione se levantó pero Harry tiró de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse. Esto provocó que Hermione resbalara por sus tacos y cayera sobre Harry._

-Perdóname-_dijo Hermione quitándose de arriba de Harry._

_-_No, Hermi… perdóname a mí… yo te tiré…:S

_Silencio incómodo **(n/a: entre ellos obvio no? Porque si están en una fiesta…la música a todo volumen… no hay mucho silencio que digamos no?)**_

_.---------------------------_

**Cap 7 La fiesta de Ravenclaw (parte 2)**

-Mejor me voy con Ginny- _dijo Harry para romper el silencio_

-Y yo con Ron- _continuó Hermione, la palabra "Ron" había provocado que Harry se estremeciera._

_Se levantó cada uno por su cuenta y buscaron a su pareja de baile…_

_Hermione fue en busca de Ron, éste la miraba atónito. _

-Qué paso?-_le preguntó el pelirrojo._

-Luego te cuento…

-Por?

-Porque ahora quiero bailar contigo-_le respondió la castaña mientras le hacía una seña para escuchara el comienzo de una canción._

_.---------------------------_

_Harry fue a buscar a Ginny, pero al verla recibió otro shock, su pareja estaba besando a Neville "descaradamente", como Ron la había descrito varias veces. Ginny se dio cuenta y corrió hacia Harry, lo obligó a sentarse en una silla y a tomar un poco de "**agua**" para relajarse. _

_El morocho se levantó bruscamente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio el mejor beso de su vida._

_Una castaña que empujaba a Ron hacia la pista de baile, divisó el espectáculo que Harry y Ginny estaban haciendo. Comenzó a temblar. Ron la contuvo en sus brazos haciendo que ella se tranquilizara._

_La pelirroja paró el beso y se alejó de Harry. A lo lejos, reconoció a Hermione y a Ron, se separó de Harry y corrió tras ellos. Harry la seguía.-_

-Chicos! Chicos! Ayuda! Tengo miedo!-_gritaba Ginny._

-Qué ocurre, Hermanita, Harry te hizo algo?

-No! Yo se lo hice a Harry!

-Queeeeeeeé?_-saltó Hermione._

-Es que… tuve tentación de besar a Neville… lo hice y Harry nos vio… y es como que quedó en un estado de shock y… y…

-Qué le hiciste?-_preguntó Hermione amenazando a su amiga con la varita._

-Tranquila, Hermi-_decía Ron-_qué le hiciste a Harry?

-En mi bolsillo tenía una poción para olvidar segundos atrás mezclada con cerveza de mantequilla… para que pasara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada… y se la di recién… pero parece que no salió bien… :S

-Hola chicos! Upa! Que linda chica veo!-_dijo Harry mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione._

_Harry abrazó a Hermione y la apoyó contra la pared y empezó a acariciarla. Ron vio como Ginny miraba lo que el morocho hacía, la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a otro lado donde ella no pudiera ver lo que pasara._

-Ron! Suéltame! No ves lo que está pasando?

-Si… si lo veo…-_dijo mientras veía una seña que le hacía Hermione para que los dejara solos.-_emm sabes que?

-qué?

-ya conozco esa poción… Fred y George me la han enseñado y me han dicho que eso que acaba de pasar entre Harry y Hermione no hay que interrumpirlo porque sino Harry puede enloquecer-_dijo Ron inventando una excusa para que su hermana lo acompañara y dejara solos a Harry y Hermione. Ginny finalmente creyó lo que su hermano le decía, ya que se creía culpable de lo que había hecho._

_Hermione no sabía que hacer, su corazón iba a estallar. Harry se acercaba a su boca para besarla. La castaña sabía perfectamente que esos no eran los sentimientos de Harry, que lo hacía porque estaba borracho. Pero… ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento, no?_

**_No Hermione, no lo hagas…_-**_decía una voz dentro de su mente._

_Pero…_

_**Hermione… no te ilusiones, está borracho… no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar recuerda…**_

_Pero lo amo tanto!_

_**Pues has lo que quieras…yo digo lo que pienso…**_

_Aii dios me muero! Me caigo aquí mismo! Me está besando! _

_**Wow en serio? Publícalo en el profeta…** _

_Vete no molestes… déjame disfrutar del momento…_

_**Ok… como digas… pero recuerda lo que te dije…**_

_Bien bien… lo recordaré… vamos vete…_

_Era el sueño de Hermione, estaba besando a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Luego que el beso acabó, se miraron a los ojos un largo rato y volvieron a besarse. Hermione bien sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero Harry._

-Hermione, te amo-

_Punto final. No había manera de describir los sentimientos de Hermione. Estaba todo dicho… aunque no se sabía si era verdad, por lo cual no había que fiarse._

_**Hermi… este es el momento en el que le tienes que decir que lo amas con locura…xP**_

_Aii si lo se! Pero igual sigo sin animarme! _

_**Merlín te ha dado una oportunidad… no la desaproveches…**_

_Pero… pero y Ron?_

_**El dijo que te ayudaría a estar con Harry aunque él esté enamorado de vos… el quiere que vos seas feliz :D**_

_Pero lo lastimaría y mucho…_

_**Y?**_

_Y ya no seríamos tan amigos… Oye! Que corazón tienes!_

_**Soy tu subconsciente… no tengo corazón! **_

_Cierto ¬¬_

_**Oye… tendrás a Harry…**_

_Pero... y Ron?_

_**Por Merlín! Qué pasa con Ron!**_

_Se ha portado tan bien conmigo últimamente…_

_**Vete con Harry… hazme el favor…dile que lo amas!**_

_OK… OK… OK…_

-Ha-arry… te amo…

_**Qué romántica eres Hermione…**_

_Semejante que se lo dije me criticas?_

_**Bueno está bien… para la próxima, esmérate un poco más…**_

_No creo que haya próxima…_

_**Suerte en la vida entonces…**_

_Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Unos metros a los costados, dos hermanos los miraban. Ron, sintió que su corazón se partía, Hermione caminaba tan felizmente. El morocho seguía caminando con la castaña, llegaron a Sala Común y se instalaron en el dormitorio de los chicos._

_Harry y Hermione cayeron a la cama donde al poco tiempo quedaron dormidos abrazados._

_Ron, poco antes de que terminara la fiesta, se dirigió a su dormitorio cansado y sin esperanzas de volver a ver a Hermione aquella noche…Casi dormido, cayó a la cama y se durmió al instante._

_A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera que despertó. Se vio rodeada por los brazos de Harry y decidió quedarse un rato más en aquel lugar. Al rato, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a un Ron paralizado con lo que veía sobre la cama de Harry. _

-RON?_-gritó Hermione_

-HERMIONE! HARRY!-_gritó el pelirrojo_

_En eso despertó Harry._

-EYYY! QUE PASA AQUÍ? EHHHH? HERMIONE? RON?

-QUÉ HACEN USTEDES ACOSTADOS EN UNA MISMA CAMA, ABRAZADOS?-_gritó Ron enfadado…_

_.---------------------------_

**Pequeño cap… lo se…Bueno! Si soy mala… se los corto aquí :p jeje **

**Como va? Les gusta?**

**Reviews please! … NoS vEmOs eN eL pRóXiMo CaP! SM-POTTER**


	8. Aclaremos esto ya, ok?

_**Holas! Otro nuevo cap! Estoy intentando hacerlos un poco más largos :p voy a ir de a poco… jeje… bueno… que disfruten la lectura…**_

_**PD: GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_.---------------------------_

_A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera que despertó. Se vio rodeada por los brazos de Harry y decidió quedarse un rato más en aquel lugar. Al rato, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a un Ron paralizado con lo que veía sobre la cama de Harry. _

-RON?_-gritó Hermione_

-HERMIONE! HARRY!-_gritó el pelirrojo_

_En eso despertó Harry._

-EYYY! QUE PASA AQUÍ? EHHHH? HERMIONE? RON?

-QUÉ HACEN USTEDES ACOSTADOS EN UNA MISMA CAMA, ABRAZADOS?-_gritó Ron enfadado…_

_.---------------------------_

**Cap 8: Aclaremos esto ya, ok?**

-Paren, paren… no es necesario gritar! Están todos durmiendo!-_decía la castaña mientras calmaba a sus amigos._

-Qué hago aquí? Porqué Hermione estás acostada en mi cama?-_preguntaba un morocho sorprendido mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza por la resaca._

-Tú me trajiste aquí!-_dijo Hermione tratando de dejar olvidado de que ella se había aprovechado del muchacho._

-Cómo? Yo no te traje aquí! Qué dolor de cabeza!-

-Ayer estabas borracho, te aprovechaste de mi hermana y ella se terminó llendo con Neville…!-_gritó Ron. _

-Primero baja la voz que me retumba todo en la cabeza! Segundo…no tengo amnesia y tercero… recuerdo perfectamente que yo estaba bien lúcido cuando vi a tu hermana besándose con Neville. Así que no fue por mi culpa. Aparte… no hablen más del tema "GINNY" porque no me importa…

-Usaste a mi hermana, estúpido! Te aprovechaste de ella!-_gritó el pelirrojo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo._

_Hermione desesperada intentaba separarlos hasta que lo consiguió._

-Para, Ron! No tienes porqué ponerte así! Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny, pero ella fue la que lo traicionó con Neville! Ella fue la que lo besó! Harry no tiene culpas! No se merece que lo trates así!-_decía Hermione mientras calmaba al pelirrojo._

-Tal cual…-_agregó Harry._

-A claro, claro! Ponte en mi contra, total…

-Ron, no me estoy poniendo en tu contra… estoy tratando de explicarte lo que pasó…

-Te entiendo! Bien bien… lo que pasa es que tú lo apoyas porque estás enamorada de él! Porque no quieres que le pase nada malo, no es así? Dilo… dilo a ver si eres tan valiente.

_Silencio incómodo…_

_Hermione no volteó para ver la cara de Harry, tenía mucha vergüenza… Ron, pensaba si lo que había dicho hubiera sido correcto decirlo en ese momento y Harry… Harry sonreía, no todos los días te enteras de que tu mejor amiga está enamorada de vos y más sabiendo que te parece linda y le has pegado el ojo varias veces…_

_La castaña comenzó a llorar, acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar la cara de sus amigos. Harry y Ron se miraron. El pelirrojo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho._

-Perdóname, Harry… no quiero enojarme contigo… comprendo…Ginny fue la que lo hizo…-

-Me alegro de que entraras en razón, amigo.-

-Dime…no hay vuelta atrás no? No quise decirlo… en serio no quise…

-No…ya no…creo que heriste sus sentimientos…

-Por favor, Harry! Dime que hacer!

-Ve y pídele perdón, luego es mi turno hablar con ella.

-Ok.

-Suerte.

_Harry se tumbó en la cama, sonreía y suspiraba…nadie sabía por qué… pero uno podía imaginarse de que le gustó escuchar que Hermione estaba enamorada de él. _

_Ron, dejó la habitación de los chicos y se fue hacia la de las chicas. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, entonces la abrió lentamente. Divisó una joven recostada en su cama dosel, boca abajo abrazando su almohada, también tenía unos auriculares en sus oídos con el cual no escuchaba nada al tener la música tan alta. El pelirrojo caminó hacia la cama donde la estaba la joven, se sentó en el colchón pero la chica no se había dado cuenta. Ella abrazaba su almohada con fuerza y lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Ron la miraba, no tenía perdón, en un momento se decidió y le tocó la mano. Hermione saltó del susto._

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo-_habló cortantemente la castaña_

-Yo sí… vengo a pedirte perdón, se que lo que hice estuvo mal… muy mal…y realmente me arrepiento…entiéndeme, estaba enojado. Sabes que te amo, y verte con Harry en la cama me… me sacó de lugar… y bueno… actué mal… lo reconozco…

**Perdónalo… no seas dura con él…**

Él me ha lastimado y mucho… no es para perdonarlo! No lo defiendas…! Se supone que tú estás de mi lado!

**Ok ok, cálmate! Ni que fuera una persona…**

Oupps… lo olvidé ¬¬… pero eres MI subconsciente por lo tanto debes estar de MI lado.

**Ok ok como quieras!**

-Lo que hiciste me dolió y mucho… no se si quiera volver a verte otra vez, no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que retírate…

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites, porque hice lo correcto… vine hasta aquí a ofrecerte mis disculpas…te quiero Hermi… no quiero perderte… recuerda… yo estoy aquí.

_El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Hermione seguía llorando en su cama, pensando si tenía que hablar con Harry o no._

**Lo que hiciste con Ron ha sido terrible…**

A sí? Tú que hubieras hecho?

**Emmm… lo mismo…**

Y entonces por qué me decías que lo perdone?

**Supuestamente, mi trabajo es decirte cuál es la mejor opción… pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo haría… aparte… no tengo cuerpo… recuerdas? Solo te hablo a ti…**

Bueno… si… si… como digas…

**Qué piensas hacer con Harry?**

_Ir a su habitación y comerlo a besos…_ No se… debo pensarlo…

**Recuerda que escucho los pensamientos de tus pensamientos también… estoy en tu cabeza…**

Me siento intimidada…

**Me imagino… pero a veces soy muy útil…**

Pues dime… Para qué sirves…?

**Doy consejos…**

Jajajajajjajajajajjajaj muy buenos ehhh

**Bueno…también ayudo a pensar…por ejemplo: recuerdas aquellas tres palabras que te dijo Harry mientras estaban contra la pared en la fiesta…?**

Cómo olvidarlas..! Te amo, Hermione! Oye… la coma cuenta?

**No! Es un signo ortográfico… estamos hablando de palabras!**

Hay dijo tres hermosas palabras y entre la segunda y la tercera agregó un signo ortográfico…! Ayy que lindo!

**Qué sabes! Si lo dijo muy rápido no lo agregó! Por qué si dijo Te amo Hermione! Es más rápido… en cambio… Te amo, Hermione! Es como… más romántico entiendes?**

Emmmm creo… y… el signo de admiración?

**Hermi… podemos seguir con el tema "HARRY" y dejar gramática para otro momento?**

Sí… jaja…qué hago?

**Paso… siguiente pregunta? **

Qué graciosa eres! Dale… dime…

**Emm… esperar hasta que él te hable… o… ir y hablarle tú.**

Elijo la primera opción...:P jaja

**Qué cobarde… ve a saber tú por qué te han puesto en Gryffindor…**

A sí? No crees que sea valiente en ir y hablar con él?

**Mmm no.**

Pues ya verás!

_Hermione se levantó de la cama, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y luego salió de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Harry hacía lo mismo y se encontraron mientras cada uno cerraba su respectiva puerta. Se miraron a los ojos._

**Ahora quiero ver tu valentía, señorita Hermione Granger…**

-Hermione…

-Harry?

-Desearía hablar contigo unos segundos, puede ser?

Oye ha usado un signo ortográfico! Eso significa que hizo la frase más romántica no?

**Deja de pensar en esas estupideces y observa a tu amado delante de tuyo…**

-Se…

**Ay, Hermione! Ese fue un "SEEE" tan desalentador! Ponle un poco más de onda! **

-Bien, me acompañas a los sillones de la sala común?_-preguntó Harry._

-Seguro.

_Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra._

**Qué silencio tentador no? No te dan ganas de besarlo ahora mismo?**

Cállate que me baboseo!

**Jajaja bien bien…**

_Llegaron y se sentaron los dos en un sofá. _

-Iré directo al grano ok? Es cierto lo que Ron dijo?-_decía Harry mientras la sangre de Hermione se helaba._

-Emmm…

**Valentía, Hermi! Tú puedes…**

-Sí Harry… es verdad… te amo…y con todo mi corazón…

**Ayyy! Me has hecho emocionar…**

No puedo creer que lo dije! Hazme acordar de que luego festejemos!

**Ok…:P**

_Tomando a Hermione desprevenida, Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso; primero lentamente y luego un poco más rápido._

**Creo que se adelantó la fiesta?**

Me está besando! Me está besando! Me ama! xD

**Qué forma de besar, querida!**

Es hermoso! No es así? Es MI Harry! Cuanto lo amo!

**Ojalá que Ron no los vea…**

De quién hablas?

**De Ron… que está enamorado de TI recuerdas?**

Perdóname… no conozco a ningún Ron!

**Pero…**

Eeeeee… déjame disfrutar del momento…

_El beso acabó._

**Qué lástima que terminó…**

No hables más!

**Ron Ron Ron! Te gustaba cierto?**

Gust-aba! –aba ¡! Pretérito imperfecto del Indicativo! Por si no lo sabes! Pretérito significa PASADO!

**Bien… bien… has aprobado lengua… ya veo… y el presente lo recuerdas? YO AMO… TU AMAS! EL AMA! El-te-ama, Hermione! Ron, te ama! No puedes olvidarlo así de la nada…**

De quién hablas?

**Ok… ok… no tienes caso… olvídalo. Ah… te aviso que Harry te está mirando con una cara extraña porque el beso ya ha acabado y tú no has dicho nada…**

Es él el que debe hablar ahora…

**Pues… escúchalo…**

-Hermione… Te amo.

Ayy! Me derrito querido subconsciente! Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?

**Pregúntaselo a él!**

Ok…

-Harry… qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

**Hermione… eres una estúpida…**

Lo sé…¬¬ jajajajaja

-No lo se…-_dijo riéndose Harry._

-Ah Harry… hay algo que debo decirte…

-Lo que quieras, mi amor!

Me dijo mi amor!

**Si si… pequeña babosa…que vas a decirle?**

Escucha…

-Tengo un gran problema…, Ron dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… pero yo te amo a ti… y temo lastimarlo…

-Todavía no somos novios así que…

-Es verdad…

-Hermi, quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí! Por su puesto.

_Pequeño beso._

-Bien…ahora si tiene de qué preocuparse…

**Dos tortolitos…**

Somos divinos no crees?

**Como digas… para mi son dos tortolitos…**

-Debemos decirle no?-_preguntó Hermione._

-Sí…

-Cuanto antes mejor…

-Bien… vamos…

-Ya?

-Sí…dale vamos…

_Se levantaron y buscaron a Ron. Recorrieron todos los pasillos y no aparecía por ninguna parte, o probablemente, no lo buscaban con toda su atención… ya que a cada rato no se resistían y se besaban. Hasta que lo encontraron. _

-Ron! Aquí estás!-_gritó Harry_

-En serio? No te parece que estás viendo un holograma? –_susurró Ron._

-Venimos a decirte que somos novios… a pesar de lo que hiciste, esto ayudó a poder decir entre nosotros lo que sentíamos y somos felices…-_concluyó Hermione apurada._

**Y comieron perdices?**

No… aún no…

**Pues que esperan?**

-QUE ERES NOVIA DE QUIÉN?-_dijo simulando interesado un rubio de su casa enemiga mientras salía detrás de la columna donde Ron estaba apoyado._

_.---------------------------_

_**Hola…de nuevo… bueno… las cosas comienzan a aclararse… pero aparecen dos problemas ahora…**_

_**Qué dirá Ron sobre el romance Harry/Herm.**_

_**Malfoy escucha… pom pom pom… el rubio entra en la historia… :D**_

_**Bien… los dejo… hasta el prox. Cap! Sm-potter**_


	9. Nuevas amistades

_**Holas! Aquí toy de nuevo! Les dejo un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste-… Gracias por los reviews!**_

_.---------------------------_

-Ron! Aquí estás!-_gritó Harry_

-En serio? No te parece que estás viendo un holograma? –_susurró Ron._

-Venimos a decirte que somos novios… a pesar de lo que hiciste, esto ayudó a poder decir entre nosotros lo que sentíamos y somos felices…-_concluyó Hermione apurada._

**Y comieron perdices?**

No… aún no…

**Pues que esperan?**

-QUE ERES NOVIA DE QUIÉN?-_dijo simulando interesado un rubio de su casa enemiga mientras salía detrás de la columna donde Ron estaba apoyado._

_.---------------------------_

**Cap 9: Nuevas amistades**

-A ti que te importa, Malfoy…-_decía burlonamente Hermione._

-Ey ey ey… no traten así a Draco…ehh… es mi amigo ahora!-_contestó Ron rápidamente._

-Draco? Amigo?-_susurró Harry mientras penetraba a Ron con su mirada._

-Pues sí, es MI amigo…ya que mis anteriores amigos no supieron valorarme.

-Eso, Granger… quién lo diría no… aunque no lo creas estás viendo un Malfoy y un Weasley juntos…-_dijo Draco provocando a Hermione._

-Vamos, Ron…déjate de tonterías…no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer… es Malfoy recuerdas? El que te viene molestando desde hace unos años…las 24 horas de los 365 días del año…!-_dijo Hermione mientras ignoraba a Draco._

**Hermi… me encanta que quieras poner a Ron en su lugar… pero…primero, no están juntos las 24 horas y segundo…un año de hogwarts no dura 365 días…**

Perdóname señorita perfección….

**Solo trato de enseñarte un poco…aplicar cultura en tu mente…**

Se se…

-ES MI AMIGO AHORA, Y LO RESPETARÁS!-_gritó Ron_

-NO ES TU AMIGO, SOLO QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE TI!-_contestó de la misma forma la castaña_

-NO ES CIERTO!-_siguió el pelirrojo_

-ERES UN CIEGO, NO SABES LO QUE HACES!-

-Ayy Granger Granger…sabes que te ves muy bella cuando te enojas?-_impactó el rubio. Hermione no pronunció ninguna palabra._

-Qué dices? Te aviso que Hermione es mía…así que no la elogies mucho… porque bien sabes lo que ella piensa de ti…-_Contestó Harry._

-Epa! Saltó el noviecito ehh! Celoso? Sabes… Granger es muy hermosa como para estar contigo… no te la mereces…en cambio chicos como yo…tienen de chicas como ella todos los días.

**Hermione…ahora entiendo porque estás media loquita…muchos sentimientos juntos… sentimientos + hormonas pffffffff! Ni hablar…**

Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor ehh

**De nada… es otra de mis funciones…**

Sí… si sigues así te morirás de hambre…

**Otra de tus inteligentes palabras…HERMIONE! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO COMO! NO SOY UNA PERSONAAAA!**

Ok ok… como tú digas… no es para ponerse así.

**Sí lo es!**

Bueno… bueno… luego dicen que la loca soy yo…

**Basta! Me rehúso a seguir como tu subconsciente… me tomaré unas vacaciones ¬¬**

Wow… las vacaciones, querida…son para las personas…hay gente inculta en este mundo…

**Claro… GENTE! Como tú…**

Bueno… bueno vete… no te necesito…

**Bien…hasta nunca**

_Bueno…luego de que Hermione peleara con su subconsciente…_

Ella empezó! Por qué me nombran a mí primero!

_Está bien… ok… luego de que el subconsciente se peleara con Hermione y huyera de sus feroces garras que estaban a punto de provocarle una profunda herida en su cabeza…_

Bue... que invento el tuyo… pero me gusta… me hace sentir importante…

_Bien me alegro… como decía…luego de esto, Hermione volvió a recordar lo que Draco había dicho._

Que por cierto me hizo sentir mucho mejor que mi estúpido subconsciente!

_Si… como digas…Harry la había defendido y luego de eso, el morocho la tomó de un brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó de una forma muy romántica…_

Tal cual… me encantó ese beso! Fue así como HERMOSO! Me encantó ver las caras de Ron y Malfoy… eran así como… de odio hacia mi amorchis! Y…también mucha envidia…

_Dios santo, Hermione… eso me toca decirlo a mí! PRODUCCIÓN! Esta chica está incontrolable!_

_Producción: Déjala… ya se calmará…_

Está bien… perdón… perdón…

_Ok… no volveré a repetirlo…el beso fue así tal cual como lo describió Hermayonesa…_

HERMIONE! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!

_Bien… jaja Hermione…luego de eso…la pareja se fue hacia la sala común…_

La pareja? Suena lindo no?

_Puedes dejar de interrumpir?_

_Producción: Sí Hermi! Te han puesto vivarachol en la comida? Cálmate…_

Lo que pasa es que me pone así que Harry me quiera y me bese…

_Es verdad… bueno te entendemos…estás enamorada…ahora…DÉJAME SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA!_

Ok… no te enojes… sigue…

_Como decía, la pareja se fue hacia la sala común dejando a Ron y Draco solos. Una vez allí, fueron a los sillones donde se dedicaron a hacerse algunas caricias mientras conversaban el tema de Ron. Llegaron a la conclusión que su amigo debería darse cuenta solo de lo que estaba haciendo y que solo iba a volver con ellos… Pero mientras tanto… ¿Por qué Ron fue con Draco y no con otro? Por esto…_

_.-----------Flash Back----------------_

_El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Hermione seguía llorando en su cama, pensando si tenía que hablar con Harry o no. Ron decidió pasear por los jardines y así distraerse… pero no iba a lograrlo. Cruzó las puertas del castillo y un grupo de alumnos cubiertos por capas negras apareció delante de él. El gryffindor de asustó e intentó correr pero estos lo atraparon fácilmente. De pronto, uno de ellos se quitó la capucha y reveló su rostro: era Draco Malfoy._

-Weasley, weasley, weasley…

-Malfoy, qué quieres?

-Tú ayuda…

-Ayuda? Para qué quieres mi ayuda?

-Eso te lo contaré después…

-Piensas que aceptaré ayudarte?

-No tienes opción, lo harás o…

-O?

-O le diré a la sangre sucia que la amas…

-jajajajajajajajaja

-Por qué ríes..? Deberías estar molesto!

-Porque ya lo sabe…

-Uy…¬¬ bueno… entonces ya que ella es tan importante en tu vida… si no nos ayudas, ella será torturada por mi amo…

-Jajajaja… por tu papi? Que miedo!

-No… por el señor oscuro…

_Ron tembló ante tal frase…_

-OK… no le hagas nada a ella… te ayudaré…

-Bien…sabía que lo harías…ahora acompáñanos…

_Ron acompañó a Draco y a su pandilla hacia los adentros del bosque prohibido…Una vez allí se sentaron en ronda y comenzaron a contarle a Ron su plan._

-Mira, Weasley…serás nuestro amigo de ahora en adelante…no andarás nunca más con Potter y Granger…

-No puedo hacer eso…

-Crucio!

_Ron comenzó a retorcerse del dolor…minutos más tarde, luego del efecto acabado…_

-B-bien… lo-lo haré… qué más q-quieres?

-Qué débil eres…

_Al momento llega a la reunión Dean Thomas… el joven Gryffindor…_

-Dean? Qué haces aquí…¿?-_preguntó extrañado Ron al ver como el joven se acercaba a Malfoy y le susurraba unas palabras al oído. Luego de su objetivo, se retiró. _

-Bien-_dijo Malfoy-_la cosa mejora… nuestro plan progresa…Potter y Granger se aman y están de novios…

-Qué?-_dijo sin control el pelirrojo._

-Tú cállate… nadie te ha participado en esta charla ¡Crucio!

_Ron volvió a retorcerse._

-Bien, escúchame bien Weasley…serás nuestro acompañante durante un muy largo rato…te alejarás de Potter y Granger…y cuando te diga…me la traerás a la sangre sucia a mi habitación…ok?

-Pero quién te piensas que soy… piensas que traicionaré a mis amigos y más a la chica que amo?

-A ellos los llamas amigos? Igual lo harás quieras o no…

-Ni loco!

-Muy bien… IMPERIUS…!

_.-----------Fin Flash Back----------------_

_Bien… llegamos a la conclusión que Ron estaba bajo la maldición de Imperius…y por eso es que actúa de esa manera…_

Qué? Oye… eso no puede ser…qué quiere Malfoy conmigo? Por qué quiere llevarme a su habitación?

_Eyy! Tu no debes saber eso! Supuestamente te lo enteras cuando el te lleva!_

Ok… de ahora en adelante no te escucharé más…pero gracias por el dato…tendré a Harry de guardaespaldas todo el día…

_Hermione luego de oír cosas que no debía, le contó todo a Harry. Ambos decidieron cuidarse simultáneamente ya que Ron estaba muy cerca de ellos y les podía causar algún daño. _

_.--------------------------_

**Holas de nuevo… extraño cap! No se como se me ocurrió… pero algo no muy lindo está a punto de pasar…**

**Hermione fue abandonada por su subconsciente? Jajajaja La castaña rebelde… jajajaja o la castaña metida:p**

**Besos… jaja nos vemos en el próximo! Reviews! Bye bye! Sm-potter **


	10. ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?

_**Holas de nuevo! Bueno…les aviso que no quiero que se preparen para un capítulo color rosa… porque no es muy así…**_

_**Sin más que decir… lean…**_

_.---------------------------_

_Hermione luego de oír cosas que no debía, le contó todo a Harry. Ambos decidieron cuidarse simultáneamente ya que Ron estaba muy cerca de ellos y les podía causar algún daño. _

_.--------------------------_

**Cap 10: ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?**

_Los días volaban, Hermione y Harry pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos. Concurrían a las clases normalmente, solo que eran dos. Alguien faltaba y esa persona se pasaba las horas con sus nuevos amigos: las serpientes. Ron los ignoraba completamente, ni notaba la existencia de sus… ¿ex-amigos?. El pelirrojo había cambiado y mucho. La pareja los observaba y la nueva actitud de Ron era muy diferente; ya no tenía esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba sino que la había cambiado por un estado de perfección y seriedad. Un día, Harry y Hermione se encontraban juntos en un sillón cuando Ron entró sorpresivamente a la sala común._

-Fred y George los esperan en la biblioteca-_dijo rápida y cortésmente el pelirrojo. El morocho y la castaña se levantaron del sillón y siguieron a Ron hacia la biblioteca._

-Recuerda, nunca te separes de mí, Hermione; esto puede ser una trampa-_le susurró Harry a su enamorada._

-Estemos todo el tiempo juntos, no debemos separarnos…tengo miedo, Harry-_contestó ella._

-Nada te ocurrirá a mi lado, cariño…nada…

_Ron abrió la puerta de biblioteca y dejó pasar a la pareja quien atravesó la puerta lenta y temerosamente. _

-Chicos! Que bien que vinieron!-_comenzó a hablar George._

-Sí…qué querías?-_interrumpió Harry._

-Amigo…me gustaría que los tres; Hermi, Ron y tú, me ayudaran a elegir sabores para nuestro nuevo invento!-_continuó Fred_

-Eh? Ok…qué van a hacer?

-Unos caramelos bomba de sabores diversos y como ustedes son amantes de los dulces…mira…tienes…frutillas, bananas, zapallo, queremos ser famosos como los productores de las grageas Bearty Boots de todos los sabores. Toma… prueba y dime que tal te parecen.

_Harry comenzó a probar algunos sabores que eran de su agrado, pero Hermione se rehusó a comer un caramelo. Ron, devoraba cuanto caramelo se le cruzara… _

_La castaña probó un dulce…_

-Están deliciosos!-_exclamó._

_Harry y los gemelos se alejaron para que estos le enseñen sus últimos inventos…Hermione y Ron, seguían en su sesión de empalagamiento._

-Te gustan, Hermione?-_preguntó Ron olvidándose de que ya no se hablaban._

-emm… sí…son muy ricos…-_contestó nerviosa ella._

Harry, dónde estás? Presiento que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir… subconsciente estás ahí? Por favor! Necesito tu ayuda…

…

Vamos vuelve! Lo siento!

…

-Prueba estos…son realmente riquísimos…-_dijo Ron mientras le acercaba una cajita llena de caramelos._

-Gracias, Ron…-_la castaña comenzó a desconfiar_

-Anda, cómelos!

-No! Emm es que… ya me he empalagado y estoy un poco llena…

-Vamos! Uno no hará nada malo!

-No, Ron…

-Está bien… está bien…_-contestó el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de la castaña._

Dios mío! Qué intenta hacer? Envenenarme? Matarme? Sería incapaz…aii pero estos caramelos se ven tan tentadores! No puedo resistirme! Son muy muy adictivos! No creo que pase nada si tomo uno pequeño no?

_Hermione tomó delicadamente un dulce que tenía un envoltorio que decía "sabor a frutilla" y lo llevó delicadamente a su boca. Acto seguido, comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo. Ron divisó a la castaña recostada sobre el suelo y esbozó una inmensa sonrisa. La tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia una habitación. Tiempo después, Harry ingresó a la sección de la biblioteca donde había dejado sola a Hermione con Ron. _

-Oye, has dicho que he dejado sola a Hermione con Ron?

_Dios mío! Otro chusma! Ustedes no deben escuchar lo que es relatador dice!_

-Ok…

_Como decía…Harry había dejado sola a Hermione con Ron. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su gran error ya que los dos jóvenes no estaban allí._

-Hermione¿? Dónde estás?-_comenzó a gritar Harry pero nadie lo escuchaba. Salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados. Recorrió todas las torres que le permitían su acceso, el gran comedor, todos los pasillos, la sala común y los terrenos de Hogwarts…pero le quedaba un lugar…un lugar que había olvidado completamente su existencia…y lo recordó en el momento indicado: las mazmorras. Corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron y llegó a su destino… Comenzó a gritar nuevamente el nombre de su amada, pero solo se escuchaban gemidos y sollozos de una puerta. Harry la abrió y encontró a Ron abrazando a Hermione. Ella estaba parcialmente desnuda, sus muñecas sangraban y la poca ropa que poseía estaba manchada de sangre por las heridas._

-Hermione, tu ropa! Ron! Suéltala maníaco! Qué haces con ella, ehh? Intentabas abusar de ella, no es así?

-Yo no le he hecho nada…!-_contestó Ron_

_Harry quitó a Hermione de la habitación y comenzó a pelearse con Ron, lo empujó y comenzó a pegarle…_

-Harry! Para por favor! Yo no le he hecho nada! La estoy ayudando!

-Mentiroso! Lo único que quieres es abusar de ella! Estás celoso porque estoy con ella!

-Nunca le haría daño!

_Luego, unos gritos comenzaron a entrar por los oídos de Harry._

-Harry! No! No le hagas daño! Cálmate! El me está ayudando! Me salvó! No ha hecho nada malo!-_Hermione gritaba desesperada. Harry se levantó de encima de Ron y escucho el relato de Hermione_- tranquilo! Por favor…no quiero sufrir más! Harry… no tienes idea de lo que me acaba de suceder… por favor…escucha…-_comenzaba su relato la castaña mientras lloraba de dolor._

_.-------------FLASH BACK--------------_

_Hermione tomó delicadamente un dulce que tenía un envoltorio que decía "sabor a frutilla" y lo llevó delicadamente a su boca. Acto seguido, comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo. Ron divisó a la castaña recostada sobre el suelo y esbozó una inmensa sonrisa. La tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia una habitación. Tiempo después, Hermione despertó en un cuarto oscuro, muy oscuro. No se diferenciaba un color, un objeto…todo se veía negro. La castaña estaba aterrada. De pronto, una luz ilumina una silla y sobre esta se encontraba sentado Ron Weasley atado por todas las partes de su cuerpo, también unos hilo de sangre recorrían su rostro desde su frente hasta uno de sus párpados. _

-Ron? Qué haces aquí?-_dijo temblando de frío la joven mientras se acercaba a su amigo._

-No, no, no, sangre sucia-_surgió una voz fría dentro de la habitación mientras unas rejas atravesaban el suelo y chocaban el techo formando una celda alrededor del pelirrojo. La joven se aferró a las rejas sin consuelo mientras miraba a su amigo sangrando. No podía tocarlo._

-Ma-malfoy?-_reaccionó Hermione._

_-_Sí…soy yo.

_Las luces se encendieron y la habitación reveló una cama, un par de lámparas, ventanas decoradas con cortinas y alfombras que combinaban con el ambiente._

-Qué quieres conmigo ¿?

-Gracias, Granger… me has dado el pie para comenzar mi discurso.

-Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy-

-Dónde? Déjate ver, cobarde!

-Búscame.

_Hermione recorría la habitación, miraba cada rincón con miedo. Miraba de reojo a Ron por si despertaba, ya que este se encontraba desmayado. Ella comenzó a buscar a su enemigo. Abrió un placard, corrió las cortinas…miró bajo la cama y Malfoy no aparecía._

-Vamos! Ya te rindes? Sigue buscando!

_Tenía mucho miedo…que le estaría esperando? Recorrió cada rincón de la habitación… pero quedaba escondites mágicos. Hermione comenzó a tocar y golpear con sus manos las paredes levemente por si encontraba algo fuera de lugar. Recordó que tenía su varita, entonces la sacó de sus ropas y mientras la sostenía fuertemente pronunció un hechizo._

_-_Lumos!

_Pero no hubo ninguna señal que revelara el escondite de la serpiente. Siguió palpando las paredes y de pronto un ladrillo se hundió para adentro. Hermione saltó hacia atrás, asustada. Juntó un poco de fuerzas y…_

-Alohomora!

_Una serie de chispas saltaron sobre el contorno de un rectángulo dibujado en la pared y de pronto ésta figura se hundió en el piso dejando al descubierto un cuarto iluminado con luces rojas. Hermione entró y chocó contra el aire. Algo había interrumpido su camino pero no había nada allí! Extendió su mano y pudo reconocer una tela. La tomó entre sus manos y tiró fuerte de ella. _

-Malfoy? Suéltame! Déjame en paz! Basta!

_Draco Malfoy había sido descubierto por la castaña y ahora la estaba besando mientras ella intentaba safarse._

-No, no, no, sangre sucia…

_Malfoy la oprimió más contra su cuerpo pero dejó de besarla o mejor dicho de obligarla a que lo bese, ahora se miraban a los ojos._

-Qué quieres conmigo?-_repitió Hermione varias veces, Draco no respondía._

-Te quiero a ti.

_El rubio la alzó, salieron del cuarto oculto y entraron en la habitación. Acto seguido, la depositó en la cama. Luego, forzosamente Draco amarró con sogas a Hermione a la cama, cada uno de los brazos a cada una de las patas superiores de la cama y cada uno de los pies lo mismo pero con las patas inferiores de la cama. Hermione lloraba y acumulaba miedo, le temía a Malfoy y mucho._

-MALFOY! SUÉLTALA!-_gritó un pelirrojo mientras se despertaba._

-WEASLEY? Sabes qué? Sufrirás!-_respondió el rubio._

-NOO! NO LE HAGAS NADA!-_continuaba Ron._

-DISFRUTA EL SHOW, WEASLEY…

_Draco se recostó sobre Hermione, le besaba el cuello y sus hombros mientras ella gritaba y lloraba suplicándole que la suelte. Ron intentaba safarse de las sogas, pero era imposible. Draco lentamente despojaba a Hermione de su ropa y luego él la desató para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con él, eso lo excitaba. Hermione obedecía a Draco, no le quedaba otra opción sino quería ser lastimada. _

_Ron observaba la escena, veía como el rubio incentivaba a la castaña a tener sexo, pero ella no quería saber nada, por lo tanto esto no era romántico… era una violación. El pelirrojo miraba la cara de la castaña, que mostraba una expresión triste, estaba destruida. Varios días atrás él la había visto sufrir a causa de Harry, pero ahora lo tenía...aunque ahora no estaba con él. Acaso no existe la felicidad eterna ¿? No… El la amaba, no soportaba verla entregándose a Malfoy. Se sentía vulnerable al no poder hacer nada por ella._

-Malfoy! Déjame por favor! Te lo suplico!

-No, Granger…vas a ser mía hoy…

-No, no, no! Eso no! Qué debo hacer para que no lo hagas?

-Nada…no podrás safar de mi hoy…

_Ron se quedó perplejo al escuchar sus conversaciones mientras Malfoy terminaba el trabajo de Hermione. Una vez que estaban los dos desnudos…Hermione no soportaba la presión de Draco sobre ella. _

-Vamos, castorcito…ponle un poco de onda a esto!

-Pero no te das cuenta que no quiero saber nada contigo!

-Se que me amas…

-Pufffff si no sabes cuanto! Por favor! Para…!

-Ha llegado el momento…Granger.

_Ella respiraba agitadamente, sin fuerzas; mientras suplicaba. De repente, Draco penetró a Hermione fuerte y bruscamente, luego de aquello el rubio comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de ella para estimular el dolor, al menos él pensaba que eso hacía, pero para Hermione era peor. En ese momento, Ron cerró los ojos fuertemente, podía sentir el dolor de Hermione. El pelirrojo comenzó a enfurecerse…tanta fuerza hizo que la silla se rompió y cayó al suelo despojándose de las sogas, pero fue en vano porque estaba atrapado en la jaula. Draco estaba muy entretenido, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, entonces con un gran esfuerzo se estiró hacia el suelo donde estaba la varita de Draco sobre su pantalón y la agarró._

-No, Granger… hoy no es tú día de suerte…no te darás el lujo de utilizar mi varita.

_Ella miraba dolorida como Malfoy le quitaba la varita y la arrojaba muy lejos. Pero una gota de suerte cayó del lado de los débiles, la varita cayó justamente en manos de Ron._

-Alohomora!-_gritó Ron mientras la puerta de la celda se abría. Corrió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes…-_Expelliarmus!

_Draco Malfoy voló por los aires y cayó inconciente sobre una alfombra…Ron, alcanzó la ropa a Hermione._

-Gracias, Ron..! No se como agradecerte de que me has sacado de aquí…

-No, no puedes agradecerme…he permitido que pierdas la virginidad de la peor manera!

-Lo se… pero por favor! Sácame de aquí…!

-Recuerdo como llegamos…toca esta lámpara…es un traslador.

_Ron y Hermione aparecieron abrazados en un cuarto muy oscuro, en ese mismo momento, una luz apareció delante de ellos…Harry había abierto la puerta…había venido para salvarlos._

_.------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------_

-Bueno, Harry… eso es lo que pasó… tengo mucho miedo…-_dijo Hermione mientras era abrazada fuertemente por Harry. Pero éste se desprendió rápidamente de ella…_

-Para mí… el que hizo eso fue Ron, Hermione. Ven maldito! Las pagarás!-_dijo Harry mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ron y comenzaba a pegarle nuevamente._

-No! El no está más hechizado por imperius, Harry! Es el! Es nuestro amigo!-_gritaba Hermione intentando que lo suelte, pero un fuerte dolor en los abdominales hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo-_NOOOOOOO!-_añadió finalmente Hermione-_ACABAS DE APUÑALAR A NUESTRO AMIGO, HARRY, A RON!

_Ron tocaba su herida, le costaba respirar. Hermione se acercó a él y cubrió la lastimadura con su ropa, no paraba de sangrar. La castaña observó a un morocho que estaba apoyado sobre la pared y sostenía un cuchillo. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que moriría esa noche, su corazón latía a mil por segundo…había algo extraño en Harry…_

-Mi amor…t-tus ojos-s están bl-blancos…, Harry…_-fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar._

-No, no, no, Granger. No soy Harry-

_.---------------------------_

**CHAN! Qué capítulo no? Jeje… bueno… hay tantas cosas para decir… pero los voy a dejar pensando y no voy a decir nada…**

**RR! Please! Y gracias a los que mandan!**

**Sm-potter**


	11. Poción Multijugos

**Holas! Sin nada que decir…Grax por los reviews…y…Disfruten la lectura…**

_.---------------------------_

-No! El no está más hechizado por imperius, Harry! Es el! Es nuestro amigo!-_gritaba Hermione intentando que lo suelte, pero un fuerte dolor en los abdominales hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo-_NOOOOOOO!-_añadió finalmente Hermione-_ACABAS DE APUÑALAR A NUESTRO AMIGO, HARRY, A RON!

_Ron tocaba su herida, le costaba respirar. Hermione se acercó a él y cubrió la lastimadura con su ropa, no paraba de sangrar. La castaña observó a un morocho que estaba apoyado sobre la pared y sostenía un cuchillo. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que moriría esa noche, su corazón latía a mil por segundo…había algo extraño en Harry…_

-Mi amor…t-tus ojos-s están bl-blancos…, Harry…_-fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar._

-No, no, no, Granger. No soy Harry-

_.---------------------------_

**Cap 11: Poción multijugos**

-Ayúdame, Hermione! No siento mi cuerpo!-_decía Ron mientras la castaña no reaccionaba por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquella voz le sonaba familiar, la conocía. Lentamente el negro azabache del cabello de Harry se fue transformando en un rubio platinado, el color blanco de sus ojos se convirtió en gris y luego de un tiempo el cuerpo del joven Gryffindor se transformó en el de Draco. _

-Malfoy?-

-Sí, Granger…

**Hermione: recuerda que Ron se está muriendo…**

Oye! Otra vez tú aquí? Para que has vuelto…?

**Para ayudarte…emm…Ron se muere…**

Sí, lo se… pero cómo hago para escapar de Malfoy…viste lo que me acabó de hacer? Y supongo que busca más…

**Desaparece de ahí, y llevalo urgente a la enfermería…!**

Tienes razón.

_Hermione abrazó a Ron, cerró los ojos y con un poco de concentración más unas palabras, ambos dejaron las mazmorras y aparecieron en la puerta de la enfermería._

-Esta me la pagas, maldita sangre sucia…-_Malfoy la maldecía._

_Rápidamente, la señora Pomfrey ubicó al pelirrojo en una camilla, Hermione se retiró a la sala de espera mientras la enfermera lo revisaba. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, realmente estaba en una crisis. Sentía un profundo dolor. Se sentó en el piso apoyada contra la pared, abrazaba sus rodillas, percibía el frío del ambiente. De pronto, una persona tocó su rostro. Ella aterrorizada se movió y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía miedo, respiraba agitadamente y se notaba como su aliento salía de su boca._

-Tranquila…no voy a hacerte nada-

-No te tengo confianza, Malfoy…no eres mi amigo…no hay motivo por el cual creerte luego de lo que me has hecho, maldito hurón!

-A mí no me insultas, Granger-_dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a Hermione de las muñecas para lastimarla-_me tienes miedo no?

-No…

-No! Te parece nada más…no mientas…

-Dónde está Harry? El verdadero Harry!-

-Piensas que voy a decirte…?

-Colabora un poco conmigo! Ya tuviste lo que querías, por qué no me devuelves lo que es mío!

-Harry es tuyo? Tú eres mía…por lo tanto debes estar conmigo.

-Suéltame! Nunca estaré contigo! Vete…

-Bien, adiós.

_Malfoy se retira._

**No puedo creer que se haya ido…**

Yo tampoco…¬¬

**Cómo te sientes?**

Cómo te sentirías vos si acabaras de ser violada, peleas con tu novio que en realidad no es y este falso apuñala a tu mejor amigo?

**Mal…**

Buena simplificación… pero es más que eso.

**Te entiendo… no te preocupes…**

Qué no me preocupe!

**Ron estará bien…**

Espero… pero y yo? No entiendes que puedo llegar a quedar embarazada?

**No lo había pensado…**

Qué hago? Qué le digo a mis padres? Qué le digo a Harry! Ui no! Harry! Dónde puede estar? Dios santo!

**En la biblioteca…**

Cómo sabes?

**Yo lo se… no hagas preguntas…**

Si llega a estar allí…asumiré que eres el mejor subconsciente de todos…

**Eso quiero verlo…**

_Hermione salió disparada hacia la biblioteca…cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, quedó impactada con lo que vio. Estantes caídos, libros desparramados por todo el suelo y una nota: _

_Ve al salón tercero de este lugar,_

_Allí encontrarás algo…_

_Que te espera…_

_La castaña temblaba de miedo, tomó su varita y entró al salón solicitado. En ese mismo momento dos Harrys se revelaban detrás de una cortina…_

-Por favor, Hermione…llévame contigo…!-(Harry 1)

-No! El es el falso! Hermi! Te amo!- (Harry 2)

-Mentiroso! Ella es mía!- (Harry 1)

-Ayuda…sácame de aquí!- (Harry 2)

_Hermione se encontraba helada mirando como dos Harrys le pedían que se la llevara con ella._

**Bien, Hermi…vuélvete loca…**

(_llorando_) ayuda! Quién es Harry?

-Harry?

-Si…yo soy…- (Harry 2)

-No! Yo soy, mi amor…- (Harry 1)

-Ven conmigo! (Harry 2)

-No me reconoces? Yo soy Harry! (Harry 1)

**Por favor...Hermione…qué es esto? Quién es el verdadero?**

A mí me preguntas? Y si elijo al equivocado?

**No lo sé… es la primera vez que no encuentro una respuesta a esto!**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa dios mío van a volverme locaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Hermi? Mi amor estás bien¿?

_Una voz había resurgido de otro mundo…de pronto la biblioteca se disolvió y Hermione abrió los ojos en la sala de espera de la enfermería._

-Sal de aquí, maldito hurón! Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí!-_gritó Hermione mientras se quitaba de encima a Harry._

-Hermi? Mi amor! Acabo de encontrarte! Malfoy me escondió en un baúl…! Todo fue un sueño, cariño…una maldita pesadilla…-_dijo Harry mientras intentaba abrazar a Hermione-_tu ropa! Por qué está llena de sangre? Y por qué estás aquí¿?

**Hermi… presiento que este es el verdadero…lo de recién fue solo una pesadilla…Malfoy acaba de irse…**

Ohh! Estaré volviéndome loca?

**Mmmm se.**

A gracias…

**Te compadezco amiga…**

-Harry? Eres tú!-_dijo feliz Hermione abrazando muy fuerte a su verdadero amor_-es una larga historia! Harry… te amo… te amo… te amo… aii estás aquí conmigo! No puedo creerlo!

-Qué pasó?

-No puedo decirte…no puedo…

-Hermi…hay sangre en tu pantalón…oh no! El quería llevarte a su habitación no es así…? No…dime que no pasó lo que pienso…

-Sí…no puedo más…

_Hermione le contó toda la historia y Harry la abrazaba consolándola. Lle reveló a su novia que Malfoy había realizado una poción multijugos que lo comprometía a él. Todo cerraba…Malfoy se había convertido en Harry por un tiempo para herir a Ron y poder hacer su trabajo con Hermione tranquilo. Pero ¿por qué a ella? No lo sé… pregúntenle a Malfoy._

-Tranquila…yo estoy aquí…

-Harry…tengo miedo…no quiero tener un hijo de Malfoy…!

-Oh! No lo había pensado. No te preocupes…solucionaremos eso luego…la sra Pomfrey debe tener algo para deshacer el embarazo…pero lo importante ahora es que estés bien…

-Ok…

-Y… por qué estás aquí…?

-Malfoy… mientras se había convertido en ti…apuñaló a Ron…

-Qué?

-Sí…

_En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Madame Pomfrey se asomó invitándolos a pasar. Los tres entraron y Ron ya estaba parado caminando por la habitación._

-Ron? Ya tan rápido te has curado?

-Hermi! He pasado tres días aquí! Deseo irme!

-Qué? Tres días?

-Sí! Y no viniste ni uno a visitarme…

-Perdóname…pero me pase tres días en la puerta de esta enfermería y no me he dado cuenta.

-Estás bien?-_preguntó Harry a su amigo interrumpiendo la vuelta de la memoria de Hermione._

_-_Sí, amigo… como nuevo…gracias por apuñalarme…

-Malfoy fue…-_respondió la castaña-_el tomó la poción multijugos y se transformó en Harry…

-Cómo lo sabes?-_dijo impresionado Ron._

-Porque vi su transformación.

-Ah…

-Qué bien que ya estamos los tres a salvo, no?-_concluyó Hermione mientras liberaba una serie de suspiros…_

_-_Sí…pero Hermione puede ser que quede embarazada_…-respondió Ron-_es el único problema que nos queda.

_Los días pasaban y los jóvenes Gryffindors intentaban volver a su vida normal. Todas las tardes, los tres se dirigían a la biblioteca y se ponían a buscar en libros alguna poción para detener el embarazo de Hermione. Un mes después luego de intentar con un brebaje que encontraron, la castaña fue bendecida con la menstruación._

_.---------------------------_

**Holas! Cómo va? Bueno… qué les pareció el cap?... yo estoy pensando en MALDITO MALFOY! Creo que tenemos una imagen muy fea de él… y quizás no es tan así… eso lo veremos en el prox! Gran adelanto…:P**

**Terminé las clases!... perdonen…tenía que decirlo…estoy tan feliz :D jaja bueno! Me despido hasta el prox cap! Besos…**


	12. El laberinto

**Holas! Un mini-cap para explicar un poco los sentimientos del rubio… disfruten la lectura…**

**Ah! Antes de todo…quiero contestar un review en particular de Ana.**

**Ana: Me preguntaste si era un Harry/Herm o un Ron/Herm…mira…en la selección de personajes para esta historia puse Ron/Herm… y así será…mi postura sigue firme con respecto a ellos…sigue leyendo y veras… gracias por tu review porque seguramente esa duda ha pasado por varias personas…**

**Gracias a todos los que mandan reviews! Llegué a los 40! Estoy muy feliz! Me ayudan mucho a seguir! Gracias!**

_.---------------------------_

-Qué bien que ya estamos los tres a salvo, no?-_concluyó Hermione mientras liberaba una serie de suspiros…_

_-_Sí…pero Hermione puede ser que quede embarazada_…-respondió Ron-_es el único problema que nos queda.

_Los días pasaban y los jóvenes Gryffindors intentaban volver a su vida normal. Todas las tardes, los tres se dirigían a la biblioteca y se ponían a buscar en libros alguna poción para detener el embarazo de Hermione. Un mes después luego de intentar con un brebaje que encontraron, la castaña fue bendecida con la menstruación._

_.---------------------------_

**Cap 12: El laberinto**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pensamientos de Draco.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esto no puede quedar así como así… tiene que haber alguna forma de decirle que aunque le parezca raro, la amo. Se que ella tiene otra impresión mía, no sabe que tengo sentimientos. Se que le hice daño, hice algo terrible que ella nunca olvidará, ni yo. Estuve mal, si quiero conquistarla, no es esa la manera. Oh! Ahora que recuerdo…Hermione…puede estar embarazada. Probablemente, deba hacerme cargo de esa criatura.

Cuando aprenderé a manejar mi verdadero yo y a ocultar mi apellido? Es muy difícil… pero no imposible.

Debo hablar con ella…debo decírselo… pero nunca me creerá. Oh! Por qué he sido tal malvado todos estos años?

**Tu orgullo no permitió que ella fuera mejor que tú y quisiste lastimarla por su cualidad sanguínea, haciéndote ver más importante.**

Y vos de dónde saliste?

**Son tu subconsciente…estoy en tu cabeza.**

Bien…estoy loco.

**No lo estás! Todo el mundo tiene.**

Bueno…me quedo más tranquilo…

**Quiero ayudarte con ella…**

Ah! Gracias… muy amable de tu parte… es lindo tener a alguien que te escuche…

**De nada…bueno…opino igual que tú. Pienso que debes decírselo, pero antes… lo que hiciste fue…fue… HORRIBLE, ESPANTOSO, DESCONSIDERADO, MUY POCO CABALLERO…ABUSADOR!**

Bien… listo, ya está bien…se lo que hice…y se que estuvo mal. Pero no aguanté, desee tanto estar con ella que no controlé mi cuerpo.

**Sabes que puedes tener un hijo no? Qué raro de tu parte no querer utilizar protección ehh!**

Lo se…lo se…pero no se…

**Vamos progresando…**

Déjate de bromas si?... esto es serio.

**Lo admites…has estado muy mal…no creo que haya alguna forma en que algún día ella crea en ti y te de su corazón. Este último acontecimiento le ha provocado una gran herida mental, seguramente…está traumada.**

Gracias por tu ayuda…me das muchas esperanzas…¬¬

**De nada…**

Merlín! Qué hago?

**Habla con ella…hoy.**

Cuando?

**Hoy en Herbología, toca clase con Gryffindor.**

Bien. No… no está bien… no soy tan fuerte…no me animaré a decírselo.

**Si fueras valiente te hubieran puesto en Gryffindor, pero claro…eres un Malfoy 100 Slytherin!**

Obvio…ehh ¿? Estás diciendo que no voy a animarme?

**Ajá**

Bien…tienes verdad.

**Nunca creí haber escuchado esto.**

Hoy en Herbología se lo diré. Pero Potter y Weasley nunca me dejarán solo con ella.

**Ey! Esa te la arreglas tú! Quién te crees que soy!**

Deséame suerte entonces…

**Mentira, mentira… estaré allí contigo…**

_Draco buscó sus libros de Herbología y se dirigió hacia el invernadero 6. En la mitad del camino se unió a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Llegaron._

-Alumnos, hoy será una clase diferente…hoy se probarán ustedes mismos de lo que son capaces de hacer frente a plantas que pueden dañarlos. Este invernadero es como un laberinto… solo que te guía a la salida…cuidado que hay muchos recovecos. Vallan en grupos, no se separen y bueno… buena suerte. Cualquier cosa, saben que con un pequeño movimiento de varita…estaré a su lado.

-Genial…-_dijo en voz alta Draco. Todos voltearon._

-Me alegra, sr. Malfoy que le guste la propuesta. Ahora… vallan.

_Todos los alumnos se acomodaron en grupos y comenzaron a adentrarse en el laberinto. Harry, Hermione y Ron iban juntos al igual que Draco, Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe y Goyle iban un tanto más atrás. _

_El trio de oro se manejaba tranquila pero tampoco desprevenidamente por el laberinto en fila en el siguiente orden: Hermione (delante), Harry (medio) y Ron (atrás). Se enfrentaban a una serie de plantas que intentaban atacarlos. De pronto, se escucha un ruido y los tres jóvenes voltean. En ese mismo momento, Hermione fue arrastrada hacia otro rincón y en el instante en que iba a gritar, una mano se posó sobre su boca._

-Hermione?-_dijo Ron _

-Debe estar más adelante, capaz no le dio importancia al ruido, siguió y no se dio cuenta de que nosotros no estábamos…-_respondió Harry._

-Bueno… ya la encontraremos…

_En otra parte del laberinto, Hermione estaba paralizada con tan bellos ojos grises que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy la tenía entre sus brazos._

-Herm...Granger…

-Malfoy!-_Hermione intentó huir de Draco pero no lo logró. _

-Quiero hablar contigo, puede ser?

_Hermione temblaba._

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo… déjame volver con mis amigos.

-Lo haré…no te preocupes… pero déjame decirte algo si?

**Llegó el momento, Draco…**

-No quiero hablar contigo… no te quedó claro?

-Hermione, te amo.

**Oh… creo que eso fue duro para ella…! Dios mío! Mira como tiembla! Draco! Está empalideciendo! Has algo por esa pobre chica! Se nos va!**

-D-Déjame irme… si?

-No… tienes que escuchar. Hermione… siento mucho lo que hice, creo que no puedes creer lo que estás escuchando. Es así… perdón por todas las veces que te hice sentir mal, por todas las veces que te traté mal y no lo merecías… perdóname por no ser yo todo este tiempo…Lo único de Malfoy que tengo es el apellido… pero no… mi corazón no es así. Hermione estoy enamorado de ti y no será fácil olvidarte.

_Hermione estaba en shock._

-Malfoy… déjate de tonterías…se que haces esto para que yo valla de vuelta a la cama contigo…y sabes que? Has mentido tantas veces, que si en este momento estás diciendo la verdad…no te creo.

_La castaña se desprendió de los brazos de Draco y se fue a buscar a sus amigos… El rubio quedó desecho en lágrimas. _

**Bien, Draco… le has dicho todo, te has disculpado… es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. Sabes, no todas las mujeres te aceptarán en la vida, tienes que aprender a no sentirte el centro del mundo. Tu orgullo no te permite ser tu verdadero yo. **

Hermione estará conmigo quiera o no…

**Ves lo que te digo…no la obligues…**

Lo se… no solo soy una cara bonita, soy irresistible… eso hará que venga conmigo. Muchas chicas desearían estar conmigo.

**Te salió el Malfoy de adentro… veo que no quieres conseguirla.**

Sí que quiero!

**Entonces, guarda tu ego!**

Qué insinúas?

**Que seas una buena persona…**

Tengo dos caras…hay que hacer que una destruya a la otra…que el bien se pare sobre la cara del mal, la pisotee, que salte sobre ella… y… y…

**Deja la violencia de lado, amigo.**

Debo hacer que ponga sus ojos en los míos!

**Tengo un plan…**

Ya! Dímelo ya!

**Mándale cartitas anónimas…con cosas lindas… palabras de amor, de vez en cuando algún regalito…**

Que divino eres! Bien sabe que soy yo.

**Más se convencerá que has cambiado.**

MÁS SE CONVENCERÁ DE QUE QUIERO LLEVARLA A LA CAMA!

**Bueno… fue solo una sugerencia.**

La pondré a prueba mañana…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien…pequeño cap, solo para explicar los sentimientos de Malfoy…**

**Espero que les haya gustado… muy pronto…el plan de Draco..! qué dirá Hermi? **

**Nos vemos!**


	13. Un romántico incurable

**Bueno… aquí otro de los caps! Disfruten la lectura… y Ana, lo que tu quieres vendrá muy pronto.. P**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(pensamientos de Draco)

Debo hacer que ponga sus ojos en los míos!

**Tengo un plan…**

Ya! Dímelo ya!

**Mándale cartitas anónimas…con cosas lindas… palabras de amor, de vez en cuando algún regalito…**

Que divino eres! Bien sabe que soy yo.

**Más se convencerá que has cambiado.**

MÁS SE CONVENCERÁ DE QUE QUIERO LLEVARLA A LA CAMA!

**Bueno… fue solo una sugerencia.**

La pondré a prueba mañana…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 13: Un romántico incurable**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pensamientos de Draco.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tal como Draco prometió, al día siguiente comenzó su plan. Recordaba un par de letras de canciones de amor que su madre escuchaba mientras estaban en la mansión Malfoy. Escribió una de ellas en un pequeño pergamino y se dispuso a pensar dónde pondría la nota para que Hermione la leyera. En ese momento, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que ella estaría en la biblioteca. Pero…no podía dársela así simplemente, de mano a mano! Tendría que ser de alguna forma en la que ella no supiera su remitente! Pero cómo? Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, comenzó a caminar entre los estantes y la vio en un rincón junto a sus dos amigos._

Dios santo! No hay un solo día en el cual esté sola! Siempre acompañada por Potter y Weasley!

**Concéntrate en tu objetivo…**

_Se escuchaban susurros a lo lejos…Draco se acomodó para escuchar._

-Hermi…Ron y yo nos vamos a la práctica de Quidditch si? Te quedas aquí? O dónde nos encontramos luego?-_ preguntaba Harry_

-Estaré aquí, no creo que valla a salir…pero si quieren cuando terminen la práctica voy por ustedes, qué dicen?- _contestó la castaña._

-Genial- _dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono._

_Harry y Ron se alejaron de Hermione y salieron de la biblioteca. Era la oportunidad para Draco, tendría que darle esa simple pero encantadora nota ahora o nunca. ¿Pero cómo? _

_La castaña estaba muy concentrada en su tarea. Draco hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano y se acercó a Hermione. Había una pila de libros en el suelo al lado de la joven. El rubio depositó el pergamino y la rosa sobre el y volvió a esconderse detrás de una estantería. Hermione no había notado ni un movimiento. Comenzó a revisar los libros que se encontraban sobre su mesa de trabajo pero allí no estaba la información que ella necesitaba, acto seguido se dispuso a fijarse en los de la pila. Allí sobre el primer libro se encontraba un pergamino debajo de una rosa. Hermione observó a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Su cara de emoción era impresionante, ella amaba las sorpresas. Tomó la rosa, percibió su perfume y se dispuso a leer el pergamino._

_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó_

y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegue el momento  
de abrasarte **otra vez**

eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé  
has llenado de mil emociones  
mi alma y mi ser

eres tu lo que mas quiero  
soy feliz por que te encontré  
quiero amarte sin condiciones  
y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés

solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión  
la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor  
fuiste tu como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó.

_(Reik-Amor primero)_

_A medida que terminaba de leer la nota, comenzó a pensar quién podría ser su destinatario. _

-Aiii Harry! Qué romántico eres! Te amo!-_susurraba la castaña mientras pensaba en su amado._

-HARRY¿?-_ se escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella._

_Hermione se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a buscar aquella misteriosa voz que había surgido de los pasillos. Recorría cada uno de estos, mientras Draco se movía corriendo entre los estantes tirando libros que le revelaban a la joven su ubicación. Rápidamente, el rubio llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y la cerró detrás de él haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que desconcentró a muchos. Hermione solo alcanzó a ver una blanca mano que cerraba la puerta._

-Harry… por qué te ocultas de mí?-_ decía mientras hacía puchero._

_Llegó la hora de reencontrarse con Harry y Ron, entonces la castaña tomó sus pertenencias y se fue a buscarlos… llegó a las escaleras y allí había un gran multitud de alumnos distribuidos en cada escalón mirando… ¿mirando qué?_

-Hey Parv! Qué mira todo el mundo?

-Hermione! En cada escalón hay un verso de una canción dedicada para ti en trozos de pergamino!

-Qué?

-Ven! Lee!

_Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy  
Espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz  
Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos  
**No importa qué dirán mi padre y mi mamá  
**Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero_

Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles  
**Porque somos de distintas sociedades  
**Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo  
**El dinero no importa en ti ni en mi,**

_Ni en el corazón_

_(Thalia-Amor prohibido)_

-No me digas que Harry no es un Romántico Incurable no?_-suspiraba Hermione._

-Realmente lo es…

_Recogió cada pedacito de pergamino, los puso en su bolso y fue hacia la cancha de Quidditch. Reconoció a Harry viniendo a lo lejos con su escoba en la mano, a su lado estaba Ron._

-Harry! Te amo! Gracias por los poemas! – _gritaba mientras corría hasta ellos y luego abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas…Ron, solo se quedaba con las ganas…_

-De qué poemas hablas, Hermi?-_dijo Harry extrañado._

-Del que me dejaste sobre los libros con la rosa y el de las escaleras! Aii Harry! Qué lindooo!

-Hermi…perdóname…

-De qué! Eres todo un caballero! Te quiero tanto!-_ Hermione besaba a Harry. Ron miraba._

-Perdóname-_mientras se separaba de ella-_ yo no he escrito ningún poema, Hermi…

-Qué? Entonces quién fue?_-preguntaba desilusionada la castaña- _Ron?

-No…yo no he sido.-_contestó cortésmente el pelirrojo._

-Entonces?- _Luego de esa simple palabra, volteó y se fue corriendo al castillo. Ni Harry ni Ron la siguieron, simplemente se quedaron helados._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pensamientos de Hermione.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-._

_Volvió a la biblioteca y se puso a releer los dos poemas…y encontró algunas frases que le parecieron familiares._

…**_de abrasarte otra vez  
_**

… _**No importa qué dirán mi padre y mi mamá  
**_

… _**Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles  
**_

…_**Porque somos de distintas sociedades**_

… **_El dinero no importa en ti ni en mi…_**

Oh no… dime que no es quién estoy pensando…

**Draco?... puede ser… y es bastante posible… cómo te diste cuenta?**

Por las frases que acabo de releer es imposible que sea Harry… amor prohibido? No importa que digan mis padres? Distintas sociedades? Es Draco.

**Eres buena resolviendo acertijos…**

Aparte se me declaró ayer recuerdas…?

**Sí…oye… hay que encontrarlo…de alguna forma, cuando ponga algún otro pergamino ok?**

Sí!

_Hermione fue a buscar un par de libros a los estantes, y allí mismo encuentra otro pergamino…_

_Tú sabes bien, que no lo imagine_

_Hay algo especial entre tú y yo_

_**Una amistad fue todo hasta ayer**_

_Y si hoy te pienso, siento fuego dentro de mi corazón_

_Como explicar que me sucedió_

_Si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada_

_Y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así_

_Porque tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma_

_Hoy estoy decido a robarte_

_La clave para conquistarte_

_No temas mi amor, no importa el que dirán_

_En esta historia es el amor quien vencerá_

_Hoy estoy decidido a robarte_

_La clave para enamorarte_

_Es tiempo mi amor, no mires atrás_

_Es que ha llegado el momento de amarte_

_Como explicar que me sucedió_

_Si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada_

_Y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así_

_Porque tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma_

_(Axel Fernando-_ La Clave Para Conquistarte)

**Qué romántico! …bueno volvamos a lo nuestro! Draco debe estar por acá…**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-Pensamientos de Draco.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

_Draco estaba escondido como siempre detrás de los estantes…De pronto una voz chillona lo saca de su concentración._

-Drakis! Qué haces aquí mirando a esa sangre sucia!-_Gritaba Pansy Parkinson mientras se abalanzaba sobre él haciéndolo caer y quedando al descubierto._

-Parkinson! Sal de aquí!-_Decía mientras intentaba sacarse a Pansy de encima y volver a esconderse._

-Malfoy! Esperaba verte por acá…_-dijo provocativa la castaña_

-Eh?

-Si, Malfoy…me imaginé que eras vos…

-Pensé que pensabas que era Ha-Potter…

-No…siempre supe que eras vos…

-Eso significa que quieres estar conmigo no? Porque pensaste en mí…

-Que haya pensado en ti no significa que quiera estar contigo ni que esté enamorada de ti…solo pensé en vos por lo que me dijiste en el laberinto… y pues que me ha llamado mucho la atención!

-Sí… Admítelo…estás locamente enamorada de mí.-_dijo Draco mientras se acercaba para darle un beso_

-No…no es así. Malfoy… yo estoy locamente enamorada de Potter!- (_pegándole una cachetada)_

-Potter?

-Tú lo conoces con ese nombre, no?

-OK… como digas…yo pienso que no lo amas…

-Cuanto apuestas?

-Nada…la victoria de ser más sabio…

-Ok, hasta luego… burro!

-Eyy!

_Hermione se fue de la biblioteca sonriente. Draco estaba pensativo, no podía soportar escuchar a Hermione hablar de Harry como su gran amor…como la persona que más quería en el mundo. Estaba desecho, su corazón vertía sangre. _

**No ha dado mucho resultado el plan no?**

No me hables…

**Draco… dime que se siente ser amar sin ser amado…**

DIJE QUE NO ME HABLES…!

_Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió dejó correr una serie de lágrimas…tiempo después, arribó cabizbajo a la sala común de las serpientes._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-Pensamientos de Hermione.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

_Ella llegó a su sala común satisfecha con lo que había hecho. Estaba feliz por haberle puesto los frenos a Malfoy, a ese chico que se creía que podía conquistar a cualquier chica que deseara. Harry la ve desde las escaleras de los dormitorios sentada en los sillones frente a la chimenea, meditando._

-Hermione! Cómo es eso de los poemas?-_preguntó el ojiverde._

-Oh… ha sido Malfoy…

-Voy a matarlo..! Ya!

-No… déjalo…ya le puse yo el STOP jaja

-A sí? Mira que bien…(_se acercó y le dio un beso)_

-Te amo…

-emm… yo también…

-Dudaste?

-emm…no.

-Harry! Dudaste!

-No…no lo he hecho…era para molestarte-

-Más vale…porque yo te amo y te necesito.

_Silencio. De pronto entran Parvati y Lavender corriendo a la sala común._

-Hermione!-_dijo Parvati muy agitada-_ Tienes que acompañarme! Pronto! Me enteré que algo muy raro ocurrió en la sala de los Slytherin! Pero no puedo decirlo aquí…Ven conmigo!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

**Chan chan chan! Qué habrá ocurrido…? Esperen el prox. Cap P jiji saludos! RR please!**


	14. Duelo de Divas

**Holas! Bueno… como siempre… no tengo ganas de hablar P pero si quiero agradecerles sus reviews! Muchas gracias! P bueno… ahora si… disfruten la lectura…**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

-Te amo…

-emm… yo también…

-Dudaste?

-emm…no.

-Harry! Dudaste!

-No…no lo he hecho…era para molestarte-

-Más vale…porque yo te amo y te necesito.

_Silencio. De pronto entran Parvati y Lavender corriendo a la sala común._

-Hermione!-_dijo Parvati muy agitada-_ Tienes que acompañarme! Pronto! Me enteré que algo muy raro ocurrió en la sala de los Slytherin! Pero no puedo decirlo aquí…Ven conmigo!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

**Cap 14: Duelo de Divas**

_Hermione, Harry, Parvati y Lavender salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería._

-Pero a dónde nos llevan?-_gritaba Hermione por el camino._

-Shh! No hablen!

_Alrededor de la enfermería se encontraban todos los alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Hermione se acercó a las puertas y todos las serpientes se hicieron a un lado dejando marcado un camino mientras miraban como la castaña y sus amigos avanzaban por el. Abrió las puertas…y la señora Pomfrey salió hacia ellos._

-Cuántas veces les he dicho que no pueden entrar?

-Déjeme ver que hay!-_dijo Hermione_

-Oh! Dígame usted que no lo sabe…! Ja!

_Hermione desistió, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, Harry la abrazaba._

-Tú lo mataste!-_le gritaba Pansy a la castaña en la cara-_haz que vuelva!

-Yo no maté a nadie!

-Sí! Asesina! Yo ví cuando saliste del baño!-_contestaba Zabinni_

-El era nuestro ejemplo a seguir!-_decía Crabbe_

-Pero de qué hablan?

-De qué crees Hermione ¿?-_decía Harry razonando-_de Malfoy…

-Yo no le hice nada! Oye… Harry? No has sido tú no¿?

-No! Yo he estado todo este tiempo contigo recuerdas?

-Es cierto…

-Ya verás sangre sucia-_la insultaba Millicent_

-La vuelves a llamar así y terminas como Malfoy-_Harry amenazaba a la joven Slytherin con la varita._

_De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abren…_

-Señorita Granger, quiero hablar con usted…-_decía Dumbledore con cara seria._

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-_la provocaban los alumnos de su casa contraria._

_Hermione entró a la enfermería y fue con Dumbledore hasta una pequeña habitación. Se sentaron enfrentados y comenzaron a hablar._

-Señorita Granger…cuénteme que influencia tiene usted sobre el muchacho…

-No tengo ninguna influencia sobre nadie! No he hecho nada! No se ni siquiera que ha ocurrido y ya todo el mundo me acusa!

-Tranquilízate! Le contaré los hechos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

_Hermione se fue de la biblioteca sonriente. Draco estaba pensativo, no podía soportar escuchar a Hermione hablar de Harry como su gran amor…como la persona que más quería en el mundo. Estaba desecho, su corazón vertía sangre. _

**No ha dado mucho resultado el plan no?**

No me hables…

**Draco… dime que se siente ser amar sin ser amado…**

DIJE QUE NO ME HABLES…!

_Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió dejó correr una serie de lágrimas…tiempo después, arribó cabizbajo a la sala común de las serpientes. Entró en la habitación de los chicos, allí se encontraban un par de ellos. Draco atravesó la pieza rápidamente._

-Ey, Draco! What´s up? –_ decía Zabinni intentando parecer el mejor amigo de Draco._

-No te importa- _respondió el rubio mientras se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta de un portazo._

_Instintivamente se miró al espejo, tal como lo hacía todos los días…allí miraba su rostro atentamente, este delataba todos sus sentimientos y pesares…revelaba cada uno de sus problemas y mostraba la alegría de saber su solución. Pero esta vez, su rostro estaba triste, la castaña lo había rechazado._

Supongo que no me dará ni una mínima oportunidad…

**Pienso lo mismo…**

Cállate! No sirves en nada… _(se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos)_

_Abrió el cajón y tomó una gillette._

**Qué vas a hacer con eso?**

Nada…solo fue una idea estúpida… _(mientras arrojaba el objeto de vuelta al cajón)_

**Menos mal…**

_Salió del baño…_

_-_Draco, estás llorando?-_preguntó extrañado Zabinni._

_El rubio había olvidado que sus amigos estaban en la habitación, él acostumbraba estar solo allí. Rápidamente y sin pensar volvió a entrar al baño, cerró la puerta, abrió el cajón, tomó la gillette e hizo un pequeño pero profundo corte en su muñeca izquierda._

**Draco… estás loco!**

Sí! Estoy loco! No puedo soportar más esta vida! No puedo!

_Draco veía como su sangre fluía por su piel y comenzó a asustarse y a pensar que moriría y como sería la muerte. Entró en un estado de pánico. Tomó un par de toallas y cubrió su herida haciendo mucha presión. Reflexionaba. Había hecho una locura. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y cayó al suelo desmayado. _

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos…_

-Draco, despierta mi amor!-

-Hermione? Qué haces aquí? Mi amor?

-Sí, cariño…

-Qué tienes en tus manos…?

-Una gillette… la reconoces?

-Seeee…

-Eres un mal chico sabes?-_dijo mientras con el instrumento cortante le realizaba a Draco un corte en su bello rostro. El chico suspiraba-_ sabes que me has hecho daño- _le hizo un nuevo corte en su brazo- _no te saldrás con la tuya, amor- _nuevamente provocó un par de cortes seguidos en su abdomen- _ya verás lo que he sufrido- _ella seguía torturándolo con sus palabras y lastimándolo- _sabes que eres un pesado, jaja… sabes que no te amo…pero tú eres un creído…y piensas que tienes control sobre mí…no es así?

-Para…

-Oh! Que pare? Me estás suplicando?

-Sí… por favor- _a Draco le impresionaba ver que su sangre se impregnaba en su ropa y corría por el suelo._

-No… tú no tuviste compasión de mí, por qué debo tenerla yo hacia ti?

-Perdóname! No quise hacerlo! Te amo! No pude evitarlo…

-No… lágrimas de cocodrilo…así no convences a nadie…

-Por favor no sigas! Basta basta!-_Draco comenzó a llorar_

-Oh, Merlín! Qué débil eres!

-Estoy herido…no me hagas más daño…

-Te lo mereces maldito! Muere…! Muere…! Muere…! _–Hermione acababa de apuñalarlo y su herida era profunda._

**Draco! Puedes parar de herirte tu solo? Mira lo que has hecho! Por favor escucha!**

Hermione lo hizo! Por favor ayuda!

**Hermione? Ella no ha estado aquí! Es todo obra de tú imaginación! Mírate como estas!**

Me lo merezco…déjame morir…le hice mucho mucho daño,...adiós…

**No! Draco No!**

_En ese momento, escucha una serie de voces conocidas…_

-Profesor Snape! Está hace media hora ahí dentro gritando "Hermione, para por favor"-_decía Crabbe._

-Bien… ya hablaremos con ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-Bien, Srta. Granger…así es como el Profesor Snape lo encontró y lo trajo urgente a la enfermería…ahora… como es que usted está involucrada en esto sin saberlo?

-Se lo juro profesor! Yo no he hecho nada!

-Le creo… veo en sus ojos la verdad…

-Puedo ver a Draco?

-Sí… pase…

_Dumbledore abrió la puerta del cuartito y acompañó a Hermione a ver al rubio. Draco estaba acostado en una camilla, su tez estaba más blanca que de costumbre, sus ojos cerrados eran cubiertos por un par de cabellos rubios que lo caracterizaban. Hermione por primera vez se sentía culpable, ella no había sido la que le había ocasionado esas lastimaduras, pero ella le había partido el corazón. El joven había sido sincero con ella y esta creyó que todo era uno de sus juegos. Ella sabía perfectamente lo se sentía amar sin ser amado… Se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente. Harry, alejado del lugar, la miraba extrañado por aquel movimiento. El rubio despertó y abrió esos hermosos ojos grises._

-Hermione! Perdóname! Lo siento mucho…!_- comenzó a exclamar Draco._

-Shh… déjame preguntarte… por qué lo hiciste…?

-Me sentí vulnerable… pero fue algo muy extraño… porque vi que tú me lastimabas… pero al final era yo…me estoy volviendo loco…Hermione…

-Bueno…se lo que sientes… pero comprende…me has lastimado mucho todos estos años, por más que quisiera no te daría una oportunidad sabes? No te la mereces…-_con estas palabras, la castaña dejaba aquella habitación y Draco caía en un pozo de oscuridad. Una vez fuera…_

-Harry! Todo se ha arreglado! Estoy tan feliz!

-Has besado a Malfoy! En la frente!-

-Bueno…no se…fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…-

_Llegaron a la sala común y Ginny y Ron se acercaron a saludar a sus amigos… no los habían visto en todo el día. Ron abrazó a Hermi y ella mientras estaba siendo presionada vio como Ginny y Harry se daban un beso en la boca. Quedó perpleja…asombrada. Sus amigos se besaban con tanta simpleza, con tanta libertad. Ron al notar que Hermione no lo abrazaba con fuerza, la soltó. Ella se quedó mirándolos…_

-Harry?- _le susurró sollozando- _Gin?

-Sí, Hermi?-_ le contestó Harry._

-Y dices sí! Así tan autoritariamente, qué es esto? Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hermione…ven siéntate.

_Todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial la castaña que no entendía lo que sucedía. Se sentaron en los sillones._

-Harry, dime que lo que pienso no es verdad…por favor dilo…

-Hermi…-_respiró profundo-_ yo no soy la persona que tú mereces si?

-No, Harry no! No!

-Déjame seguir…hay una persona que te ama con todo su corazón y sin darte cuenta la lastimas a diario. Bien sabes tú como se siente no?

-De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas el Duelo de Divas?

-Sí- _un poco perdida-_ lo recuerdo…-_ Hermione había sufrido mucho durante ese período de tiempo- _cómo te lo ent- ¿? ah… Ron…

-Precisamente. Hermione, lo siento… te engañé.

-Qué?

-Sí… luego que Ron me contó esto, hice un pacto con él para ver quién podía conseguir tu corazón…que decidimos ponerle el mismo nombre, ya que se trata de lo mismo. Pero, luego de conseguirte…reflexioné y me di cuenta de que no estoy enamorado de ti-

-Harry… estás siendo muy dura con ella…-_le susurró Ginny_

_Hermione empalideció._

-Te entiendo…-_ como siempre, ella tenía la última palabra y se retiró a su habitación._

_Nadie la siguió en ese momento, pero Ron no aguantó y decidió averiguar por qué no se escuchaba su llanto. Subió las escaleras y encontró a Hermione sentada en el escalón más alto. No estaba llorando, sino que parecía que sonreía._

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Hermi?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Bien. Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy…. Por qué estará taaaaaaan feliz Hermione? Consulten el siguiente cap… P jaja… nos vemos… **


	15. Un punto negro y uno amarillo

**Hola a todos! Aquí hay un nuevo cap:D disfrútenlo…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

_Nadie la siguió en ese momento, pero Ron no aguantó y decidió averiguar por qué no se escuchaba su llanto. Subió las escaleras y encontró a Hermione sentada en el escalón más alto. No estaba llorando, sino que parecía que sonreía._

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Hermi?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 15: ¿Qué hacen un punto amarillo y uno negro en un fondo rosa? **

-Ron! Que por qué estoy tan feliz! Gané el duelo:D

-Qué duelo?

-Un duelo de Divas… recuerdas? P

-Qué apostaste?

-Le dije a Ginny hace muy poco que iba a cortar con Harry… porque ya no estaba enamorada de él…

-En serio? Pero…él te cortó…

-Es lo mismo…pero el trato sigue…

-A ver…

-Le dije que iba a conquistar el corazón de mi amado, el de su hermano.

_Finalizada estas palabras, que ambos habían comprendido su significado, lentamente se fueron acercando y se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso. _

-WoW! Hermano! Qué forma de besar!-_gritaba Ginny alentándolo a Ron, detrás Harry solo sonreía…- _has ganado el duelo, los dos duelos!

-Qué? Hay otro más?-_ preguntó Ron mientras dejaba de besar a Hermione._

-Ajá, el segundo se trataba de quien podía conquistar, entre nosotras, el corazón de Harry. Por eso es que "sufrí" tanto por él, recuerdas Ron? Pero a eso se lo puede llamar una buena actriz. También me ocurrió lo que a Harry le pasó con tú duelo con él, yo estoy enamorada de Ron._-contestó la castaña feliz._

_Ron se emocionó, igualmente se lo veía radiante. Era como si le hubieran dicho: no tendrás que estudiar ni hacer una tarea en tu vida! Tus padres no te retarán! No tendrás obligaciones ni responsabilidades!_

-Bien, me alegro que todo esté en orden. Ya nos hemos confesado todo así que, estamos en paz._-Dijo Harry mientras sus amigos reían a carcajadas. _

-No! No todo ha concluido! Ron tiene que explicarnos algo, no es así?-_dijo Ginny-_ vamos hermano! Quiero reírme!

-Qué tengo que contar?-_ preguntó extrañado Ron _

-Algo como que tuviste varios cambios de sexo este año!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Adiviné tus intenciones… Gin, Hermi ya sabe por qué…y eso ya basta.

-Nooo! Yo quiero saber!-_decía Harry_

-Ok. Ok. Me hice pasar por gay para acercarme a Hermi, ya que los gays son los amigos de las mujeres P Fred y George me entrenaron por todo el verano.

-_(todos) _jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Bueno, Gin…vamos? –_ le dijo Harry_

-Oki Doki.

_Harry y Ginny se retiraron del pasillo y caminaron de la mano hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos. _

-Oye, no quieres ir a los sillones?-_(Ron)_

-Cómo desees, yo estoy bien aquí…aparte allí alguien podría vernos…-_dijo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar a su amado para abrazarlo._

-Qué piensas hacer para que no nos vean?-_ abrazando y acariciando a su enamorada._

-Ron, eres un mal pensado…- _se ofendió la castaña, se separó de los brazos de Ron_

-Oh, Hermi! No pretendía ofender sabes…-_ haciendo puchero_

_-_Ron… nunca podría enojarme contigo! Te quiero demasiado…-_dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y él la besaba en la frente._

_Mientras se mantenían abrazados, sus cuerpos se rozaban y se intercambiaban los impulsos nerviosos. Dos corazones latían al mismo tiempo. No podían separarse, era demasiado placentero permanecer juntos._

-Entonces, veo que es verdad lo que Harry había dicho a comienzos de año…-

-Qué había dicho?

-Ya lo olvidaste?

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo :S

-Que nosotros haríamos una buena pareja!

-Ah! Sí! Cómo olvidarlo! Es totalmente verdad :P

-jaja…

_Ron comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Hermione, y ella estaba perdida en un punto del espacio que ella consideró importante. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. En un momento, Hermione subió la vista hacia la cara de Ron y vio que este la miraba fijamente._

-Por qué me miras así, Ron…?

-Porque eres muy atractiva…P Eres muy linda…y no puedo evitar no ignorarte.

-Gracias D te quiero… (L)

-Yo te amo… (L) y mucho- _dijo Ron mientras se acercaban y luego se besaban_

-Amo pasar el tiempo contigo…

_Ambos se levantaron. Ron la acorraló entre sus brazos contra la pared. Hermione nadaba en los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Este con una mano en los cabellos de la castaña y otra en aquella cintura esculpida de ella la besaba apasionadamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en busca de reconocer nuevos territorios. Luego que el beso acabó, ambos sonrieron, se separaron y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas entre ellos. Reían, eran felices. Así siguieron jugueteando hasta que con su inconciente fuerza, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. Luego, la cerraron quedándose ellos del lado de adentro. Ahora, el turno era de ella. Hermione lo acorraló a él contra la puerta. Ron comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella por debajo de su ropa y… CHICK! Se escuchó un silencio increíble, pero una voz lo rompió._

-Ron! No te imaginaba haciendo eso!- _decía Ginny mientras miraba a su hermano como le desprendía el corpiño a Hermione._

-Qué me dices a mí? Mírate a ti!

_Ginny estaba sobre Harry arriba de la cama, lo acorralaba con sus piernas…el rostro de los dos hermanos se volvió del color de su cabello mientras miraban como Hermione y Harry morían de la risa._

-Se van a quedar mucho tiempo? Porque Harry y yo queremos… emm… ustedes saben…-_decía Ginny intentando parecer graciosa._

-Ehhhhh? Mira… tú eres una criatura que todavía no tienes la edad suficiente para hacer estas cosas así que… no tienes nada que decir ehh…-_ le contestaba su hermano mientras su sangre hervía._

-Pero qué dices! Lo he hecho más veces que tú! Por lo menos con la mitad de los de mi grado seguro!

-Eres una pu-¡!-_ Ron era detenido por Hermione_

-Cállate.

_De pronto se escucha un portazo. Silencio incómodo. Harry había escuchado todo lo que Ginny había dicho._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pensamientos de Harry.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo ser tan estúpido…me usaba…

**A esta chica lo único que le importa es la cantidad de chicos! Já…**

_Harry lloraba…_

Yo la quiero mucho…demasiado… por Merlín! Por qué tenía que suceder esto?

**No todo es color rosa, amigo**

Lo se…

_Harry entró en la habitación de las chicas. Sin fuerzas para continuar, cayó sobre la cama de Hermione y allí se quedó dormido._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pensamientos de Hermione.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ginny…no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!- _decía Hermione mirándola triste._

-Lo se… soy una estúpida…

-Ve y habla con él ya-_le aconsejaba su hermano._

_Ginny dejó la habitación y fue a buscar a Harry. Ron y Hermione quedaron solos. Él se acercó nuevamente a ella y le susurró:_

-Esto no será un reto de un Duelo de Divas, no es así?

_Ella sonrió y le contestó:_

-No.

_Él la tomó de las manos y la arrastró a la cama. Allí se recostaron mirándose uno al lado del otro. Comenzaron a acariciarse y a decirse bellas frases. También, se besaban en varias oportunidades y lentamente se empezaron a quitar la ropa hasta un punto. Ron le preguntó si quería seguir adelante…pero ella negó, ya que no había tenido una buena experiencia con respecto a eso y necesitaba tiempo para volver a intentarlo. El pelirrojo comprendió perfectamente a Hermione y la abrazó._

_Mientras tanto, Ginny entró a la habitación de las chicas para inspeccionar si Harry se encontraba allí. Escuchó su voz y se escondió detrás de un dosel. _

-Déjenme en paz! Quiero estar solo!- _gritaba Harry mientras Parvati y Lavender lo acosaban para que él les contara que había pasado._

-Hermi te cortó?

-Ella te ama o no? Y vos?

-Dios santo! Quiero estar solo!

-Déjenlo en paz! _–saltó Ginny. Las dos amigas salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry y la pelirroja juntos._

-Gracias- _le contestó Harry- _pero no se si me escuchaste, quiero estar solo…

-Hace un rato estabas excelente conmigo! Qué rápido cambias de actitud!

-Qué? Ah… deja… como quieras, no tienes caso Gin…vete…

-No… perdóname…yo fui la culpable, lo siento no quise decir eso…es que… bueno salió de mí…

-Tú querías que yo fuera uno más, no? Por qué me usaste?

-Yo te quiero mucho, Harry…

-Esto es lo que les dices a los chicos que te aman para que te perdonen y vuelvan contigo? Esfuérzate más la próxima… porque esto conmigo no sirve- _le dijo el ojiverde mientras empujaba a Ginny a salir de la habitación hasta que lo logró. La joven golpeaba la puerta con fuerza esperanzada a que Harry la abriera._

-Perdóname, Harry! Perdón! No quise hacerlo! Harry!

_Desde la otra habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Ginny. Ron y Hermione se vistieron rápidamente y salieron al pasillo para consolar a la joven. Ella les contó todo lo sucedido…Luego de esto, los tres suplicaban a Harry que abriera la puerta, pero este no lo hizo. De adentro se escuchaban gritos y objetos de vidrio que se rompían A Hermione se le ocurrió una gran idea, aparecer dentro de la habitación. Apareció y vio todas las camas desarregladas, vidrios y objetos rotos y lo más importante de todo, observó que Harry lloraba y suspiraba tirado en la cama de Hermione._

-Harry!- _gritó ella al ver al morocho casi desarmado._

-Hermione…!- _se levantó él desesperado, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente_- qué suerte que estás aquí…te necesitaba…

-Me hubieras dejado entrar por la puerta… tuve que aparecerme…

-O entran todos o ninguno… era imposible que entres tu sola…

-Qué ocurre, Harry..? Por qué actúas de esta forma?

-Estoy enamorado… si no hubieras llegado, probablemente yo no estaría aquí…

-Ay! No! Harry qué cosas dices!

-Te necesito, Hermi… en serio…

-Pues descárgate…

_Harry tomó fuertemente la cara de Hermione y la besó. Se separaron lentamente…_

-Harry…esto no está bien…sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos más profundos…

-Lo se… perdóname… tenía que descargarme…

-Pero no era necesario hacerlo con ayuda de tus hormonas…

-Lo siento… necesitaba un beso…un cariño…alguien que me quiera…

-Harry…me haces llorar…sabes que yo te quiero mucho- _dijo Hermione mientras volvía a abrazar a Harry fuertemente._

_Luego de un tiempo, Harry, gracias a su amiga, se sintió capaz de enfrentar la cara de Ginny. Salió de la habitación y Ron y la pelirroja lo atoraron de preguntas. Hermione les hacía señas de que se callaran y estos lo hicieron_. _La castaña llevó a Harry hasta la habitación de los chicos, lo acostó en su cama y volvió al pasillo. Allí conversaron sobre el estado de Harry. Ginny realmente se había comportado horrible con el. Ella como siempre se sintió culpable y se escapó de los brazos de su hermano. Hermione entró al poco tiempo a ver como estaba el morocho y observó que estaba dormido._

-Ron…está dormido, aprovechemos y salgamos a distraernos a algún lado…

-Ok…

_La parejita feliz salió por las puertas del castillo. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a orillas del lago, abrazados._

-Pobre Harry… no crees?

-Sí…mi hermana como yo digo es una DESCARADA con todas las letras.

-Como digas…

-Quieres que nos olvidemos de ellos por un rato y pensamos en nosotros?

-Buena idea.

_Se recostaron y comenzaron a mirar las estrellas. Poco tiempo después, cuando la noche estaba entrada…comenzaron a besarse. De pronto, un rubio y un morocho entran en escena. El rubio, Malfoy le había comentado al morocho, Snape… que ciertas personas estaban fuera del castillo._

-Señorita Granger y señor Weasley…se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí tan tarde?- _dijo el profesor Severus Snape mientras su compatriota, Malfoy miraba a los enamorados con rabia._

-No se nota? Estamos besándonos…bajo un cielo de estrellas…-_ contestó Ron._

-Ron! De dónde sacaste esa valentía? Jeje –_le susurró la castaña_

-No lo se… :S- _le contestó_

-Señor Weasley…sepa bien que mucha dulzura empalaga… sin más que decir…los tres están en detención por estar fuera de noche en horas no permitidas…

-Eh? _– Contestó Hermione instintivamente…- _de dónde ha sacado esa frase profesor…?

-Cuál?- _dijo amablemente Snape, muy raro en él._

-Mucha dulzura empalaga…

-Se cree que yo no he tenido mi período de enamoramientos? Bien, qué esperan? ADENTRO!

-Profesor! Por qué me ha castigado a mí también?

-Porque usted también estaba fuera del castillo cuando los vio y me avisó de su aventura…

_Silencio incómodo…Hermione y Ron se levantaron del suelo y volvían caminando al castillo delante de Snape y Malfoy._

-Oye, Hermione…- _susurraba Ron_

-Qué?

-Adivina… qué hacen un punto amarillo y uno negro en un fondo rosa?

-qué hacen…? P

-Molestan…

-jajaja… _(ambos)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Holas de nuevo! Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno… me han preguntado cuantos caps va a tener este fic…y yo contesté que tendrán alrededor de 15 o 16 caps… pero se me han ocurrido ideas para seguirlo… así que serán algunos más!**

**Bye… bye… nos vemos en el prox cap!**


	16. Oh! Si! Te amo, Severus!

**Holas… nuevo cap… los dejo… nos vemos al final!**

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

-Señor Weasley…sepa bien que mucha dulzura empalaga… sin más que decir…los tres están en detención por estar fuera de noche en horas no permitidas…

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

**Cap 16: Oh! Si! Te amo, Severus!**

_Ron y Hermione una vez dentro del castillo se dirigieron a la sala común para contarle a Harry lo sucedido. _

-Oye, no crees que podrá pasar algo extraño en la detención?-_ preguntó el morocho preocupado._

-No lo sé-_contestó la castaña-_ pero hay que estar prevenidos

-Dónde es? Cuál es el castigo…?- _(harry)_

-No tenemos idea… no nos ha dicho nada…ni lugar ni hora ni tarea… (_Ron)_

_En ese mismo momento, llegan dos aves trayendo un par de pergaminos atados a sus patas. Sus dueños acariciaron a sus lechuzas cariñosamente y luego se dispusieron a leer el contenido de las notas. Ambas decían lo mismo._

_Sr.Weasley/Srta.Granger: Por el motivo el cual ha roto una de las reglas del colegio; el no estar fuera del castillo de noche, debo informarle que recibieron un castigo. Para el desarrollo de este, tendrá que concurrir mañana a las 10:00 pm al despacho del profesor Severus Snape. Atentamente, Director Albus Dumbledore._

-Uy no! Acabas de leer lo mismo que yo, Ron? _(Hermione)_

-Creo. Detención mañana a las 10 en el despacho de Snape:

-Precisamente.

-Bueno chicos… los veo mañana! (_Harry)_

-Chau, Harry que descanses- _dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono._

-Bueno… nos hemos ganado un castigo pero no fue por algo malo…solo por amarnos a la luz de la luna…- _concluyó Ron mirando a Hermione con picardía- _prepárate… mañana será un largo día, amor.

_Con un beso, la pareja se despidió y cada uno arribó a su cuarto. Al día siguiente, volvieron a encontrarse los tres en los sillones de la sala común._

-Vamos…! Me muero de hambre!- _decía Harry mientras observaba como a la parejita no le interesaba mucho ir a desayunar… _- Hola? Estoy aquí, recuerdan? Son las 7:30! Tenemos que ir a desayunaaar!-_ insistía el morocho._

-Adelántate tú, ok? Estamos planeando como vamos a hacer esta noche para vernos durante el castigo…-_ contestó Ron_

-Uuuii sii! Ya veo como planean todo… ¬¬ para mi las cosas se arreglan hablando no besando!

_Harry se encontraba un tanto disgustado por distanciarse de sus compañeros ya que ellos parecían querer estar solos todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto fue en busca de pasar un buen rato con Neville ya que luego de todo esto se le había ido el hambre. No fue difícil encontrarlo…Neville últimamente se había pasado todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca y Harry no dudaba que ahora mismo él estaría allí. Caminó lenta y pensativamente hasta las puertas del lugar. Andaba por los corredores perdido, su cabeza estaba puesta en Ginny, la hermosa hermana de Ron. Pero estaba herido, ella le había roto el corazón. No sabía exactamente si lo había querido hacer a propósito… pero lo había hecho. Llegó a destino y se introdució en el. La biblioteca estaba vacía pero solo a unos pocos metros se lograba distinguir una persona, Neville. Estaba claro que era él._

-Hola, Neville! Cómo estas?

-Todo bien, amigo…

-Qué haces?

-Busco información en un libro de Herbología que me dijo la profesora Sprout porque quiere que realice un trabajo relacionado a una nueva planta que se originó en el lago. Es realmente emocionante!

**Uii si no sabes cuanto!**

Cállate! El ama la Herbología…

**Bueno… lo siento... me pareció gracioso… jajajajajajajaja**

Me di cuenta…

-Qué bueno! Te aseguro que te irá muy bien…

-Gracias…

-Bueno… te veo muy ocupado así que seguiré mi camino y no te molestaré más ok¿? Jaja nos vemos…

-Chau, Harry!

Ui y ahora que hago! Qué aburrimiento por dios! Ey! Qué hace Ginny entrando a la biblioteca a las 7:45 de la mañana?

**No lo sé… pero no era que ella no te importaba más?**

La amo :S pero después de lo que me hizo… yo que se…

**Bueno…síguela total estás aburrido y las clases empiezan a las 8:30**

A ver que estará haciendo?¿¡!

_El morocho se escondió detrás de los estantes e iba observando con la mirada el recorrido que Ginny iba haciendo al caminar. Él veía que ella se iba acercando a Neville… pero… por qué lo buscaría? La joven se paró detrás de la silla de Neville y empezó a hacerle caricias en la cara. Ante tal movimiento él volteó y cuando la vio sonrió._

Qué pasa aquí?

**Creo que se olvidó de ti…**

Dime que no pasa lo que estoy viendo…

**Sí… esta pasando… el le acaba de tomar la cara y en este momento la está besando…muy apasionadamente… y…**

Basta!

-Gin… qué está pasando?- _gritó Harry muy enojado_

-Oh, Harry…! Perdón… pero pensé que habíamos terminado…

-Pensé que habíamos terminado? A bueno… no me imaginaba esto…o sea que era verdad, no te importé nunca y tal como dijiste haces esto con todos los chicos-

-Cómo es esto, Gin?- _reaccionó Neville_

-Emmm yo…-

-Yo te explicaré… ella usó a todos los chicos de su año y ahora está buscando a los más grandes para hacer lo mismo. Lo dijo en frente mío. Neville, si la amas no puedo impedir que sigas con ella pero solo quería que supieras lo que pasó conmigo… tenlo en cuenta…- _luego de que Harry dijo esto se retiró de la biblioteca._

**Bien hecho, Harry… ya va a ver esa perra…**

-Neville! No creas eso! El está molesto porque lo dejé por ti… porque yo te amo a ti…Por favor…! No me dejes! Te amo! Te amo mucho…-

-Claro… lo dejaste por mí… yo era el siguiente no? Olvídate de mí, Ginny Weasley… no me busques más… vete con otro…y deja de molestarnos a nosotros…-

_Ginny comenzó a llorar_

-Esas lágrimas no convencen a nadie…hasta nunca… y si sigues con tu trabajito… buena suerte… la necesitarás…-

-Noo! Neville… no!-

_El joven recogió sus libros y salió de la biblioteca. En la salida se encontró con Harry._

-Gracias, amigo… por hacerme dar cuenta de la verdad, yo sabía que Gin no me quería como yo a ella… pero por suerte ya se la verdad… gracias…-

-De nada… no quería que tú también sufrieras como muchos…adiós! Nos vemos en clase…-

_Neville se fue directamente del lugar. Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón de Pociones pero una mano tomó su brazo y otra intentó abofetearlo, INTENTÓ…porque rápidamente el morocho la paró. Luego se dedicó a ver quién había sido. Ginny._

-Por qué lo hiciste, Harry?-

-Porque el no se merece que le hagas eso… -

-Yo lo amaba, Harry…-

-jajajajajajaja se se… no sabes como te creo… mira tu cara… no te lo cree nadie-

-Bueno… está bien… jugué con el… pero empezaba a gustarme. Yo también me enamoré de ti… fuiste mi primer amor- _decía Ginny mientras que comenzaba a acercarse a Harry para besarlo._

_Harry no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, él la amaba y no podía alejarse de aquella situación. Ambos labios se acercaban…hasta que Harry entró en razón y se distanció._

-Te creíste que iba a besarte?- _la burló Harry_

-Yo pensé que me amabas…-

-Eso quisieras…-

_Ginny no contestó_

-Ahora con tu permiso, Señorita Weasley… iré a mi clase de Pociones… no veo excusa para faltar ya que estoy muy aburrido y eso podría ser muy interesante…-

**Qué bobadas dices Harry? Jajajaja Pociones interesante?**

Seeeeee y mucho… jajaajajaajaja

-Pues bien! Ve y revuélcate con el profesor Snape!- _le gritó Ginny. Unos cuantos alumnos que estaban en el pasillo se dieron vuelta y miraron a Harry con cara rara._

-Oh! Si! El profe Snape! Sabes! Me mata besarlo y abrasarlo! Jajaja- _luego de esto aquellos alumnos presentes comenzaron a pensar en un estúpido romance entre Harry y el profesor Snape…un amor gay._

_Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. En la entrada de este, se encontró con Hermione y con Ron._

-Harry… nos hemos enterado de un cierto rumor tuyo que nos parece totalmente absurdo…-_ dijo Hermione._

-Cuál?- _preguntó Harry ansioso_

-Harry… en los pasillos andan diciendo que tienes un romance con el profesor Snape y que eres gay… es eso cierto?- _contestó Ron_

_Harry comenzó a descostillarse de la risa._

-Valla… que rápido que se corren los rumores en este colegio ehh!-

-Es cierto?- _insistió Hermione_

-Hermi! Me extraña! Por quién me tienes?-_ entre risas, luego le contó lo de Neville y Ginny _- bueno… y luego de eso estuve hablando con Ginny y le dije que me iba a Pociones… y ella me dijo que me valla a revolcar con Snape… y yo le seguí la corriente diciendo lo sexy que era Snape, lo que me gustaba besarlo y abrazarlo… y bueno… lo escucharon algunos…pero parece que todo Hogwarts lo sabe ahora…-

-O sea que es una broma no?-

-Hermi! Imagínate Snape y yo juntos…-

_Los tres rieron y entraron al salón. Todo estaba entendido. La clase comenzó al poco tiempo. Todos empezaron a trabajar en grupos de a tres a gusto sobre una poción desconocida. A cada rato, eran admirables las caras de Draco mientras observaba a Hermione. _

-Qué mira, Malfoy?- _preguntó el profesor Snape_

-A Her- a no se…- _contestó rápidamente el cuestionado._

-Aquella mesa lo está molestando?- _dijo Snape señalando la mesa de Hermione, Ron y Harry._

-Emm si… Potter está molestando-

_Snape caminó hacia la mesa del trio de oro._

-Potter! Qué ocurre?- _le gritó Snape en el oído. Todos voltearon ante el rumor._

-Nada… por?-

-Seguro que no está haciendo nada raro?-

-Si! Estoy haciendo esta poción que es muy rara!-

-No juegues conmigo! 10 puntos menos Gryffindor.-

Haga lo que quiera viejo chiflado…

**Así se habla, Harry… jajaja chiflado… Jajaja**

-Me he enterado de cierto rumor que parece que fue creado por usted señor Potter…

**-**Cuál¿?

-El que usted y yo somos pareja! De dónde ha sacado eso?

_Todo el mundo, inclusive Harry comenzó a reír por un largo rato_

-Oh! Solo fue una broma, profesor… jajaja

-Más le vale, Ha- digo Potter…

_Todos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente, aquella equivocación fue muy notoria._

-Mmm… Potter! Parece que le gustas a Snape!-_ dijo en voz alta Draco_

-Malfoy! 1 punto menos para Slytherin!

_Todos rieron más estrepitosamente._

-Merlín, Profesor! 1 punto… si que le ha afectado eh! Snape se enamoró de Potter! Snape se enamoró de Potter!- _cantó Malfoy_

_Los alumnos reían con más entusiasmo. Snape se sintió burlado y avisó que la clase había terminado solo a los 20 minutos de su comienzo, pero antes de esto le recordó a Hermione, Ron y Draco que hoy tenían castigo. _

_A la noche, las clases del día habían acabado hace tiempo, Ron y Hermione se preparaban para ir a la retención. El horario llegó rápidamente así que se encontraron los tres alumnos y el profesor en el despacho de este último. Mientras Snape daba las consignas, Draco parecía hipnotizado en Hermione, la miraba de arriba hacia abajo._

-Malfoy! Puede parar de ver a la señorita Granger!- _dijo Snape alterado_ – bien… como decía… Draco tú irás a lavar los calderos…son unos cuantos, tendrás para rato… Granger ordenarás todos mis antídotos y pociones en orden alfabético uno al lado del otro en el estante y también acomodarás mi despacho…tienes suerte de estar allí y tu Weasley… limpiaras los pisos, estantes, pupitres, sillas, estatuas y todo del salón! Vamos! Qué hacen aquí! A trabajar!

_Ron y Draco lentamente caminaron hacia el Salón y comenzaron a hacer lo que Snape les había ordenado. Pero al mismo tiempo entablaron una conversación._

-Amas a Hermione no?- _preguntó Ron_

-Y a ti que te importa?-_ contestó Draco_

-Bueno… yo pensaba mantener una conversación amistosa contigo…y mira que cuesta…-

_Silencio…/ luego de 5 minutos…_

-La amo mucho…y me apena que esté contigo, cuando yo podría darle todo mi amor… ella sabe realmente lo que yo siento. Se que estuve mal en lo que hice pero me disculpé…y ella no quiere saber nada conmigo… no le importo…todos estos años… no entiendo por qué la he tratado así…y ahora eso no me permite estar cerca de ella… ser su amigo… abrazarla y por qué no besarla…-

_Ron había entrado en shock… no podía creer que Malfoy esté siendo sincero con él. _

-Weasley… estás bien?-

-Sí… tú eres el que no está bien… espera… me estás tratando bien, me cuentas tus sentimientos por Hermione…no tienes fiebre seguro? Soy Ron Weasley recuerdas? -

-Merlín! Por qué todo el mundo tiene una imagen mala de mí?-

-Eso es lo que demuestras…perdón… demostrabas…-

-Así me gusta, amigo!-

-Amigo?-

-Sí… siendo tu amigo puedo estar más cerca de ella no? Por ahí puedo conquistarla… es que Hermione es tan hermosa, ardiente…es tan…-

-Bueno… bueno… bueno… basta che! Es mi novia recuerdas?-

-Lo siento! Es que no puedo controlarme cuando hablo de ella… realmente estoy enamorado…-

-No… estás excitado… jeje-

-También… jaja veo que nos llevamos bien, Ron!-

-See see… disfruta la relación mientras puedas…-

-No seas tan rudo conmigo…-

_Silencio… cada uno terminó con lo suyo y a cierta hora… los tres alumnos y el profesor se encontraron en el despacho. Snape al poco tiempo los dejó que vuelvan a sus dormitorios… o eso es lo que él pretendía…_

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

**Holas… bien… que les pareció? Bueno… después de un viaje uno pierde la práctica… he tardado tres días en hacer este simple cap! Pero bueno… lograré acostumbrarme con el tiempo…**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Cap! Reviews please! Y gracias a los que mandan! Realmente me alentó a continuar la historia!**


	17. El cuarto de los prefectos

**Holas! Bueno… este no es un cap muy largo… pero igual espero que lo disfruten! Perdón por la tardanza …!**

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

_Silencio… cada uno terminó con lo suyo y a cierta hora… los tres alumnos y el profesor se encontraron en el despacho. Snape al poco tiempo los dejó que vuelvan a sus dormitorios… o eso es lo que él pretendía…_

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

**Cap 17: El cuarto de los prefectos**

_Hermione y Ron se alejaron juntos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Draco los perseguía._

-Hermi…quieres que vallamos a tener una aventura en el cuarto de los prefectos?-_ le susurró Ron al oído a Hermione._

-Aventura?- _contestó con picardía Hermione en el mismo tono de voz_ – está bien… luego de esto nos merecemos un descanso no?-

-Claro…-

_La pareja fue caminando hacia el cuarto de los prefectos pretendiendo que iban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

-Weasley!- _gritó el profesor cuando el alumno estaba ya bastante retirado _– venga para acá!-

-Hermi… ve al baño de los prefectos… prepara la bañera que en un ratito voy… espérame… si?

-Ok… no demores…

-Lo prometo…

_Snape se dio cuenta de que Ron no había lustrado ni los bancos ni las sillas ni las estatuas por lo tanto lo puso a trabajar. Draco… que había escuchado los susurros de la pareja siguió a Hermione. Ella entró a la habitación, luego al baño… preparó la bañera con burbujas y se introdució en el agua. Lo hizo con ropa… ya que sería entretenido quitársela al contrincante en el juego a medida que molesta. Ella comenzó a cantar a nadar en la bañera. De pronto escucha una puerta…_

-Ron! Mi amor! El agua está lista… estoy esperándote!

_Se sintió nuevamente el ruido de la misma puerta cerrándose…_

-Oh! Ron… no juegues… ven conmigo que tengo muchos mimos y cariños para darte…

_Luego de un rato de silencio, Draco aparece detrás de una columna._

-Merlín, Malfoy! Esto no es divertido…! Ron! Ayuda!

-No temas… no te haré daño…nunca lo haría

-Por favor… retírate no me la hagas difícil si?

-No…-_ dijo mientras ponía un pie dentro de la bañadera… -_ burbujas! Espuma! Me encanta! A ti?

-Malfoy… como tengo que decirte? vete!

-No, Hermione… deseo estar contigo… no puedo controlarme…

-Es por eso! No puedes controlarte! Ron! Ron! Ayúdame!

-Es en vano que lo llames… está muy ocupado lustrando pupitres… recuerdas?

-Ay… es verdad… Draco… no me hagas nada…-

_Draco se acercaba a ella… muy despacio…sutilmente con su mirada la iba hipnotizando tal como ella hacía con él. Él la deseaba, necesitaba estar con ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ya estaba recostado sobre ella. Le acariciaba el rostro… le recitaba miles de veces lo bella que era…_

-Draco… no sigas por favor…

-Hermione… te entiendo que estás de novia con él… pero él no te va a ver conmigo… por lo menos déjame engañarme a mi mismo pensando que tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo…

_Esas palabras conmovieron mucho a Hermione y sintió la necesidad de besarlo…pero no lo hizo. Comenzó inconscientemente a compararlo con Ron y superficialmente el rubio era mil veces más atractivo, sus ojos grises le provocaban escalofríos y su físico la protegía. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados un momento, sentía el calor del agua acercarse y escuchaba el sonido de esta misma a causa de los movimientos de Draco intentando acercarse a ella. Era relajante… pero ella tenía miedo, el último encuentro con el rubio no había sido para nada placentero. Pero él la amaba y no volvería a hacer lo mismo. La castaña no aguantó y se levantó de la bañera pero cuando fue a sacar uno de sus pies al exterior Draco la tomó de la cintura y la empujó hacia él. Hermione resbaló y cayó sentada sobre el joven. _

-Perdón…- _dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente pero Draco volvió a bajarla quedando nuevamente en la misma posición- _No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

_Draco tomando desprevenida a Hermione se acercó y la besó sorpresiva pero lentamente. La castaña no puso ninguna oposición ante aquel movimiento._

----------------------

_En ese mismo momento, Ron entraba sonriente al baño pero cuando se encontró con esa situación la sonrisa se borró. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de una columna._

Dime que estoy viendo alucinaciones!

**No…es la fría y cruda realidad…**

Yo pensé que ella me amaba…:S

**Yo también… pero aquí ves la prueba de que estás muy equivocado…**

_El rubio comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Hermione. Mientras se abrazaban y se besaban se fueron quitando cada prenda que los vestía. _

No me puede estar pasando esto! No puede ser!

**Mi amigo, la vida es así…no todo es bueno…**

_Desde la columna, Ron oía los suspiros y gemidos de ambos imaginándose perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con las dos manos se agarraba la cabeza y se la pegaba fuertemente contra la pared mientras se maldecía y pensaba lo estúpido que había sido todo este tiempo._

_De pronto, siente que lo sacuden. Los gemidos desaparecieron y la imagen del baño se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. A su lado estaban Harry y Hermione intentando despertarlo. _

-Por qué lloras, Ron?- _le preguntó Harry a su amigo_

-Por nada… fue solo un sueño…por suerte- _dijo mientras sollozaba_

-Bueno… basta de siesta… debemos ir a la detención, recuerdas?- _anunció Hermione mientras lo besaba en la frente_- no se como bancaremos a Malfoy… pero tenemos que ir…

-Ah… si, a Malfoy… ni me lo recuerdes- _protestaba el pelirrojo mientras se alistaba para ir al castigo._

----------------------

**Holas! Bueno… por suerte fue todo un sueño… sino… pobre Ron… en el prox. Cap veremos que ocurre en el verdadero castigo… Reviews! Please! Y muchas GRACIAS! A quienes mandan y a quienes no bueno también! Jeje…**

**Nos vemos! Hasta la próxima… **


	18. La detención

**Holas… bueno… aquí se viene un cap que es un poquito especial… es algo que yo nunca había escrito…y bueno… algún día tenía que animarme jeje… OJO AL RATING! contiene Lemmon.- (o un intento de Lemmon jajaja) espero que les guste… leerlo queda bajo tu responsabilidad…**

----------------------

_De pronto, siente que lo sacuden. Los gemidos desaparecieron y la imagen del baño se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. A su lado estaban Harry y Hermione intentando despertarlo. _

-Por qué lloras, Ron?- _le preguntó Harry a su amigo_

-Por nada… fue solo un sueño…por suerte- _dijo mientras sollozaba_

-Bueno… basta de siesta… debemos ir a la detención, recuerdas?- _anunció Hermione mientras lo besaba en la frente_- no se como bancaremos a Malfoy… pero tenemos que ir…

-Ah… si, a Malfoy… ni me lo recuerdes- _protestaba el pelirrojo mientras se alistaba para ir al castigo._

----------------------

**Cap 18: La detención**

_Hermione y Ron, una vez listos… lentamente se fueron caminando hacia el despacho del profesor Snape. Para el pelirrojo, el camino se hizo más corto que de costumbre ya que sus nervios lo tenían intranquilo._

Es solo un sueño…no puede ocurrir en la realidad…aparte Hermione no sería capaz de traicionarme…bueno eso creo.

**Ya uno no sabe que esperar de otro…siempre hay que ser desconfiado…**

Ah gracias… me das muchas esperanzas ¬¬

**De nada… :D**

-Ron… te noto un poco tenso…-_dijo la castaña suavemente-_ qué te ocurre?-

-Emm nada… siempre estoy así… ¬¬-

-No lo creo…desde que te despertaste estás así…! Te preocupa algo?-

SIII! MALFOY Y VOS ME PREOCUPAN!

**Me imagino que no le hablaras así no?**

Em no… jeje

**-**No… nada…el solo pensar que debemos soportar a Snape y a Malfoy en la detención…-

-Ah! Te entiendo..! Me pasa exactamente lo mismo…-

-Le tienes miedo a Malfoy?-

-No… soy una chica valiente ¬¬… n.n-

-Recién tuve un sueño recuerdas?-_sentándose en la pared frente al despacho mientras esperaban para entrar_

-Sí… qué pasa con eso?-

-Soñé que…bueno…tú…-_fue interrumpido por un rubio que se acercaba_

-Oh! Qué lindo! La parejita feliz!-

-Deja de molestar, Malfoy…!-_ dijo duramente Hermione_

-No no no… hoy me daré el gusto de molestarlos:D-_ dijo Draco esbozando una gran sonrisa- _Así que decidieron venir al castigo! Qué habían hecho mal?

-Estar fuera del colegio a deshoras…o… besarnos a la luz de la luna te parece una infracción para un castigo?-_dijo Ron provocando a Draco._

-No me provoques, Weasley…-_ dijo el rubio mientras deslizaba su mirada desde el pelirrojo hacia Hermione._

-A sí? Y que me vas a hacer? Es que te tengo tanto miedo!

En verdad si le tengo un poco de miedo…

**Fue notable… **

Pero en estos duelos hay que demostrar lo contrario no?

**Sabíamos que alguna pelea iba a haber… **

Visteee! Teníamos razón! Jua jua ahora somos buenos en adivinación!

**¬¬**

Qué me miras con esa cara…?

**No sabía que tú la ibas a iniciar… **

Yo tampoco… ¬¬

-Mira comadreja…

-No lo nombres así!-_gritó Hermione_

-Como quieras…Weasley…se que me tienes mucho miedo…-_dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita, Ron ya se encontraba de pie… Hermione seguía sentada_

-Pero qué creído eres!-_ comentó la castaña_

-Tú cállate, amor!-_dijo al mismo tiempo que corría la varita de Ron a Hermione, amenazándola. _

-A ver! Que te haces el poderoso… vamos! Hechízame! Si te animas…-_Hermione provocaba a Draco. Él se acercaba a la castaña mientras seguía apuntándole. Estaban todos de pie. Ella no mostraba ni un signo de nerviosismo, mas lo miraba fijamente, desafiándolo. Ron los miraba incrédulos, temía por ella._

-Malfoy… no le hagas nada…sabes que ella es así…por favor… si?-_ le imploraba el pelirrojo a el rubio mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione intentando empujarla hacia atrás._

-No soy una bebita para que me cuides tanto, Ron…se hacer este tipo de cosas sola-

-Realmente pensaste que podría lastimar a el amor de mi vida?-_ decía el rubio luego del comentario de Hermione_

_Ron se quedó paralizado._

-Claro! Era obvio, Ron! Él nunca podría!-

_Rápidamente el rubio hizo un movimiento, abrasó a la castaña e intentó besarla. Ella se movía histéricamente mientras trataba de sacarse a Draco de arriba de ella. Ron seguía en shock pero igual intentaba prestar mucha atención a los movimientos de Hermione y obviamente los del rubio también… más precisamente los de ambos. Ella rápidamente sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la cabeza de Draco quien al darse cuenta de aquel movimiento retrocedió solo unos centímetros, no más. Permanecieron unos segundos en esa posición. El silencio era interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj. _

-Tú tampoco serías capaz de lastimar a tú amor, no es así cariño?-_ decía Draco mientras que Hermione lo miraba cada vez más fijo…estaba a punto de hacerlo…iba a lanzarle algún hechizo…pero se le ocurrió una cosa mejor. Aprovechando a que Draco no estaba muy atento que digamos porque estaba perdido en los ojos de la castaña…ella aprovechó y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna_- OUCH! Maldita seas, Granger.

-Viste? No solo existe la magia en este mundo…-_ se burlaba Hermione al ver a Draco echo una bolita en el piso con un gran dolor… ejem… bueno… ustedes saben,… donde… jaja. Ron moría de la risa, se acercó a su novia y la besó apasionadamente justo cuando el rubio les echaba una mirada. Draco le tenía muchos celos a Ron, deseaba estar en su lugar así podía besar y abrasar a Hermione a su gusto cuando y donde quería._

_En ese momento, Snape abre la puerta de su despacho y se encuentra con semejante escena. Los miró de una forma muy rara al encontrar a la parejita besándose y a Draco tirado en el suelo gritando y llorando de dolor; el nunca había experimentado un golpe como ese. El profesor de Pociones, esta vez el encargado de dirigir los alumnos al castigo, sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar la situación que estaba mirando e invitó a Draco, Ron y Hermione a pasar a su estudio. Mientras Snape daba las consignas, Draco parecía hipnotizado en Hermione, la miraba de arriba hacia abajo._

-Malfoy! Puede parar de ver a la señorita Granger!- _dijo Snape alterado_ – bien… como decía… Draco tú irás a lavar los calderos…son unos cuantos, tendrás para rato… Granger ordenarás todos mis antídotos y pociones en orden alfabético uno al lado del otro en el estante y también acomodarás mi despacho…tienes suerte de estar allí y tu Weasley… limpiaras los pisos, estantes, pupitres, sillas, estatuas y todo del salón! Vamos! Qué hacen aquí! A trabajar!

_Ron y Draco lentamente caminaron hacia el Salón y comenzaron a hacer lo que Snape les había ordenado. _

Oye, tú, conciencia!

**Sí! Aquí estoy para ayudarte… qué deseas?**

Esas últimas palabras no te resultaron un tanto conocidas?

**Sí! Y muy…, Ron… no se estará repitiendo la historia en tu sueño?**

Espero que no…

_Al rato, Draco y Ron entablaron una conversación muy animada sobre Hermione. El rubio estaba siendo como realmente era, le estaba revelando todos sus sentimientos hacia Hermione a Ron. La conversación era tal cual la del sueño. Ron estaba muy extrañado y temía mucho que este ocurriera en la realidad. Moriría si se llegara a ver a Draco y a Hermione…de vuelta. Sin que terminaran con su deber, el rubio cortó la charla y salió del Salón de Pociones…pero antes de eso…_

-A dónde vas?- _preguntó Ron ilusionado con encontrar una respuesta por parte de Malfoy._

-Qué te importa!- _contestó Draco. Ron obtuvo su respuesta… pero no era la que él quería, por lo tanto comenzó a alarmarse… qué otra cosa podría tener en la cabeza Draco que no fuera Hermione?_

_El rubio fue exactamente donde Ron pensaba: al despacho de Snape donde se encontraba la castaña acomodando cada antídoto y poción que el profesor tenía en su propiedad. El pelirrojo se escondió tras la puerta y veía como Draco se acercaba a Hermione, solo que ella estaba de espaldas realizando su trabajo y no se había dado cuenta de la nueva presencia de este ser. De pronto, la joven siente una mano en su cintura y rota para ver quien había sido; esta se encuentra a quien menos quería ver._

-Draco…vete ya de aquí!-

Draco? _(pensó Ron) _Nosotros le decimos Malfoy…:S

-No, Hermione…no hasta recibir un beso tuyo…-

-No te daré ni un beso! O quién te crees que eres?- _contestó con repulsión la castaña_

Así se habla, Herm! _(pensaba Ron)_

-A que no? Soy Draco Malfoy…mi amor! No me reconoces?-

-Si si… sueña…y… aléjate de mí! Ya!- _dijo Hermione empujando a Draco hacia atrás. _

-Epa… agresiva la chica! No conocía ese lado tuyo, cariño- _le contestó el rubio un poco extrañado ante el mal carácter de Hermione_- está bien me voy… pero esto no termina aquí…

_Ron corrió lo más rápido que pudo al salón antes de que Draco lo viera. Lo único que le faltaba es que lo encontrara espiando. Por un lado, el pelirrojo estaba feliz por la actuación de Hermione, había dejado muy mal parado a Malfoy y por el otro lado… se sentía muy nervioso por lo que le podía hacer el rubio luego… ya que dijo… "esto no termina aquí" Al rato de haber arribado, llega Draco con una cara muy larga._

-Qué te ha ocurrido?- _preguntó Ron pareciendo estar interesado, en verdad…estaba interesado._

-Es que… confieso… fui a ver a Hermione…- _comenzó a decir – _

Espera… el debe haber tomado la pastillita incorrecta… está siendo sincero conmigo!

**Eso parece… vamos a ver que te cuenta…**

-Como que fuiste a ver a Hermione?- _dijo muy indignado _

-Si… y sabes… da muy bueno besos de recompensa cuando te sientes mal… me parece que ella no te quiere tanto como dice ehhh-

-Qué mentiras dices! Si Herm no quería ni que la tocaras! Hasta te empujó!-

-Ehh? De donde sacaste eso Weasley?-

-No mientas! Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Malfoy…-

-Está bien… como digas…pero las cosas no quedarán así...-

_De repente, Snape entra al salón silenciosamente para observar el trabajo de los alumnos. Ron, que se había advertido de su presencia, rápidamente comenzó a actuar como si limpiara fuertemente el pupitre con una gamuza y ese trabajo fuera demasiado duro y cansador. Draco estaba cómodamente sentado en un banco con sus pies estirados hacia arriba apoyados sobre el pupitre._

-Señor Malfoy… qué se cree que hace?-

-Oh! Lo siento profesor… estaba tomando un descanso… solo eso… usted me dio un trabajo realmente agotante!-

-A sí que tomándose un descanso… bueno… Weasley… vaya con la señorita Granger y lárguense de aquí… y usted… que ya a tomado su recreo va a realizar lo que le quedó por hacer al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger… total… se encuentra muy descansado ahora-

-¬¬- _(Draco)_

_Ron se alejaba del salón y entró al despacho del profesor Snape…_

-Ron! Mi amor!- _saltó Hermione- _has venido a salvarme de este castigo?-

-Emm… si… precisamente… Snape me dijo que venga a buscarte…-

-Pero no he terminado!-

-No te preocupes… Malfoy tendrá que hacerlo porque Snape lo encontró descansando en el castigo así que ahora nosotros podremos irnos y el hará lo que faltó-

-JAJAJAJA por poco le tengo lástima! Jajaja-

-Ey Herm… no crees que nos merecemos un descanso luego de tanto trabajo?-

-Sí… pero qué podemos hacer?-

-Podemos darnos un largo baño en el cuarto de los prefectos…-

-Me gusta la idea-

-Pues vamos!-

_Ron se sentía brillante…deslumbrante con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz porque al fin Draco tendría su merecido. _

_Llegaron al cuarto y se dirigieron directamente al baño donde había una pileta gigante con un súper grifo. Hermione caminó hacia este último y lo abrió. De allí comenzaron a saltar miles de chorros de agua y de otra sección, espuma… parecía una fuente en la cual sus aguas danzan al ritmo de la música. Ron y Hermione estaban fascinados ante tal espectáculo. Una vez llena la bañera, ambos se metieron con ropa y todo, se encontraron bajo el agua y luego subieron a la superficie. Se abrasaron fuertemente, al mismo tiempo sentían que la tibieza del agua los acompañaba en ese acto._

**Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres**

**  
Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,**

**  
Tan sólo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes.**

_Ella colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello del joven, él… los colocaba en la cintura de ella. Así comenzaron un beso interminable el cual puso sentido a sus vidas. Sus labios se entreabrían y sus lenguas se rozaban con el objetivo de reconocer nuevos territorios. No era un beso cualquiera, este estaba lleno de cariño y amor. No podían soltarse, se necesitaban, se amaban. Lentamente se separaron, solo por unos segundos y miraron a su alrededor… todo parecía ser hermoso, bello. Luego se miraban a los ojos y sus corazones latían cada vez más apresurados. El tiempo perdía el valor. _

**Eres cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,**

**  
Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,**

**  
Lo único preciosa que mi mente habita hoy.**

_Volvieron a juntarse, sus cuerpos se estremecían al tener contacto con el ser que más amaban en el mundo. Sus caricias los hacían volar en las nubes. Entre besos sus manos empezaban a adentrarse por debajo de la ropa. Comenzaron a quitársela ya que molestaba, este era un gran trabajo ya que la ropa mojada estaba realmente pesada. Primero las túnicas… luego botones eran desprendidos de sus camisas a manos del otro… Ron puso una mano en la pierna de Hermione y comenzaba a subir…_

**Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón**

**  
Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,**

**  
Pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.**

_Volaron el pantalón y la pollera al igual que las camisas y corbatas. Todo quedaba flotando en el agua. Hermione recorría la ancha espalda de Ron con sus manos. Rápidamente lograron terminar de quitarse su ropa interior con gran trabajo… _

_Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no había tenido buenas experiencias con respecto al sexo. La violación provocada por Malfoy la había dejado sensible mentalmente, pero Ron lo entendía. Aunque por el momento la castaña no se oponía a lo que estaban haciendo, sentía un leve temor pero parecía disfrutar del acto. _

**Eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres**

**  
Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere**

**  
Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**

**Soy el que quererte quiere como novia soy**

**  
El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día**

**  
El que por ti daría la vida ese, soy.**

_Ron besaba el cuello de Hermione e iba bajando recorriendo sus pechos… sus abdominales… Ella suspiraba al ser complacida por el pelirrojo. Él tomó cada uno de sus senos y los saboreaba. Ella entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos del joven. En un momento paró._

-Estás lista, segura?- _le preguntó Ron a Hermione por si ella se disponía a hacer lo que iban a hacer._

-Sí, Ron… ya te he hecho esperar mucho-

-No te preocupes por eso, Herm… te esperaré todo el tiempo que desees…-

-Ron… estoy preparada para esto…-

**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.**

**  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado,**

**  
Pues eres, lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres,**

**  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,**

**  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.**

_El pelirrojo cargó a Hermione en su cadera y lentamente entró en ella. Suavemente, comenzaron a moverse para aliviar el dolor…_

_La castaña mordía su labio inferior. Ambos estaban abrazados muy fuerte… como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo juntos. La joven clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Ron…el notaba como ambos entraban en su primer orgasmo. Los dos gemían del placer y comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo más rápido. Luego de un largo tiempo… salieron de la bañera… y cayeron extasiados de amor y placer. Agotados._

----------------------

**Y? que tal? Bueno, no se que decir, espero que les haya gustado mi primer cap-Lemmon… **

**Este por ahora es mi cap mas largo de esta historia… y vean que me cuesta! Ya que bueno… últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración jeje…**

**La canción utilizada en este chap es "ERES" DE CAFÉ TACUBA…**

**Gracias a todos los que mandan reviews! Les agradezco mucho mucho! Me ayudan a continuar! Luego de un viaje es agotante comenzar a escribir de vuelta porque le había perdido la práctica! Pero retomé! Y todo Gracias a ustedes!**

**Ahora si! Más que nunca necesito en Review de ustedes para saber que les pareció el Lemmon… es el primero que hago… así que como quiero mejorar! Acepto todo!**

**Gracias x leer! Nos vemos en el prox cap… cariños … Sm…**


	19. Si tu te vas

**Holas! Bueno… querían más acción? Aquí tienen… disfruten la lectura :p**

----------------------

**Cap 19: Si tú te vas…**

_Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Hermione y Ron se vistieron y volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. En ese momento, el salón estaba desierto así que no tuvieron ningún problema al llegar. Se retiraron directamente a los dormitorios, cada uno al suyo. A las diez de la mañana, Ron despierta en su cama a causa del sol que entra por la ventana. Se refriega los ojos y luego estira sus brazos en busca de encontrar a alguna personita. Se asusta al no encontrar a nadie… pero luego recuerda que ella está plácidamente dormida en su habitación. Lo único que tiene en su mente es la noche anterior, sonríe al recordarlo. Abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor: todos estaban dormidos…_

-Con razón! Hoy es sábado!-

_No le interesa que tan temprano sea, él lo único que quiere es volver a verla. Se sienta en el borde de su cama, se levanta y va hacia el baño. Allí entra a la regadera y toma una larga ducha, su mente está en su pasado más cercano. Sale y se envuelve en una toalla roja, su color favorito. Se coloca una remera y un pantalón y vuelve a la habitación en busca de un peine. Todos seguían durmiendo. Termina de peinarse y va hacia la puerta de salida, pero es detenido por algo que no le permitió salir._

-Ey, Ron! Pensabas irte y no contarme que hicieron anoche? Volviste tarde no te parece? No creo que haya sido un castigo muy largo… no?- _dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a Ron. Éste último esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

-Perdona, hermano! Es que estuve muy ocupado! Jaja-

-Haciendo qué? Vamos! Cuenta!-

-Ayer Herm y yo hicimos el amor, en el cuarto de los prefectos-

-Noo! En serio!-

-Sí! Estoy muy feliz! Tienes que verla… es hermosa…-

-Jaja… te felicito, amigo… cuídala… ;)… pues… ahora si te dejo ir…-

-Nos vemos!-

_Ron fue caminando lentamente hacia el centro de la sala común que seguía vacía. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y esperó hasta que Hermione bajara. El tiempo corría… solo se sentía el silencio interrumpido por el sonido del reloj y el ruido del fuego de la chimenea. Seguía pasando el tiempo… y ella no bajaba. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. Se fijó si tenía tarea pero luego recordó que ya la había hecho (raro en él… pero la presencia de Hermione lo hacía cambiar mucho). Comenzaron a bajar un par de alumnos de primero y segundo._

-Vaya… parece que mientras más grandes somos nos vamos haciendo más vagos… jaja… nadie de sexto o séptimo se ha levantado todavía!-

_Ya había transcurrido una hora y la castaña no bajaba de su habitación._

-Pues parece que se ha quedado cansada de anoche… iré a verla dormir y cuando se despierte me encontrará en su cama…-

_Tal cuál el dijo, subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación de las mujeres. Buscaba la cama de Hermione…todas estaban ocupadas menos una. Pero ninguna de las chicas que estaban dormidas era su novia. La castaña no estaba en su habitación… la buscó en el baño pero tampoco estaba…Se dirigió a su cama en busca de alguna nota…pero no había señal de ningún pergamino. Sobre su mesita de luz encontró una tableta de pastillas con un contenido de diez de las cuales solo quedaban seis, volteó a ver de qué se trataba aquel medicamento y decía: "contraceptive pills" (píldoras anticonceptivas)._

-Ah! Genial! No quedará embarazada con esto!- _decía Ron aliviado, la idea de que su novia quedara embarazada no había pasado por su cabeza. Luego se acordó de la joven…-_ seguramente esté en la biblioteca o en el gran comedor desayunando…-

_Recorrió cada rincón de cada salón, escondites… la biblioteca… pasadizos…los jardines…todo… y no estaba. El pelirrojo comenzó a asustarse. Triste sin encontrar a Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, allí encontró a Harry vistiéndose. _

-Ron! Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te fuiste con Herm!-

-Herm no está en ninguna parte! La busqué en todo Hogwarts!- _dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama._

-Buscaste dentro de algún libro?- _comentó Harry pareciendo gracioso_

-No es divertido, Harry…-

-Y… en este mundo puede estar dentro de un libro… por qué no?-

-Sí… ve tú a buscarla en cada libro de la biblioteca…-

-Ay, amigo! Era un chiste! La encontraremos, no te preocupes…-

_Una vez listos, ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor a almorzar… ya eran las 12:30 del mediodía. De pronto, la profesora McGonagall sorprende a Ron por detrás mientras estaban sentados comiendo._

-Señor Weasley y Señor Potter… emm… buen provecho…-

-Gracias, profesora…-_ dijeron ambos educadamente_

-Qué ocurre?- _preguntó Ron extrañado… luego de la desaparición de Hermione esto podría tener algo que ver. _

-La Señorita Granger ha tenido que dejar el colegio por unos días ya que su padre se encuentra en un estado delicado, realmente no conozco su enfermedad…- _decía Minerva un poco nerviosa_

-Ah! Con razón no la encontrabas por ninguna parte, Ron!- _dijo Harry alentando a su amigo_

-Oh! Gracias profesora por avisarnos, estábamos preocupados por ella!-_ le agradeció Ron_

-De nada, Sr. Weasley… bueno… ella se encuentra en este momento en un hospital muggle… vendrá dentro de una semana… bien… ahora los dejo comer tranquilos…adiós-

-Hasta luego, profesora- _dijeron ambos educadamente y comenzaron a hablar del tema._

_Los días transcurrían con tranquilidad… ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Hermione había partido al mundo muggle. No habían recibido ni una lechuza de ella… por lo tanto sus amigos podrían pensar que ella estaba muy ocupada cuidando a su padre. Al sexto día las cosas cambiaron, Ron comenzaba a intranquilizarse pensando en Hermione._

_Ese mismo día a la tarde, el pelirrojo se encontraba solo en la biblioteca realizando una tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo hasta que unos cálidos labios lo besan en su mejilla. Lo primero que se le ocurre es que Hermione había vuelto… pero no era así._

-Fleur! Qué haces aquí?- _Dijo Ron al encontrarse con la viva imagen de la mitad veela de Fleur Delacour._

-Cómo estás, Ron?-_ le contesta la joven- _he recibido una invitación del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore a quedarme unos días en Hogwarts supervisando todo… trabajo en el ministerio sabías?-

-Mira tú que suerte! Jaja… como está mi hermano?-

-Oh! Lo siento… no pude traerte noticias de él… nos hemos separado…-

-Perdón…-

-Oh! No te disculpes… en realidad vine aquí por ti-

-Por mí?-

-Sí! Sabes que te has puesto muy atractivo, Ron?- _dijo Fleur acercándose a Ron, acariciándolo._

-Fleur… emm… no quiero ser grosero… pero tengo novia…-_ dijo alejándose un poco… pero solo un poco._

-En serio? Oh! Cuanto lo siento!- _dijo Fleur sentándose en el regazo de Ron y poniendo su gran escote en la cara de el chico._

-Oh! No… solo br-bromeaba… no no tengo novia… no…jeje- _decía nervioso Ronald._

-Sabía que estabas bromeando, Ronnie!- _decía la chica muy cerca de los labios de él. _

Dios! Ya se parece a mi hermana! Pero… está tan buena…

**Disfrútala mientras puedas… oye… y Herm?**

De quién hablas?

**Uuuuuu la que se te viene amigo!**

_Ron sin soportarlo, la abrasó por la cintura y la besó de una forma desesperada… como si necesitara de ella para vivir. Ella correspondió el beso…luego comenzaron a quitarse la ropa de una forma muy alocada. Se besaban, se abrazaban, se tocaban… De pronto, sienten el ruido de una puerta, la de la entrada a la biblioteca. Ambos voltearon rápidamente._

-Harry!- _dijeron al unísono Ron y Fleur_

-No no no no no! Ron! Si se llega a enterar Hermione le agarra un ataque al corazón! Por favor! Qué has hecho?- _contestó Harry con los ojos como platos._

----------------------

**Uuu… la que se le viene a Ron… jeje…**

**Holaa! De nuevo ¬¬ jaja… bueno… q les parece la historia hasta el momentoo? **

**Se enterará Hermione de que Ron no le fue fiel durante su ausencia? Lo sabremos en el prox cap!**

**Con cariño, SM**


	20. Las aventuras de Fleur Delacour

----------------------

**Cap 20: Las aventuras de Fleur Delacour**

_Harry al ver semejante escena, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca fuertemente haciendo notar que estaba realmente enfadado. Ron, todavía debajo de Fleur, se dio cuenta del por qué de aquel escándalo. El tendría que mantenerse fiel a su amor y era lo que menos estaba haciendo. Tranquilamente retiró a la veela de arriba de él, se puso su camisa correctamente y salió corriendo hacia la sala común donde supuso que Harry Potter estaría. Su cabeza estallaba, sabía que había hecho algo mal… y ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. _

Si Hermione se entera, me matará…

**Yo te lo advertí!**

No! Mentira! No me dijiste nada!

**Si que te dije! Lo que pasa es que tú estabas muy entretenido mirándole el escote a la esposa de tu hermano…**

Ejem… ex esposa…

**Oh! No… ya empezaste…**

_Divisó a Harry caminando hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda._

-Ey, Harry!

_El morocho no quería hablarle. Ron lo alcanzó._

-No me hablas ahora?-

-Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?- _dijo gritando Harry mientras entraba a la sala común. Varias miradas de alumnos estaban puestas en él y en Ron- _Has besado a…!- _ Harry no pudo terminar porque Ron puso una mano en su boca… los alumnos se quedaron con las ganas de saber…_

-Aquí no, Harry… vamos a la pieza…, hay muchos curiosos- _dijo mirando a Ginny en especial que estaba sentada con Neville en los sillones. Una vez en la habitación…Harry explotó…_

-Cómo te crees capaz de besar a otra chica que no sea Hermione?-

-No es cualquier chica…-

-No tienes cara, Tu la amas a Herm… no es así?... no es así? Contesta! No te quedes callado!-

-La amo con toda mi alma… pero sabes que Fleur tiene poderes de veela! Me hechizo!- _decía con cara de pobrecito_

-Tú no te quedas atrás! Como vas a hacer una cosa así!-

-Bueno…lo entendí… ya basta Harry…-

-No! Has pensado que sucederá si Hermione llega a enterarse de todo esto?-

-Tengo miedo… prefiero no pensar…Harry… estuve mal…qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo? Ella no me perdonará nunca!-

-No lo sé…Ron.-

-Estoy muy arrepentido-

-Bien señor arrepentido… vamos a la parte buena de la charla… que se siente haber besado a Fleur ¡! Fue tu primer amor de cuarto año recuerdas?-

_Ron se quedó con ojos como plato… primero Harry lo retaba por haber estado con la ex alumna de Beauxbatons y ahora le preguntaba que tal estaban sus besos…_

-Em… fue genial! Bueno… tenía que sacarme las ganas algún día…-

_Así continuaron todo el día hablando del mismo tema…Al día siguiente, sábado… se cumplía una semana que Hermione se había ido. Ron despertaba en su cama, extrañaba mucho a la castaña… necesitaba verla…tenía que saber que estaba bien…_

_De repente, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación._

-Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- _decía mientras se refregaba un ojo. Se levanta y va hacia la puerta, la abre y una pelirroja cae en sus brazos – _Gin! Qué pasa? – _su hermana estaba llorando desconsoladamente._

-Esa Flema!-

-Todavía le sigues diciendo Flema a Fleur?-

-Ah! Y tú la defiendes?- _decía Ginny dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo_

-Bueno… pues si no me cuentas….- _dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo mientras abrazaba a su hermana._

-La flema esa…-

-Fleur-

-Estábamos sentados tranquilamente en los sillones de la sala común y viene ella a saludarnos… y Fleur… besó a Neville en frente mío…y él le correspondió…-

-Qué? Ella tiene acceso a las casas?-

-Si… eso creo… y bueno… se sienta al lado de Neville y le empieza a coquetear… y el no hacía nada!-

-Te quitó el trabajo…-_ susurró Ron muy bajito_

-Qué dijiste?-

-Emmm nada…Gin…no se que decirte…para mí Neville y tú no son una buena combinación-

-Para mí tampoco…jaja… pero… eso ahora no importa… la cosa es que él me traicionó!-

-No te preocupes… no fue él… Fleur es mitad veela y lo hechizó-

-Ahhh! Yo quiero ser veela!-

-jajajajajajajajajaja-

-De qué te ríes?-

-De nada… tú ya eres hermosa sin ser veela… así que límpiate esas lágrimas… y sigue con lo tuyo…-

-Ese es el hermano que quiero!- _se abrasaron y Ginny se fue feliz de la habitación…_

Viste las cosas que tengo que decir para que deje de molestarme?

**Jajajajaja pero creo que te salió del corazón! Y mira que es verdad! Tu hermana es hermosa…**

Eyyy! Ojito vos con mi hermana ehh! O te rompo la cara!

**No tengo cara :S**

Jua jua… entonces si no tienes cara… tampoco tienes cuerpo… así que sigue soñando con estar con ella…

**Por cierto… Herm también está bastante buena…**

Ahh! No! Con ella no te metes idiota!

**Ey! Idiota es una mala palabra! Como castigo me iré y no te hablaré hasta mañana…**

Bien… lo diré más seguido…

**¬¬**

_Mientras el pelirrojo se estaba cambiando, entra Harry a la habitación furioso. Golpea la puerta al cerrarla y va directamente a su cama… se sienta en ella y se toma la cabeza entre las manos._

-Qué ocurre, Harry?- _preguntó Ron preocupado_

-No sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar…-

-Dime que no tiene nada que ver con Fleur Delacour!-

-Pues si… ella… ella… HA BESADO A CHO CHANG!-

-Qué?-

-Sí-

-Pero… desde cuando son amigas y tienen tanta confianza para… bueno… tu sabes…?-

-Recuerdas que el primer día que vino a Hogwarts… Fleur se sentó al lado de Cho… y hablaban muy animadamente…oye… yo no tenía idea de que ella fuera…lesbiana…:S sino… no hubiera estado con ella en quinto año…-

-No… Harry…ella no es lesbiana…Fleur lo es! Jejejejeje porque ella la hechizo con sus poderes de veela!-

-De dónde has sacado que las veelas tienen poderes…?-

-Bueno… no son necesariamente poderes… sino que tienen un encanto especial que incitan a cualquier hombre a cometer locuras y con sus encantos los enamora…Según lo que he leído… tienen cabello largo y muy rubio… todo concuerda con Fleur…-

-Ya te pareces a Hermione… jaja… y de donde dijiste que has sacado ese dato?-

-Obviamente de un libro llamado "Los mundos mágicos de Harry Potter. Mitos, Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes" de David Colbert… deberías leerlo… entenderás un poco más tu vida…-

-¬¬ -

-Pero hay un problema…-

-Uuu… no y ahora que?-

-Todo lo que he leído sobre las veelas es que sus efectos afectan a los hombres y no a las mujeres…-

-Qué me quieres decir…-

-Qué por ahí… Cho y Fleur son…-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! No lo digas… no quisiera saber que fui novio de una…-

_Harry fue interrumpido por Seamus que entraba por la puerta de la habitación embobado, como flotando de una nube… enamorado…_

-Pues, que ha pasado Seamus? Te vemos muy feliz! Jaja- _dijo Harry en un tono picaron_

-Si les cuento… no me lo creerían!- _contestó Seamus sonriente_

-Qué esperas, hermano! Cuenta!- _continuó Ron_

-Acabo de besar a Fleur Delacour! Es hermosa…! Yo sabía! Ella me había pegado el ojo en cuarto año! Y hoy se me cumplió mi sueño! La bese y bueno… todo lo demás… escondidos en los jardines! Qué romántico! Ella me ama! Me ama!- _exclamaba Seamus mientras saltaba de felicidad en la cama. Harry y Ron se miraban de reojo con cara de sorprendidos. No podía ser… qué pretendía Fleur? Besarse con todos los chicos de Hogwarts?_

_Otra semana pasó rápidamente y no tenían noticias de Hermione. Durante esta misma, Ron y Harry recibieron varias noticias sobre Fleur y algún chico por lo tanto, ellos comenzaron a seguir sus pasos para llegar a una conclusión._

----------------------

**Holas! Bueno… como les va?**

**Que problemita no?... a Fleur hay que ponerle el stop porque sino no nos va a dejar a ningún chico para nosotras no?**

**Soon: La llegada de Hermione!**

**He recibido varios reviews con invitaciones para leer fics! Eso me gusta! Pero en este momento estoy muy ocupada… tengo poco y nada de tiempo para escribir los caps de esta historia… es por eso que son tan cortos… Pero no se preocupen… en algún momentito libre que tenga voy a hacer uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos: leer sus fics! Asi que… por ahí un día de estos encuentran un review mio :p Uds síganme mandando propagandas :p jaja y gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Cap… Sm.**


	21. Emociones

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Cap 21: Emociones**

_Un lunes a la mañana, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando uno al lado del otro y hablaban sobre la actitud de Fleur. Les parecía muy extraño lo que estaba haciendo y no le encontraban el por qué a la situación. De pronto, las puertas del gran comedor se abren de par en par y una jovencita castaña entra al lugar, camina lentamente por los pasillos entre las mesas y se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sienta frente a sus amigos y se pone a desayunar. El morocho y el pelirrojo no se habían advertido de su existencia._

-Hola chicos, cómo andan?- _pregunta Hermione a sus amigos_

-Bien, Hermi…- _dice Harry sin mucha importancia. Luego se pone a recordar sus palabras… Bien, Hermi? Hermi? Está Hermione aquí? (comienza a pensar) Levanta lentamente la vista de su plato y se encuentra con la figura de su mejor amiga.- _HERMIIIII!- _exclama tan alto que todos los alumnos del Gran comedor se dieron vuelta para ver el show. Ron estaba paralizado, temía en ir a saludar al amor de su vida… le tenía miedo. Si ella solo supiera que él había estado con Fleur, lo mataría. Harry se para sobre su banco, luego salta a la mesa volcando los vasos con jugo de calabaza y se lanza sobre su amiga, abrazándola.- _Hermione! Cuánto te he extrañado! Cómo está tu papá? Se ha mejorado?-

-Aaah!- _dijo ella cuando el cuerpo de Harry la apretaba tan fuertemente hasta hacerle doler- _Ohh! Si! Emm… él está perfecto! Se ha mejorado rápidamente,… gracias por preguntar…

-Me alegro de que estés acá, eyy Ron! No piensas saludar a tu novia?- _le dice Harry. El pelirrojo estaba congelado._

-Em… sí! -_Dijo mientras se levantaba y pasaba por arriba de la mesa imitando a su amigo que se encontraba acostado atravesando la mesa. Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y le dio un dulce beso en los labios…- _cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien… mejorándome… emm…si… digo… del viaje,… ha sido muy largo…si….-

-Será mejor que vallas a dormir un poco, Ron… por qué no la acompañas hasta la habitación?- _dice Harry guiñándole un ojo a el pelirrojo que se encontraba ruborizado. _

-Dumbledore me concedió dos días de descanso para ponerme al día con el estudio y las tareas, pero supongo que ahora no me vendría mal dormir un poco- _le contestaba Hermione mientras se levantaba ayudada por Ron. Éste la abrasó y así fueron caminando lentamente a la habitación de las mujeres ubicada en la sala común. Una vez allí, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la pieza. Se pusieron uno frente al otro, se miraron._

-Quieres pasar?-_ le susurro Hermione_

-Sí…creo que debemos hablar…-_ respondió Ron de la misma forma. Fueron los dos hacia la cama de Herm y se sentaron en ella- _cuéntame sobre tu padre…cómo se encuentra?-

-Emm… bien… si…ya se ha recuperado y volvió a casa-

-Cuál era su enfermedad…?-

-Era…emm emmm oh puedes creer que la he olvidado? Qué memoria la mía!- _contestó ella mientras Ron la miraba raro- _oh si! La recordé! Hepatitis…-

-Qué es eso…?-

-Una enfermedad… ¬¬ luego te explico…-

-ok-

_Silencio incómodo. Cada uno miraba hacia un lado diferente._

-Te quiero- _le susurró Ron indeciso. Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a brazos de su novio_

-Yo también, Ron… hace mucho que no estamos juntos… ni te imaginas lo que te he extrañado-

_Hermione se acerca al pelirrojo y le deposita un tierno beso en los labios. Lentamente ella se recuesta sobre él, a medida que ella iba sintiendo la presión de su cuero sobre él iba haciendo leves gemidos._

-Herm… dime la verdad…a ti no te ha pasado nada…?-

-No…-

-Y por qué ponías cara de dolor cuando te recostaste sobre mí…?-

-No lo se…-

-Hermi… dime la verdad… tiene que haber algún motivo,…-

-No lo hay, Ron… no lo hay- _dijo molesta la joven mientras se levantaba y se iba de su habitación dejando al pelirrojo solo en ella. Esa respuesta había dejado pensando a Ron, algo le estaba pasando a Hermione y ella no quería decirlo. _

_La castaña se sentó en las escaleras ya que no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Ron se había advertido de que a ella le pasaba algo, estaba a punto de descubrir su secreto. Se arrastró hasta su sillón favorito de la sala común y allí se quedó dormida._

_Mientras tanto, Harry subió a los dormitorios para hablar con Ron sobre Fleur, como siempre lo hacían: para encontrar un motivo por el cual ella se había besado con la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts. En el camino, encontró a Hermione dormida en uno de los sillones, se sentó al lado de la joven, le acarició el rostro y susurró: "debes estar muy cansada del viaje, descansa porque no sabes de todo lo que te tienes que enterar, disfruta los segundos de alegría que te quedan". Luego, Harry subió a su habitación donde estaba Ron recostado mirando el techo. En el momento en que el morocho subía las escaleras, Hermione abrió un ojo y luego el otro, ella había escuchado todo lo que el joven había dicho. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Ron escucha una puerta abrirse y gira la cabeza hacia su derecha, allí ve la imagen de Harry y salta de la cama desesperado._

-HARRY! TIENES QUE AYUDARME!-

-Por?-

-Por dos cosas. 1º algo le está ocurriendo a Hermione y no nos quiere decir. 2º Tengo miedo de que Hermi se entere de lo de Fleur…-

-Besaste a Fleur Delacour?- _saltó Dean Thomas que estaba en el baño escuchando la conversación_- dios mío! Dicen que es una fiera besando! Me han dicho que tú has estado en una situación bastante comprometedora con ella… que hubo… besitos? Cariñitos? Tocaste algo?-

-Cállate, cualquiera podría estar escuchando… cómo tú lo estabas haciendo-

-Bien, no los molestaré más… y por cierto… qué mala onda que son!- _dijo Dean abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Lo que nadie sabía era que una muchacha escuchaba desde esta. Cuando fue descubierta al abrirse la puerta, entre suspiros y llantos cayó al suelo destruida por dentro._

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Holas! Bueno… la llegada de Hermione fue un poquito triste. Pobrecita… la que se le viene ahora a Ron. Hermione lo perdonará o no? Seguirán siendo novios?**

**Lo averiguaremos en el prox cap. RR please! Y gracias a los que mandan y a los que leen!**


	22. Secretos

_Cuando fue descubierta al abrirse la puerta, entre suspiros y llantos cayó al suelo destruida por dentro._

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Cap 22: Secretos**

_Harry y Ron vieron la triste imagen de la joven aferrada al suelo. Harry saltó de su lugar y fue a consolarla. La tomó de ambos brazos, la levantó y volvió a recostarla sobre la cama. Dean al ver que había hecho mal en no reservarse sus comentarios, salió corriendo por la puerta. El pelirrojo estaba paralizado, al ver a Hermione en ese estado, se cayó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, pero a pesar de eso seguía inmóvil. Harry abrazaba a la castaña._

-Oh! Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí…? Claro… todo lo malo para Hermione Granger! No puedo creer Ronald que me hayas sido infiel mientras yo no estaba aquí… yo pensé que me amabas, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que todo este tiempo me estuviste usando! Maldito!- _decía Hermione mientras se separaba de Harry y le gritaba a Ron en la cara._

-Tranquilízate…! No fue culpa mía!- _contestó Ron_

-Nooo..! te parece… noo noo no fue culpa tuya…-_sarcásticamente-_ entonces quién fue el que se beso y toqueteó con ella ehh? Quién?-

-Todos los chicos del colegio… - _comentó Ron. Hermione miró a Harry de reojo y luego más significativamente._

-Harry? Tú has besado a Fleur…?-

-No- _contestó seriamente._

-Ves Ron! Yo sabía… todo lo que tú quieres es lastimarme… yo sabía que ella te gustaba en cuarto año… pero eso fue hace mucho…!-

-Hermi… la mitad de los chicos del colegio estuvo con Fleur durante estas semanas que faltaste… fue todo un truco de ella…con sus poderes de veela…-

-Ah… entonces lo que decía Ginny era verdad…Flema…es una p$t!

-Hablas de Fleur…no de Flema…-

-Y tú la defiendes, Ron! No tienes cara.-

_Hermione salió de la habitación molesta, se acostó en uno de los sillones de la sala común y mirando el fuego luego de un largo rato, volvió a quedarse dormida. El viento entraba por las ventanas y hasta parecía que atravesaba las paredes; las cortinas color escarlata se movían gracias al aire fresco que entraba. La castaña entredormida se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor. Cuando abrió los ojos, Ron y Harry justo salían de la sala común. Levantó la cabeza y con un leve movimiento de sus labios pudo decir el nombre del pelirrojo. Este volteó rápidamente y se acercó a Hermione. El morocho…siguió su camino; la pareja no necesitaba ningún intermediario para entablar una conversación. Ron se sentó en la punta del sillón esperando que Hermione pronunciara una palabra, ella estaba sentada estilo indio a su lado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía si contarle o no lo que verdaderamente le pasaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no tenía ni idea de por qué había llamado a Ron. Pero ya no podía seguir ocultando nada. Ron la abrasó, ella no puso ningún obstáculo para que él lo realizara, sin embargo ella se sentía bien y con fuerzas para enfrentar la situación._

-Estás helada! Te traeré una manta!- _Ron se levantó fue corriendo hasta su habitación y regresó con una. Hermione sentía que el pelirrojo hacía todo lo posible por complacerla y para que ella estuviera bien, lo que más se imaginaba era que él buscaba un perdón de su parte._

-Gracias-

_Silencio incómodo nuevamente._

-Ron… hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Te mentí… no me fui porque mi padre estaba enfermo…- _confesaba Hermione mientras Ron la miraba queriendo comprender la situación._

-Entonces?-

-Me fui porque yo…-

-Tu…-

-Yo… estoy enferma-_ decía Hermione mientras miraba el fuego hipnotizada. Ron se quedó mudo por un momento._

-Y… qué tienes..? Si se puede saber no?-

-Me da… un poco de vergüenza decirlo… ya que…-

-Vamos… soy tu amigo… no diré nada-

-Tengo…-

-Tienes…- _dijo acercándose a la joven._

-Tengo…-

-…-

-Oh! No puedo decirlo…-

: ( Porfiss! Dilo así puedo ayudarte…-

-Tengo cáncer de mamas-

-Oh! Y… cómo te enteraste?-

-Esto es muy difícil para mí decirlo…-

-Yo solo quiero ayudar-

-Bien… comencé a sentir dolores cuando tenía presión contra algo-

-Por eso es que pusiste cara de dolor cuando estabas sobre mí? Porque… te apretaste tus pechos… a mí?-

-Sí…-_ dijo seria… luego soltó una risita por la frase que había utilizado su amigo- _júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie…-

-Lo juro… ah… Hermi… por qué me lo has dicho… ¿? No estabas enojada conmigo por lo de… Fleur…-

-Sigo enojada contigo… pero tenía que contarte eso… Tú y Harry son todo lo que tengo aquí… ustedes tienen que saberlo…me fui para hacerme algunos estudios… probablemente dentro de unas semanas tenga que volver a irme para la operación…-

-OPERACIÓN?-

-Sí… encontraron el cáncer… un poco adelantado y me tienen que sacar todas… las células… muertas…-

-Células muertas?- _decía Ron con cara de "tengo mucho miedo"_-

-Bien… si me disculpas… tengo que hacer tarea atrasada de dos semanas…adios!- _Hermione terminó la conversación mientras salía disparada hacia la biblioteca. Luego de un rato largo, Ron reacciona y se va caminando un tanto perdido por los pasillos. En un momento se choca con Lavender que venía escuchando música con un instrumento muggle._

-Qué es eso?- _le pregunta Ron_

-Oh! Es un disk-man… pones un cd de música aquí aprietas este botón de aquí y lo reproduce! No es fantástico?-

-Qué es un cd?-

-Oye… me has visto cara de diccionario?-

-jaja no… y… qué escuchas…?-

-Chayanne…quieres escuchar…?-

-No lo conozco… a ver…-

-Ponte esto en los oídos y escucha!-

_Ron se quedó escuchando la letra de la canción y se quedó impresionado._

-Bueno… ya puedes devolverme mi disk-man no?-

-Oh! Solo un minuto más! Porfiss!

-Vamos Ronald!- _Lavender logró quitarle los auriculares_

-Cómo se llama ésta canción?-

-Un siglo sin ti de Chayanne…-

-Lav! Mi querida amiga,…-

-Eso sonó a que quieres algo ¬¬-

-Sí! Como adivinas! Me haces un favorcito: ) -

-Mmm… a ver… dime-

-Me copias la letra de la canción en un pergamino?-

-Sí…y… tu me puedes hacer un favorcito a mí?-

-Por su puesto dime…-

-Averíguame de quién gusta Harry si?-

-Por? Tenés onda con él?-

-Mucha! Jaja… en serio me vuelve loca-

-Bien… contrólate… y luego te digo si?-

-Ok! Nos vemos!-

_Ron siguió su camino sin saber a donde ir. Harry, que andaba entreteniéndose solo mientras "Ron y Hermione hablaban" llegó al Gran Comedor y comenzó a jugar al ajedrez mágico con Neville. El morocho seguía con la vista perdida en una de las mesas, no lograba concentrarse bien en el juego._

-Ey Harry! Te toca mover…-_ decía Neville a cada rato_

-Emm…si… si… es que estoy un poco distraído- _decía mirando la mesa de ravenclaw_

_-_Jaque a la reina, Harry…-

_-_Uyy… si… es una reina… o no que es preciosa…?- _decía Harry embobado_

-Emmm si…see…te toca jugar…-

-Sii… quieres jugar bebe?- _seguía Harry_

-Está bueno el juego…te toca mover-

-Está muy buena ella…-

-Harry!-

-Qué?-

-Jaque Mate!-

-Naaah! Que tramposo eres! No puede ser! Tan rápido?-

-Tú has sido el distraído y me has dejado las jugadas más fáciles para ganarte…-

-Oh… si… y yo me chupo el dedo-

-Harry, qué mirabas?-

-Quién es esa chica rubia con wwwooowww esas curvas! Que está al lado de Cho?-_La chica se da vuelta al oír a Harry. Su estado de euforia había hecho que gritara- _Oh no… dime que es mentira!-

-No… es verdad…es Fleur Delacour tomándole la mano a Cho Chang… y… oh! No! Mira! Se están besandooo!- _dice Neville exclamando en susurros. Harry se tapa los ojos del asco y se va del Gran Comedor hacia la sala común. En el camino se choca con Ron._

-Harry… debemos hablar, a solas…- _dijo mirando fijamente a Neville_

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Holas! No se por qué pero me gustó este cap :D jejeje aunque es cortito como todos y a pesar de los problemas de Hermione… tuvo un poquito de humor… ey! Hermione con cáncer de mamas? Deben estar pensando de donde he sacado eso,…. Bueno… hace unos días vi un especial sobre eso en la tele y me dio la idea para incorporarlo en la historia… :P Fleur y Cho? Qué es eso? Bueno… también… se me ocurrió en el momento! Jejeje… nada de esta historia es planeado… todo sucede en el momento en el que escribo…Otra cosa… hemos conocido el lado de Harry "baboso" pero luego se le pasa la locurita cuando ve la asquerosa escena entre Fleur y Cho… no es que discrimine a las parejas "Gays" o algo asi… sino que me da un poquito de asquito. Jeje Bueno… prontito veremos que ocurre con el cáncer de Herm… y bueno… Reviews plis! Un abrasooo! Sm.**

**PD: De paso! Hago propaganda de mi nuevo fic Ron / Herm llamado… ¿Por qué soy tan tímido? Espero que lo lean y que les guste.**


	23. Un siglo sin ti

**Cap 23: Un siglo sin tí**

-Quién es esa chica rubia con wwwooowww esas curvas! Que está al lado de Cho?-_La chica se da vuelta al oír a Harry. Su estado de euforia había hecho que gritara- _Oh no… dime que es mentira!-

-No… es verdad…es Fleur Delacour tomándole la mano a Cho Chang… y… oh! No! Mira! Se están besandooo!- _dice Neville exclamando en susurros. Harry se tapa los ojos del asco y se va del Gran Comedor hacia la sala común. En el camino se choca con Ron._

-Harry… debemos hablar, a solas…- _dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Neville. Este al notar la indirecta se va hacia su habitación._

-Qué quieres, Ron?-

-Hermione se fue porque ella está enferma… no su padre…-

-Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste… ella tiene…-

-Tiene-

-Tiene…oh! Me prometió que no se lo dijera a nadie-

-Pero somos sus amigos y debemos saberlo para ayudarla… y… como lograste que te lo dijera si estaban super peleados… ¿?-

-Tengo mis encantos, amigo-

-¬¬-

-Bueno… ella tiene… cáncer de mamas… y probablemente la semana que viene se tenga que ir nuevamente, pero esta vez va a operarse…- _decía Ron… Harry no respondía, se había quedado helado._

**-----------------------------------------------**

**-**Ey, Neville!- _decía Lavender al ver al joven entrar a la sala común- _cuando veas a Ron le das esto de mi parte? Vamos se buen chico! Y le dices que me debe algo… si? Gracias!- _Neville no había tenido tiempo ni de responder. Observó el pergamino doblado en cuatro partes con un diminuto hilo que lo rodeaba. La curiosidad mató al gato así que lo abrió y leyó lo que decía._

-Es una canción de amor! Oh! No me digas que Lavender está enamorada de Ron!- _decía sonriendo- _Ron le debe algo? Qué será? Un beso quizás? Jajaja- _cerró delicadamente el pergamino y lo enrolló con el hilo._

**-----------------------------------------------**

-Reacciona, Harry… debemos hablar con ella… vamos…- _decía Ron mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron a destino._-Hermi… tenemos que hablar contigo!- _dijo Ron mientras él y Harry se sentaban en las sillas contiguas a la de Hermione._

-Sobre?-

-Sobre tu enfermedad- _dijo Harry tragando saliva_

_-_Ronald! Ya le has contado! No puedo confiarte nada!-

-Harry también es tú amigo… y quieras o no te vamos a ayudar con esto…-

-Gracias… los quiero…- _dijo Hermione sensibilizándose y abrazándolos._

-Ron! Pues mira lo que te traigo… un regalo de Laverder!- _dijo Neville entrando a la biblioteca. Hermione lo miró con la cabeza gacha. _

-De qué hablas?- _dijo Ron tomando el pergamino…-_aah! Esto...-

-Ah! Claro…ahora Ronald y Lavender se mandan cartitas de amor no?- _dijo Hermione_

-Celosa?- _contestó Ron_

-No… ahora si Ron… hemos acabado nuestra relación de pareja… y mira… no se si quiero ser tu amiga…-_ dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie e intentando salir de la biblioteca pero Ron la detuvo._

-No… Herm… Lavender y yo no tenemos nada… solo le pedí que me copiara en un pergamino una canción que elegí para dedicártela… pero Neville me arruinó la sorpresa…perdóname en serio… mira… léelo…- _Hermione tomó el pergamino y sin decir nada se fue hacia su habitación. Pero antes de eso…_

-Ey! Ron! No te olvides que le debes algo!- _le decía Neville…mientras le guiñaba un ojo…- _matador!-

-Qué… le debes un beso? O algo?- _dijo Hermione furiosa…luego emitió un gruñido y se fue. Tiempo más tarde, Ron acorraló a Neville le dio una buen susto…_

-Me llegas a hacer algo así de nuevo… y ni te imaginas como terminas…- _le decía Ron levantando sus puños hacia Neville. Este estaba aterrado y pedía perdón. Harry solo observaba el espectáculo._

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Hermione llegó a su habitación, se tiró a su cama y muy ansiosa abrió el pergamino. Hermione amaba a Ron, sus pensamientos no habían cambiado con respecto a las decisiones de él. A pesar de lo que él había hecho, ella todavía sentía cosquillas en su estómago al verlo o al sentirlo cerca. Lo que Hermione quería era terminar ya con todo esto y comenzar de nuevo con Ron. Él quería disculparse… pero tampoco iba a ser muy fácil… siempre hay que encontrarle el por qué a la situación. La joven se dedica unos segundos a la lectura de la canción y sonríe, pero también… derrama un par de lágrimas… _

Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado  
Y no te das cuenta que  
Yo no encuentro ya que hacer

Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero  
Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Que sin tí no sé vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Si te he fallado te pido perdón de  
La única forma que sé,  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver;  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiando mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti...

Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para demostrarte que he cambiado  
Ya lo que pasó, pasó  
Rescatemos lo que no unió

Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Qué difícil es vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuánta falta me haces

SI te he fallado te pido perdón de la  
única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón,  
para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin tí...

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda  
llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Cuanta falta me haces!

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé;  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un siglo es un día sin tí...

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé,  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

_Encerró el pergamino entre sus manos y lo llevó hacia su corazón…estaba llorando. Quería perdonarlo, pero esto no era tan fácil. _

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Al día siguiente, Hermione almorzó sola en el Gran Comedor. Ese día había recibido una lechuza con el diario "El profeta" pero no le dio mucha importancia por lo que lo guardó en su bolso y hasta que no terminó su jornada escolar, no leyó ni una línea. Tranquila en su sillón favorito de la sala común se dispuso a leerlo. Encontraba noticias muy estúpidas, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación. Se sentía presionada, presentía que era la única persona en el mundo que tenía problemas amorosos. De pronto, ve en la mesita de luz de Parvati el último ejemplar de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". La toma y va a recostarse a su cama._

-Vamos a ver cuales son los romances del momento-

"_El ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin (descubierto por su naturalidad de licántropo) ha contraído matrimonio con la metamorfomaga_ _Nymphadora Tonks el día de ayer a las 22 hs…"_

-Ayy! Qué linda noticia! Al fin Lupin encontró a alguien que lo comprenda… espero que sean muy felices…-

"_Dolores Umbridge ex directora de el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería luego de tanto tiempo, ha encontrado pareja con el menos esperado: Horace Slughorn quien luego de retirarse como director de la casa Slytherin en 1996 huyo de la mano de Umbridge. Hay rumores en que ellos estén compartiendo un romance oculto"_

-Ah bueno… esta si que no me la esperaba-

"_Rita Skeeter escritora del diario "el profeta" coqueteando a el director de "El Quisquilloso"? si señores, han leído bien… el señor Lovegood se ha ligado ha su peor enemiga…"_

-Ay dios mío! Y yo estoy loca?-

"¿_Hijo mortífago? Los mortífagos Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Rodolphus Lestrange luego de haber huido con su usted sabe quien luego de la última batalla propiamente conocida han anunciado a la comunidad mortifaga que están esperando un hijo…"_

-Uuuuu no… basta por hoy…pasemos a otra sección…-

"_Ultimo momento…! La señorita Fleur Delacour, ex alumna de Beauxbatons ha ganado el primer puesto del concurso de besos más importante de la comunidad mágica."_

-Atención, Hermione!-

"_Su estrategia: realizó un viaje invitada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore al colegio Hogwarts y utilizando su condición hereditaria de veela consiguió 1658 besos durante su corta estadía. "No solo hay chicos interesantes allí", comenta "también hay muchas mujeres bellas". Hemos conseguido una entrevista con ella…_

_-Bien… felicitaciones por ganar el concurso-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_-Así que has realizado un record en la historia…1658 besos…-_

_-Así es…-_

_-Mucha gente pregunta si te has enamorado de alguien durante ese tiempo… o solo fue un simple concurso que no influyó mucho en tu vida amorosa-_

_-Oh! No… simplemente me dediqué a hacer lo posible para ganar el concurso…-_

_-Ah…ok…y…se comenta que no solo besaste chicos…sino chicas también-_

_-Bueno… pues también hay muchas chicas atractivas allí…y total de conseguir besos-_

_-Eres bi-sexual?-_

_-Podría decir que si…no tengo ningún problema en besar a una niña-_

_-Mira vos… y…se ha escuchado rumores de un amorío con la joven oriental Cho Chang… cómo explicas eso?-_

_-Eso es un caso diferente…pienso que ella sintió lo mismo que yo…y solo queríamos cumplir un par de fantasías…-_

_-Gracias por todo Fleur…-_

_-No… gracias a ustedes…-_

_-Felicitaciones…y espera una última pregunta…-_

_-Dime-_

_-Seguramente has roto muchas parejas con esto de conseguir tu objetivo… qué podrías decirles?-_

_-Que a las chicas que les he quitado sus novios… realmente lo siento! Por favor! No rompan por mí! Si se aman vuelvan! Lo siento mucho… solo era por esto…si? No terminen su relación por este motivo! Sean felices…-"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hola! Pues que mala que soy… se los corto aquí… : ( jaja… lo siento mucho por tardar… no volveré a hacerlo… es que he estado juntando ideas durante toda la semana…**

**Pues… les ha gustado el cap? A mi si… obviamente…sobre la revista corazón de bruja… las noticias han sido puramente inventadas por mi! Es un fanfic recuerdan? Todo puede pasar…rita skeeter con el señor lovegood? Jaja quien se la cree? Lo de la pareja de mortífagos… puede llegar a ser verdad en un futuro quien sabe? Al igual que lo de Tonks y Lupin! Dolores Umbridge con Slug! Jajajajaja cualquiera! Tenía que inventar algo loko…:p**

**Luego… qué entrevista la de fleur! Hermione debe haberse quedado dura…Fleur bisexual? Se nota que la odio solo un poquito nomas… jajaja se lo merece… jiji :D Hermosa canción la que le dedicó Ron a Herm… yo estaría super babosa… pero bueno,…. Vamos a ver que decide ahora Herm sobre Ron y sobre el cáncer… nos vemos en el próximo cap! Review plisss! Ahora mas que nunca que son los últimos capítulos… Saludos!. Sm.**


	24. Perdón

**Cap 24: Perdón**

-Oh! Esto no puede estar pasando!- _ se repetía la castaña varias veces…_

**Pues dentro de todo es una buena noticia…**

Has vuelto para ayudarme no?

**Ajá…**

De verdad te necesitaba… ya que no se que hacer… le acabo de cortar a Ron!

**Cómo fue eso?**

Es que… Neville le trajo una carta de parte de Lavender y yo creí que era una cartita de amor.. y me agarró un ataque de celos…

**Y que era al final ¿?**

Una canción para mí… Ron le pidió a Lavender que se la escribiera para mi…

**Y que vas a hacer?**

Que ayuda la tuya ¬¬

**Aunque no lo creas… te estoy ayudando a comprender la situación…**

Bien… otro problema…

**Escucho…**

Me fui de viaje… a la vuelta me enteré que Ron se había estado besando con Fleur Delacour… recuerdas? La que le gustaba a Ron en 4to.

**Si…**

Bueno… me super enojé…y pasa el tiempo y me voy enterando de que muchos chicos estuvieron con Fleur durante el tiempo que yo falté…

**Conclusión…?**

Fue otro motivo para enojarme con Ron… pero ahora no vengo a leer en una revista que la Flema esta solo besaba a chicos por un concurso de besos! Y ganó el primer puesto!

**No puedo creerlo…**

Yo no le creí a Ron…y corté con él… y el sigue siendo muy amoroso conmigo…todo… y yo lo único que hago es culparlo de las cosas… y ahora no se que hacer!

**Ron sabe lo del concurso?**

No…no creo que lo sepa…

**Recorta el artículo y envíaselo… con una carta tuya mostrando tu opinión…**

Bien pensado… allí me disculparé…solo que pasado mañana… me voy de viaje…

**A dónde?**

Al mundo muggle… debo hacerme una operación…

**Oh! Dios mío qué tienes?**

Cáncer de mamas… no preguntes nada más si?

**Ok.**

Haré la carta…

**Nos hablamos luego…**

Chaus!

_Luego de que Hermione entrara en razón con una charla con su conciencia, se fue hacia un escritorio de la sala común a redactar la carta que prometió hacer ofreciéndole sus disculpas a Ron. Una hora después, después de terminarla, recortó el artículo con la entrevista de Fleur y lo adjuntó a la carta. Luego, con un pergamino armó un sobre. Se levantó de su asiento se fue de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo y se metió sigilosamente al cuarto de los chicos. Fue hacia la cama de Ron y dejó el sobre debajo de su almohada. En ese mismo momento, Hermione oye la voz de Harry y Ron por lo que decide esconderse… luego de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación decidiendo el lugar…se esconde detrás del baúl perteneciente a su morocho amigo. _

-Tranquilo, Ron…-_ le decía Harry- _Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, si tan solo Hermione supiera todo lo que pasó entre Fleur y todos los chicos del colegio no estaría disgustada contigo…-

-Yo la amo! Tengo mucho miedo de perderla…- _le contestaba Ron_

_Nunca me perderás, Ron… _(Pensaba Hermione)

-Ella nunca dejará de ser tú amiga… llevan muchos años juntos… como amigos…-

-Yo pensé lo mismo… hasta que me dijo lo que me dijo hoy en la biblioteca…-

()()()()()()()()() Flash Back ()()()()()()()()()

-Ah! Claro…ahora Ronald y Lavender se mandan cartitas de amor no?- _dijo Hermione_

-Celosa?- _contestó Ron_

-No… ahora si Ron… hemos acabado nuestra relación de pareja… y mira… no se si quiero ser tu amiga…-_ dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie_

()()()()()()()()() Fin Flash Back ()()()()()()()()()

-Es cierto! Pero tú también eh! Le has dicho… celosa?-

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… no lo pensé-_ decía Ron mientras se tiraba en su cama abrazando su almohada…_

_Me di cuenta…siempre actúas antes de pensar…_

-Ey! Qué es esto?- _saltó Ron sacando un pergamino de debajo de su almohada_

-Pues no lo se…ábrelo…- _dijo Harry… luego al ver que su amigo se quedaba perplejo y no le decía que era le insistió- _Y pues… no piensas decirme qué es?-

-Es una carta de Hermione… y un artículo de la revista "CORAZÓN DE BRUJA"-

-Qué dice Herm?-

_Querido Ron: _

_Siento mucho lo de hoy en la biblioteca. Nunca quisiera alejarme de ti… solo que me enfurecí, más bien… estaba celosa. Primero Fleur y ahora Lavender. Llegué a pensar que habías jugado conmigo. _

_Comprendí perfectamente lo de la canción… le he prestado mucha atención a la letra… y muchas gracias… es muy linda…eres un dulce…yo también te extrañé mucho durante todo ese tiempo que falté. Pensé que exactamente lo que decía la canción era lo que tú querías pedirme… te concedo tus perdones porque he descubierto la verdad. Fleur se besó con todo el colegio por un estúpido concurso de besos… si quieres más información lee el artículo que adjunté._

_Ron…no se como pude desconfiar de ti…te amo y te necesito… por favor… perdóname! No quiero dejarte…me retracto de lo que hoy dije… amo ser tu amiga… no se qué haría sin ti… todo esto ha sido un simple malentendido…démonos otra oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo sin errores… _

_Te necesito… ahora más que nunca… perdón por todos los escándalos que arme… perdón por lo que te hice sufrir últimamente… creo que no hay nada más para decir… _

_Te amo… tuya, Herm._

-Me imagino que vas a perdonarla no?- _le decía Harry mirándolo significativamente_

-No podría no hacerlo…-

_Gracias, Merlín!_

-Cómo es eso de Fleur? Del concurso?-

-Pues leamos el artículo…-

"_Ultimo momento…! La señorita Fleur Delacour, ex alumna de Beauxbatons ha ganado el primer puesto del concurso de besos más importante de la comunidad mágica. Su estrategia: realizó un viaje invitada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore al colegio Hogwarts y utilizando su condición hereditaria de veela consiguió 1658 besos durante su corta estadía. "No solo hay chicos interesantes allí", comenta "también hay muchas mujeres bellas". Hemos conseguido una entrevista con ella…_

_-Bien… felicitaciones por ganar el concurso-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_-Así que has realizado un record en la historia…1658 besos…-_

_-Así es…-_

_-Mucha gente pregunta si te has enamorado de alguien durante ese tiempo… o solo fue un simple concurso que no influyó mucho en tu vida amorosa-_

_-Oh! No… simplemente me dediqué a hacer lo posible para ganar el concurso…-_

_-Ah…ok…y…se comenta que no solo besaste chicos…sino chicas también-_

_-Bueno… pues también hay muchas chicas atractivas allí…y total de conseguir besos-_

_-Eres bi-sexual?-_

_-Podría decir que si…no tengo ningún problema en besar a una niña-_

_-Mira vos… y…se ha escuchado rumores de un amorío con la joven oriental Cho Chang… cómo explicas eso?-_

_-Eso es un caso diferente…pienso que ella sintió lo mismo que yo…y solo queríamos cumplir un par de fantasías…-_

_-Gracias por todo Fleur…-_

_-No… gracias a ustedes…-_

_-Felicitaciones…y espera una última pregunta…-_

_-Dime-_

_-Seguramente has roto muchas parejas con esto de conseguir tu objetivo… qué podrías decirles?-_

_-Que a las chicas que les he quitado sus novios… realmente lo siento! Por favor! No rompan por mí! Si se aman vuelvan! Lo siento mucho… solo era por esto…si? No terminen su relación por este motivo! Sean felices…-"_

-Gracias a Merlín que fue solo eso…! Qué p---¡!-

-Pienso igual que tú-

_Y yo también…_

_-_Maldita perra…se ha quedado con Cho…-

-Te gusta Cho Chang?-

-Qué pasa si digo que si?-

-A pesar de las asquerosidades que hizo con Fleur te sigue gustando…?-

-Emmm… creo que si…-

-Y… no te interesa alguien como Lavender?-

-Lavender? Jajajaja me estás cargando amigo no?-

-Ella está muerta contigo…-

-De dónde has sacado esa barbaridad?-

-Ella me dijo que me escribía la canción para Hermione si yo le averiguaba de quien gustabas…-

-Pues por favor no le digas Cho Chang! Porque caería muy bajo luego de lo que hizo con Fleur…pero no lo entiendo… aún me gusta…emmm…dile que me gusta una amiga del mundo muggle…-

-Harry Potter! No tienes que mentirme!- _saltó Lavender que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta…- _si no te gusto dímelo… pero no me mientas…- _luego de esto salió disparada del lugar, furiosa. Luego de esta actuación Ron y Harry se partieron de la risa…se burlaban de los sentimientos de Lavender… tal como ella hacía con muchos…_

-Harry… me dejas solo un segundo…?-

-Sí amigo…- _con esta respuesta, Harry abandonaba la habitación. Una vez que Ron se encontró solo, se acostó en su cama y mirando el techo dijo…- _Herm… ya puedes salir de detrás del baúl- _a Hermione se le heló la sangre… Ron la había descubierto! Se levantó lentamente y fue hacia la cama del pelirrojo…- _Ven aquí mi amor… sabes que te amo mucho…?- _Hermione sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Ron la abrazó y le dijo al oído…- _no puedo contra ti… me puedes de arriba abajo…te amo…-

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Bueno… he vuelto rápido han visto! Soy flash! Me he puesto las pilas! Jaja al fin un cap que termina bien…! … no tengo mucho para decir…me voy a hacer el siguiente cap! Nos vemos prontitoooo! Sm. RR pleaseee!**

**Pd: Por si no sabían! Este es el anteúltimo cap!. Se acerca el finalll!**


	25. La vida continúa

**Cap 25 La vida continúa**

_Dos días después todo andaba en orden, Hermione y Ron habían comenzado nuevamente su relación sin recordar los malos momentos ocurridos en la anterior. Ese mismo día, la castaña debía partir a Londres donde la operarían, ya había conseguido el permiso de Dumbledore. Pero Ron quería acompañarla… y eso no era posible ya que el director no se lo había permitido. Por lo tanto Ron se sentía apenado por no poder acompañarla. Estuvieron toda la tarde despidiéndose entre abrazos y besos. Al caer la noche, el tren partió para Londres y una vez allí, va a la residencia de sus padres donde pasa la noche. Mientras tanto en el castillo, Ron rogaba para que en la operación saliera todo correctamente y que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a besar al amor de su vida. Harry lo consolaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que su tía Petunia también había tenido esa enfermedad de joven, la operaron y ahora estaba bien vivita. Pero Ron parecía presentir algo… algo que no iba bien…pasó toda la noche sentado al lado de la ventana mirando la luna y rogando por la salud de Hermione. _

_Al día siguiente, Hermione despierta en su cómoda cama gracias a la luz que entraba entre medio de la persiana. Se despereza, refriega sus ojos y se estira. Crookshanks, el anaranjado y peludo gato de Hermione, se advierte ante el movimiento de su dueña en la cama, por lo tanto se levanta y va hacia sus brazos. Ella lo acaricia, lo abrasa y se pone a hablarle sobre Ron. Se repite a si misma "debo juntar fuerzas y levantarme que hoy va a ser un muy largo día". Se sienta en su cama, Crookshanks se coloca en su regazo en busca de cariños, ella solo sonríe y le dice "luego mi pequeño gordito…sino llegaré tarde a la clínica". Va hacia el baño, se da una larga y relajante ducha de agua templada, se higieniza y vuelve a su habitación para cambiarse. Una vez lista, va hacia el comedora desayunar con sus padres. Charlan sobre todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts hasta el momento, sus notas, los profesores, amigos, los puntajes de las casas, los premios, las clases, los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas… todos sus posibles recuerdos de ese séptimo y último año. Luego, besa a su madre y a su padre en la mejilla y ellos le desean mucha suerte mientras ella atraviesa el umbral de la puerta de salida. Camina hacia la parada del autobús perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada beso con Ron…de pronto oye una bocina que la aturde… ella estaba cruzando la calle y había un auto que acababa de frenar a sus pies._

-Ey! Mira por dónde andas niña!- _le gritó un señor muy angustiado. Hermione le dedicó una mirada penetrante y como de costumbre palpó su varita en su bolsillo y apuntó al señor que se encontraba dentro del auto- _oh! No! Voy a morir! La niña maga me apunta con su varita…! Ayuda!-

-Maldito muggle!- _le gritó ella recordando que no estaba en el mundo mágico y no podía realizar magia fuera del colegio… de lo contrario podrían llegar a arrestarla...Oigan… esperen un minuto! Ella dijo "maldito muggle"! ella nunca había despreciado a un no mágico…- _dios… de dónde se me habrá pegado aquella frase…? **Mmmm creo que un tal Draco Malfoy la dice a cada rato… **es verdad…no puedo creer que ya esté actuando como él… es realmente repulsivo…-

-Y sigues ahí parada, mocosa! El cerebro no te da para moverte no?-

-**Pobre idiota no? No tiene idea de quien eres…**Me has quitado la palabra de la boca- _dijo mientras salía del carril de automóviles y se iba al de peatones donde se encontraba la parada de colectivo… una vez que este llegó… se subió a él…_

-Uno peso con diez, señorita…-_ (colectivero)_

-Qué? La última vez que he estado en este mundo salía cincuenta centavos! Que caretas!-

-Qué dice? Otro mundo?-

-Emmm… no… yo siempre con mis bromas… jajaja… tome su dinero…-

-Gracias…tome asiento…-

_Una vez que llegó al hospital, ubicó a su médico cirujano y este la llevó hasta un saloncito donde había una diminuta bata. Se la colocó y cuando estaba ya todo listo para la operación, se recostó sobre la mesa de operaciones y el profesional le colocó la inyección de anestesia. Al poco tiempo, quedó totalmente dormida. Una vez que los doctores se informaron sobre el estado de la paciente, dieron el comienzo a la operación._

-Hermione…Hermione… despierta…-

-Ehhh?- _respondió ella queriendo salir del estado somnoliento…_

-La operación ha acabado…y ha salido todo bien…-

-Gracias a Merlin!-

-Merlin?-

-jaja… yo y mis bromas…-

_Una vez que Hermione ya estaba totalmente lúcida, se encontraba recostada en una cama de una habitación particular. No era como estar en su casa… pero igualmente se encontraba a gusto con el lugar. De pronto, la imagen de Ron se le vino a la cabeza y automáticamente soltó una sonrisa. "Cómo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo ahora…" se repetía a si misma. Al día siguiente por la mañana, el doctor pasa por la habitación de Hermione y le informa que todo está en orden, le entrega unos medicamentos, un imán con el número telefónico, nombre y dirección del hospital por cualquier cosa y le da la buena noticia de que como todo había salido bien…podía regresar a su casa y hacer reposo…_

_Los días pasaban y Hermione mejoraba notablemente. Todos los días se mandaba con sus amigos lechuzas para indicarles que ella estaba bien y que muy pronto volvería al colegio. Una vez completamente sana, decidió volver al castillo. Estaba lista, había realizado su bolso con algunas pertenencias que había traído y caminaba hacia la estación del expreso de Hogwarts sobre la plataforma 9 ¾. _

-Oh! Siii! Aquí viene el tren!- _decía feliz mientras oía su bocina indicando que se estaba acercando._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Horas después en el colegio._

-Estoy tan emocionado de que todo haya salido bien y que Hermione esté volviendo…- _le decía Ron a Harry mientras sonreía._

_De pronto llega el director del colegio a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sienta en un sillón entre medio de Harry y Ron._

-Qué ocurre profesor?- _decía Harry- _por qué está aquí?

-Ustedes sabían que la señorita Granger estaba volviendo de Londres?-

-Sí! Por su puesto!- _decía Ron emocionado_

-Y… alguien aparte de ustedes dos lo sabía?-

-Que yo sepa no- _dijo Harry_

-Yo tampoco- _continuó Ron_

-Acompáñenme…- _dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento. Ron y Harry se miraron con terror y lo siguieron. Llegaron a un saloncito y se quedaron parados frente a un atajo o mejor dicho: un escondite.- _Mejor… entre usted primero señor… Potter que usted es más valiente que el señor Weasley.

_Harry se sonrojó un poco y entró al pequeño cuarto solo. Luego de un largo rato salió, su rostro no era el de siempre, estaba pálido… no tenía palabras… parecía que había visto un zombie o un fantasma…le costaba respirar… estaba perdido…_

-No puede ser- _dijo…- _imposible…

-Qué ocurre, Harry…? Qué hay allí dentro?- _decía Ron desesperado_

-Ron…- _Harry no tenía control de si mismo…estaba aterrorizado…temblaba… no le salían las palabras…_

-Qué hay allí dentro… director?- _dijo mientras veía que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore lloraba…_

-Pues entra…-

_Abrió la puerta temerosamente, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro. A lo lejos, por la derecha del pelirrojo se distinguía una luz azul...Dobló hacia aquel lugar… y distingue un par de trapos tirados…respiraba hondo…por qué Harry había salido tan alterado de allí? De pronto ve un pie…su vista iba subiendo… una pierna… una cadera… una cintura…pechos… brazos…cabeza…cabello castaño y ondulado…_

-Oh! No… esto no puede ser verdad…-

_Hermione estaba recostada sobre una manta azul. Su rostro estaba pálido y frío… ligeramente desfigurado. Su ropa estaba tajada por todas partes… su uniforme cortado y arrugado…tenía manchas de sangre. Ron estaba desesperado, no podía aguantar ver la imagen de la persona que más ama en el mundo recostada y muerta sobre el suelo helado. Lloraba desconsoladamente, la abrazaba fuerte…muy fuerte, no podía soltarla…la sangre corría…él decaía… Luego de media hora allí dentro, el director y su mejor amigo, Harry Potter entraron y en vano intentaron sacar a Ron de allí…El pelirrojo se repetía "no puede ser! No puede ser! Esto debe ser un sueño! Pellízcame! No puede ser! No! Mi Hermi…quién te pudo hacer algo así?Tan pura… tan santa…" Más tiempo pasó y gracias a unos cuantos profesores lograron llevar a Ron a la enfermería y tranquilizarlo con una poción para dormir._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Ron despertó en un bosque repleto de árboles…a su lado estaba Hermione… ella sonreía… se veía tan bella. Él no supo que decir…sus palabras no salían de su boca…La castaña se puso un dedo en sus labios con el objetivo de que él no dijera nada… y ella comenzó a hablar…_

_Ron…te amo tanto… lamento no poder volver a verte…no fue culpa mía…pasó muy rápido y no me di cuenta…esta no será la última vez que nos veamos…precisamente será dentro de muchos años…pero igual disfrutaré cada segundo aquí a tu lado (beso en los labios) Mi muerte no fue gracias al cáncer… fue gracias a alguien que hemos olvidado todo este tiempo…alguien que odiamos y no nos hemos percatado de él…entiendo sus razones por el cuál lo hizo…amor. Uno cuando ama es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. El se ha vuelto loco de amor, y por no haber podido estar conmigo… no quiere que otra persona lo esté…por lo tanto…se incriminó y así termina la historia…Ron… nunca olvides este sueño…siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote… recuerda… te amo…_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Ron despierta bañado en sudor frío. A su lado estaba Harry._

-Ron… has despertado? Estás mejor?-

-Sí… gracias amigo…sabes… debes acompañarme a un lugar…-

-Dónde ¿?-

-Sígueme…-

-Para qué vamos allí ¿?-

-Tuve una revelación… Hermione me habló en los sueños…Malfoy… Malfoy lo hizo…es el único que pudo haber hecho eso…-

-Qué hizo?-

-Harry…basta de preguntas y acompáñame-

-Bien…-

_Ron corría rápidamente y Harry hacía el intento por seguirlo… parecía que esta fuerza espiritual lo hacía más veloz. Llega al despacho del profesor Snape, que en ese momento este estaba dando una vuelta por lo terrenos, y comienza a buscar un antídoto…"oh! Vamos donde estás! Malditoo! sii! Aquí esta! Veritaserum" Tomó el pequeño frasquito y acompañado por Harry, que no comprendía nada… (El siempre era el que guiaba al grupo) rápidamente fueron al Gran Comedor. Allí encontraron al rubio Slytherin coqueteando con sus amiguitas…_

-Expelliarmus!- _gritó Ron apuntando a Draco_

-Ron! Qué haces?-_ le susurró Harry…todos voltearon a ver el espectáculo. Todas las serpientes que estaban cerca de Draco salieron corriendo al verlo caído en el suelo mientras Ron los apuntaba con su varita. Lentamente, el pelirrojo derramó la poción en la boca del rubio y rápidamente comenzó a hacer efecto._

-Quién soy?- _decía Ron_

-Ron Weasley- _contestaba Draco_

-Dónde estamos?-

-En Hogwarts…-

-Mataste a Hermione Granger?-

-Sí…-

-Maldito! Dime como lo hiciste-

Fue…

()()()()()()()()() Flash Back ()()()()()()()()()

_Estaba lista, había realizado su bolso con algunas pertenencias que había traído y caminaba hacia la estación del expreso de Hogwarts sobre la plataforma 9 ¾. _

-Oh! Siii! Aquí viene el tren!- _decía feliz mientras oía su bocina indicando que se estaba acercando. Alguien la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Ella se deshizo del chico rápidamente, pero el joven al ver la reacción dijo…_

-Si no estás conmigo… no estarás con nadie… hasta nunca sangre sucia…- _mientras la empujaba a las vías del tren. Ella caía y decía…_

-Maldito seas, Malfoy!- _segundos después…era atropellada por el mismísimo expreso de Hogwarts._

()()()()()()()()() Fin Flash Back ()()()()()()()()()

-No… yo te mato…- _dijo Ron mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo amenazaba con ahorcarlo…Harry lo detuvo y ambos escaparon hacia la torre de astronomía percatándose de que algún alumno haya avisado a algún profesor. Una vez allí… abrieron la puerta del lugar y cayeron de rodillas al suelo sin fuerza… (Enfrentados) ambos lloraban…ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento…ambos no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar…Hermione… su mejor amiga había sido asesinada por Malfoy. Temblaban…- _Harry… mátame…- _le decía mientras le entregaba la varita._

-No podría…-

-Vamos! Quiero reencontrarme con Hermione…-

_Su amigo cerraba los ojos fuertemente y movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha…_

-Por favor… hazlo por mí…- _decía Ron desesperanzado,… destruido._

-No… Ron… hay que seguir adelante… no puedes caer en esta depresión… piensa que Hermione esta bien… esta en un lugar mejor que este donde no sufrirá nunca más… solo… recuerda todos los momentos hermosos que pasaste junto a ella…recuerda…todo lo que hiciste por ella…para conseguir conquistarla… las canciones… los bailes…besos… cariños… quédate con las buenas impresiones… no intentes matarte…no acabes con tu vida… te queda mucho por delante…sabes cuantas veces intenté hacerlo por mi destino y me doy cuenta que no vale la pena…ella siempre estará a tu lado…. Vamos Ron… fuerzas… la vida continúa…-

-Gracias amigo… lo que dices es verdad- _(se abrasan) _

_Se oyen unos pasos detrás de la puerta…_

-Oh! No! Seguramente nos castigaran por robar la poción y por lo que le hicimos a Malfoy… vendrán por nosotros…- _decía Harry…_

-Ouch… no lo pensé-

**()()()()()()()()() Fin ()()()()()()()()()**

**Holas! Fin! Terminó la historia! Esto es todo…Qué les pareció? La estiré 10 caps más… bueno… estaba entre tres finales y decidí este… los otros eran más trágicos… :'( este era el más suave…Maldito Malfoy… siempre termina arruinando las cosas…**

**Bueno… muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer! Y por todos sus hermosos reviews que me dieron las ganas de seguir la historia en este último momento! Ya como que la había abandonado… y luego… pin! Me iluminé e hice los tres últimos caps en un día… y bueno… espero que les haya gustado…! Ahora… llega su momento… dudas…sugerencias…todo es aceptado…! Please! Review!**

**Gracias…. Los quiero! Sm!**


End file.
